Melody of a Night
by Awela
Summary: Kurt wins a contest that allows him to attend his favorite band's concert but he also gets a chance to meet the Warblers.When he bumps into Blaine, their lead singer,Kurt already feels that there is something special forming between the two of them,so he agrees to meet Blaine again after the concert.Weeks later, he finds out that he got more than an unforgettable night from Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's an early Christmas surprise for you! This is an Mpreg story, co-written with Rose1404 who also makes a translation to French. It's going to be available soon, too, so check it out if you're interested.**

 **Summary: Kurt thinks he's the luckiest person of the world when he gets the chance to meet his favorite band, the Warblers, and their lead singer, Blaine Anderson. Little does Kurt know that he gets more than one unforgettable night when things get more heated than planned.**

 **Some things are different from the original story and characters, but I guess it's not a surprise for you since you read fanfiction.:) One thing you should know now, though. Kurt is 15, still in high school, and Blaine is a few years older than him.**

 **We hope you will like our story. Enjoy the prologue!**

Mckinley was practically buzzing with excitement, something that had never happened before, not even when principal Figgins had revealed that the school would be shut off for an entire week because of a teacher conference in April. Everybody was looking forward to the upcoming concert of the famous boy band, the Warblers. It wasn't only because they finally made a tour in Ohio, so their fans could see them personally but also because of their Facebook game that allowed one of their fans to meet them before the concert and enjoy the show in the VIP area. On the top of that, they could bring one more person with them. Yes, it was definitely something most students would kill for.

"I'm going to win those tickets" Rachel announced before glee rehearsal. "I have so many questions to them, especially Blaine."

"Slow down, Berry. I'm going to win the tickets" Santana said.

"You have no chance" Rachel snorted. "Believe me, I made sure I won those tickets."

"How did you do that?" Mercedes frowned.

"I asked my dads to play for me, so I have better chances" Rachel explained. "Oh, and I asked Finn to play, too."

"I didn't know you wanted to see them, too" Kurt said as he turned to his stepbrother.

Finn shrugged.

"You know Rachel. I don't have a choice" he said.

"Since Finn doesn't want to accompany me…" Rachel started.

"...Because he finds it creepy that you'll be all over some other teenage boys while being there with your boyfriend?" Santana offered.

"...Because he doesn't understand the greatness of the Warblers" Rachel glared at her. "It means I can take one of you with me. The question is, what would you do for me to take you to the concert?"

"I'm going to take Brittany" Santana announced to everyone, ignoring Rachel.

Kurt smiled sadly. Although he tried to win those tickets as well, he knew deep inside that he had no chance. He just wasn't the lucky type. His only chance to meet the Warblers was to ask Rachel to bring him, if for some crazy reason she would win, of course. He shook his head immediately. As much as he wanted to see the Warblers, he wouldn't let Rachel humiliate him, because she would for sure. He knew her better than anyone after all. He sighed heavily, knowing that he would never make it to the concert or meet his favorite boy band.

But he wanted it so much. The girls weren't the only ones who wanted to meet the Warblers, especially Blaine Anderson, the lead singer of the band. Kurt had fallen in love with the boy the moment he had first seen him perform. Blaine had such a beautiful voice, he moved so gracefully and he looked so hot… It didn't help that he was gay either. It made Kurt dream about the two of them more. He imagined meeting Blaine at the coffee shop, asking for autograph and getting into a conversation with him. He imagined that they fell in love for the first sight and Blaine asked for his phone number. He dreamed about sweet kisses and shared love songs and everything possible. Okay, it was silly, but who could not be in love with Blaine Anderson?

"I can't wait to meet Blaine" Rachel sighed. "That guy is so hot."

"And gay" Santana pointed out.

"Oh, come on, he's too young to know it for sure. But once he lays his eyes on me…"

"He'll think that it's his grandma coming to see him" Santana said.

"You…"

Kurt didn't pay attention anymore. His thoughts found their way back to Blaine and the possibility of meeting him. Kurt wanted that so badly. Rachel wasn't the only one who dreamed about falling in love with the handsome singer. Damn, Kurt was pretty sure that he was already in love with him. Blaine was a great guy, he was nice and sweet and so hot… Too bad he would never get those tickets.

~ o ~

Two more minutes left. Kurt was sitting in front of his laptop, waiting for the results. He was so nervous. Just a few more minutes and he would know if he won the VIP tickets or not. Probably not. He tried to prepare himself, so he wouldn't take the news too badly. His chance to win was close to zero. There were so many people who wanted to win like him and it wasn't like he had won anything before. No, he would just lose again and he would never meet Blaine Anderson. That was already decided. Kurt Hummel just wasn't the lucky type.

"Come on, guys, time's up" he muttered.

He reloaded the page and waited. Nothing. It was so frustrating. He wanted to know the result so badly. He wished it wasn't Rachel who won the tickets, though. He could take anything but not that. Rachel could be so annoying most of the times and she got everything she wanted. If she got this, too, Kurt wouldn't survive that.

Kurt looked at the page again and his heart stopped for a second when he saw the new update. That was it, the one he was waiting for. If he read the short entry, he would get to know who won. He just had to look at the bottom of the page. He still hesitated, his hands shaking. He wanted this so much and he would be so disappointed if he lost again.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you lost" he told himself and gathering his courage, he rolled down the page to see the result.

His eyes widened when he saw the name and he had to take another look to make sure it wasn't just his imagination playing with him.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

"Dear. Freaking. God" he said.

He checked it again and again but there was no mistake. That was his name on the screen. And it meant…

Kurt squeaked in delight and jumped up, unable to suppress his excitement. That was his name! It meant that he was the one who could meet the Warblers, he would see them perform from the first row, he would get a chance to talk to Blaine, his idol. He was one step closer to his silly dream.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kurt repeated over and over again as he ran around his room, to the stairs and back to the screen, to his wardrobe and then to his bed. He couldn't stop laughing, he was so happy.

And he couldn't wait for the most exciting night of his life. Because with the Warblers and especially Blaine, it would be for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it. The next one will come after the holidays.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

Kurt's excitement turned to worry the next day when he went to school. He hadn't thought about how the others would take that he won the contest. He hadn't even thought that they knew about it. Of course they did… It became clear the second he walked through the door and faced the first students.

It was clear that nobody was happy for him. He took careful steps forward, trying to ignore the hateful looks. It was hard. He was used to being ignored, sometimes told horrible things, rarely pushed to the locker, but not this. It seemed like everyone hated him out of sudden and he wanted nothing but to escape and hide in his room forever. It was so not fair. Yes, he won those tickets, but it wasn't like he had actually done something against the other students to get those tickets. There had been a content, Kurt had taken part like a lot others, and he had gotten out of it as winner. Besides, it was the first time he won something. He deserved it after suffering so much. It was a lot harder for him than the other students at his school. Okay, he had decided to become clear and show everyone who he really was. It had been his decision but only because he didn't want to be that sad, always frustrated kid who stayed in the closet because if his fear from the society. He was strong and proud and he wouldn't let these things get to him. No. He was Kurt Hummel and…

Huge, strong hands grabbed his shirt and he was pushed to the lockers next to him. Kurt hissed as his back collided with the hard surface, knocking out the air of his lungs. He closed his eyes for a second, waiting for the pain to lessen, but he knew that he had to make a move eventually. One blink at the several boys in red jacket was enough to know that he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Lady" Karofsky smiled and slammed Kurt back against the locker again. "I didn't see you come."

"Then you should keep your eyes open" Kurt snarled and pushed himself away from the locker, determined to get away from these guys as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky asked.

"Look, Her Highness already thinks that she rules this place" Azimio said.

"And it's going to be worse once he let that fag band fuck his fag ass" another boy said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course that was all these ignorant idiots thought about him. Jurt because he liked boys, he would surely let everyone fuck him. So pathetic.

"Listen, you brainless gorilla…"

"I think we should teach him a lesson" Azimio said, smiling cruelly. "The girl has to learn where she belongs. What do you say?"

Kurt was about to point them out that he was just as a boy as any of them, more fashionable and clever, that was right, but not a little less of a man than any of these idiots. The jocks didn't pay attention, though. Kurt moved too slowly, they grabbed his arms before he could jump back and dragged him out of the building.

"What are you doing?" he asked as they brought him to the back of the building.

He had a horrible idea of what was going to happen. He looked around, waiting for someone to stop them but as always when it happened to him, there was no one to save him. Sometimes he wondered if the teachers at his school cared at all. It couldn't be an accident that he was bullied regularly and still nobody noticed.

He didn't even have a chance to save his jacket this time. It had happened a few times before, so he knew for sure what they would do to him the second they reached the dumpsters. He usually convinced them to let him get out of his most precious clothes, so they wouldn't be ruined completely, but not this time. They didn't stop for a second, they didn't bother using their small brains to give him one of those stupid, boring speeches, they simply grabbed him and threw him into the dumpster. Kurt closed his eyes as he landed in the middle of the trash, the disgusting smell making him nauseous immediately. The others were laughing as if it was funny. It certainly wasn't. But again, these guys were hopeless. He couldn't wait to graduate and see them suffer in a fast food restaurant while he lived his perfect life in New York or any other big cities. Then he would show them. Too bad he had almost three years back of high school…

He waited until the noises died around him and only then pushed himself up. He didn't watch, he knew from past experience that it was better not to see what kind of disgusting things were around him that could cause him horrible diseases or death one day. He struggled to get to his feet and grab the edge of the dumpster, so he could climb out, but then strong arms grabbed him and pulled him forward. He panicked for a second when he saw the red jackets again but then he realized that it was just Finn and Puck. He was safe.

"You okay, dude?" Puck asked as he helped Kurt back to his feet.

"Sure" Kurt groaned. "It's the natural response, I guess."

"Is this because of that concert?" Puck asked.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who wants to see that 'fag' band" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And this is just the beginning" Finn muttered.

"Did you hear something?" Kurt asked.

Finn took a deep breath, deciding that it was the best if his stepbrother didn't know too much. At least until they cleaned him up and he had to face the students again.

"Let's get you back inside" he said in the end. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

Kurt looked down at his jacket that was now covered in every kind of disgusting substances. Damn, it would be so hard to clean it out… They should have let him get out of it before throwing him into the dumpster. It really wasn't that much to ask for, right?

~ o ~

He already felt like things couldn't get any worse as he stepped into the choir room and took his usual seat. It was a very long and stressful day. Apparently, the students didn't leave him alone for a moment, they didn't miss an opportunity to say hateful things or push him around on the corridor. If he had known that it would be so bad… Maybe taking part in that contest wasn't a good idea at all.

Kurt forced himself not to think about the stupidity of Lima's folks and focused on the good things. Like meeting the Warblers. From everyone on this side of Ohio, he was the only one who had the chance to meet the band. It was a huge thing, bigger than anything he had ever wished for. It was about his favorite band, about people who had become famous only a few years older than he was now, who came from the same background – okay, not completely true but it didn't matter –, so people who had managed to escape Ohio and would probably give him advice how to be successful himself. Because he would be. Rachel Berry wasn't the only one in this boring town who wanted to escape and live a better life. Although Kurt wasn't ready to share his talent with the others, he knew that his voice was great and if he practiced enough and became braver, he would become a successful actor one day.

That was why he needed this concert so much. He knew that he would get the strength he desperately needed to get through these remaining years of hell, leave town and never look back. Yes, the Warblers would most definitely help him with that.

And Blaine… Yeah, there was Blaine. Kurt was pretty sure he was in love with Blaine Anderson. Ever since seeing him perform the first time, Kurt felt like he was connected to the singer. It didn't make any sense, considering that he didn't even know Blaine. Maybe he wasn't like he was shown in the papers at all. Kurt didn't believe that, though. He knew a lot about Blaine, as much as possible actually, and he loved what Blaine was like. He was so brave and honest, his voice calming, and those curls… He loved his curls. Too bad Blaine usually gelled his hair and Kurt only had a few photos of him showing off the natural beauty of his hair. Blaine was such a wonderful boy.

"You look like trash, Hummel" Santana commented as she, Brittany, Lauren and Mercedes joined Kurt.

"You are so funny" Kurt shook his head. He knew that Santana didn't mean to hurt him. He was used to her jokes and wasn't offended by them anymore, not after they had had a fight and it had become clear that Santana was on his side.

"Seriously, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"It looks like not everyone is happy that I won the VIP tickets for the Warblers' concert" Kurt explained. He cleaned himself up a bit and changed clothes but he could still feel that horrible smell. The others might have felt it too.

"They threw you into the dumpster again?" Mercedes asked and then turned to Santana. "You should have protected him."

"We didn't even come to school together" Santana said.

"You know very well that the jocks find every opportunity to hurt him" Mercedes said. "And where was Finn? I seriously don't get it, guys. You should be more careful."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. It wasn't the first time he had been attacked, although it happened a lot less often since he had Finn and Santana close. Since Carole and Burt had gotten married and they had become stepbrothers, Finn lived with him and usually came to school with Kurt. That made his way to the first classroom safer most of the time, since nobody tried anything in Finn's presence, so it only became a problem when they didn't share their first class. It helped a lot when Santana had been kicked out from home when she had admitted that she was in a secret relationship with Brittany, her best friend. Burt had taken her in when he had figured out, saying that she could stay with them as long as she wanted to. So Santana lived with them, too, and the three of them usually made their way to school together. It didn't mean Kurt was saved from danger. It seemed to be waiting for him every time he was left alone, even if only for a few minutes.

"Guys, stop. It wasn't her fault. Or Finn's. You know very well that they always find a way to hurt me" Kurt said quietly.

"Why don't we just kick their asses?" Lauren offered. "I'm pretty sure they would leave you alone after that."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Kurt said. "Besides, I don't think violence can solve my problem."

"Because you are too damn good" Lauren said. "Just let me punch them. I swear they won't go after you ever again."

Kurt smiled. He was glad that his friends supported him but he still believed that he had to take care of himself and not let anyone else do that for him. He had to be strong and he would be. He was a Hummel after all.

"Do you know whom you want to bring to the concert?" Brittany asked after a while.

"Hm?" Kurt muttered as he turned to her.

"You have two tickets" Brittany explained.

Oh, yes. That was right.

"I have no idea" Kurt said as he looked around, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends.

"Well, you should decide soon" Santana said. "The unlucky rest of us have to buy tickets if we don't want to miss the show."

"And don't include me" Mercedes grimaced. "We're going to visit my aunt, so I won't be in Lima when the Warblers come."

"And I'm not interested" Lauren said. "I'm sorry but I have no idea why you are so excited about a few prep school boys."

"Then you're an idiot" Santana snorted and turned back to Kurt. "Well, since Ms Dyed Blonde isn't here today, it's just Brittany and I left. Make a wise choice."

Kurt sighed. It was still too hard, even if he only had to choose from two people.

He didn't know that there was another person, sitting behind them, listening to the conversation. Rachel pressed her lips together in anger as she listened to the others. She had thought that Kurt would bring her to the concert, knowing how important it was for her to meet the Warblers. It was about her future after. Her way to success. She had to do something to get what she wanted.

And she knew exactly who could help him.

~ o ~

"You have to talk to Kurt" Rachel said as she stopped beside Finn the next morning.

"Wow. Scary Rachel" Finn muttered. "Let's start it over, okay? It's good to see you, babe. How can I help you?"

"You have to talk to Kurt and convince him that he has to take me to the concert" Rachel explained. "I have to be there."

"This is his choice to make" Finn said a she turned back to his locker.

"No. This is my chance to become famous and you, as my boyfriend, should support me" Rachel said.

"I won't tell him whom he should bring with him" Finn said. "He won those tickets, it's his decision to make."

Rachel sighed in exasperation. Finn could be so slow sometimes.

"This is about my future, Finn. Our future" she said. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do" Finn said quickly.

"Then prove me" Rachel said.

"You won't leave me alone until I say yes, right?" Finn asked carefully.

Rachel smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I knew I could trust you" she said.

Finn sighed as he watched her leave. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good idea to date Rachel.

~ o ~

Kurt took deep, calming breaths as he made his way to the choir room the next day. He knew that most people wouldn't like what he had to say but it had to be done. Finn had come to his room the previous night to talk to him, stuttering and desperately trying to convince him to take Rachel to the concert. Kurt couldn't be fooled, though, so after asking the right questions, Finn had admitted that Rachel had asked him to get Kurt's extra ticket. Kurt was furious. Rachel was so hard to stand most of the time but it was too much. She could have come to him herself. Damn, she should have been nice to him for change and maybe Kurt would have said yes. He was easy to convinced, but not like this. He didn't like it that Rachel forced his stepbrother to talk to him instead of doing it herself. So he made his decision.

"Mr Schue, can I…" Kurt motioned towards the center of the room when everyone arrived.

"Of course, Kurt" Mr Schue nodded and took a step back.

Kurt walked forward and stopped in front of the other members of the glee club. He took another deep breath before actually starting to talk.

"As you know, I took part of the Warblers' contest and won the VIP tickets for their upcoming concert" he said. "Some of you already asked me who would get my extra ticket. I tohught about it and made my decision."

Rachel smiled triumphantly but her smile died the second Kurt opened his mouth again.

"Congratulations, Santana" he said.

"What?" Rachel shouted.

"I would take Brittany, too, but I had to make a choice" Kurt shrugged. "Santana is my friend and we all know that she doesn't have money to buy a ticket for herself, so…"

"Wait" Rachel said as she stood up. "You would choose this… this witch over me?"

"You heard him, Rachel. He chose me, so shut up and sit back down" Santana said.

"It's not fair!" Rachel screamed. She turned to Finn next. "You didn't talk to him."

"He did" Kurt said quickly, trying to save his stepbrother from his girlfriend's wrath. "It wasn't too nice of you to send Finn to talk to me instead of doing it yourself. I'm sorry, Rachel, but I want to go with Santana."

"You can't do that!" Rachel said. "You know how important this concert is for me! This is my chance to show the world my talent! I have to meet the Warblers! I've already planned a special performance for them and made our lawyer prepare the contract for our first song together!"

"What is she talking about?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, honey" Santana sighed heavily. "You know her. She's crazy."

"You can't ruin my life, Kurt Hummel" Rachel said. "As your future sister-in-law, I have the right to be there."

"What are you talking about? You two have been dating for about a month or so" Mercedes said.

"And if you keep acting like a bitch, he'll break up with you before the end of the month" Quinn muttered.

"Just because you screwed up, it doesn't mean me and Finn won't stay together. Right?" Rachel asked furiously as she turned to Finn.

"Sure?" Finn said quietly.

"Enough, guys!" Mr Schue said, knowing that he had to do something before things got out of control. "Kurt made his decision. Accept it and leave him alone."

"I can't believe you all turn against me" Rachel said as she walked to the door. "Just so you know, I'll get out of here and become a successful actress. I'll be famous but I won't help any of you then, even if I'll know everybody who matters and have the best connections. You'll beg me then but it'll be too late…"

"Just go" Santana said tiredly. These tantrums became more and more annoying.

"Fine" Rachel nodded.

She made sure she slammed the door as she left. Mr Schue watched the spot he had last seen Rachel for a few seconds before turning back to the class, smiling. He was used to Rachel's tantrums, they happened at least once a week after all. The more she walked out like that, the less interesting it became. He was pretty sure that one day they wouldn't even notice her leave.

"Alright, guys. Let's get ready for the Warblers week" he said.

Everybody whistled and cheered excitedly. They could say anything, everybody loved the Warblers and their music. And it was a great opportunity for Kurt to get himself ready for the unforgettable night waiting for him.

~ o ~

"Dalton Academy!" David shouted happily as they made their way through the hall.

"I can't believe we are back" Jeff said excitedly as he danced to the stairs.

"Everything looks the same and still…"

"It's different" Wes nodded, finishing Nick's words. "I know. I can feel it, too."

"I can't believe they actually let us perform here" David said.

"We are their favorites. Of course they let us perform" Nick said. "Come on, guys, let's go outside!"

They laughed happily as they ran through the door and out to the large garden. There were a lot of people outside, getting ready for the concert. It was the first time Dalton gave place to such an event. The boys had been skeptical when their producer had come up with the idea of giving a concert here, in their old school, but it looked like the principal was easy to convince after offering the right amount of money. Or so the boys believed. They didn't have to worry about the small details, they had people to take care about them after all, they only had to focus on their music.

"Come on, Blaine! Smile a little" Jeff said as he walked back to his awfully not excited friend and pulled him forward. "Aren't you excited to be back home?"

"Sure I am" Blaine muttered.

"Oh, come on. You're ruining my mood" Jeff said. "Have you and Sebastian had a fight again?"

Blaine only groaned as stepped away from the others.

"Why are you with him when you don't even like him?" David asked as he went after Blaine. "That guy is an asshole. You could do so much better."

"He's right, Blainey" Jeff nodded in agreement. "Look around, dude. Two more days and this place will be filled with hot single boys who would do anything to make you happy."

"I wouldn't do that" Blaine snorted.

"Why not? You are young, you shouldn't waste your best years for someone like Sebastian" Jeff said.

"I agree with him" Wes said. "You're clearly not happy with Sebastian. All you do is fight lately, it obviously doesn't work."

"We're going through a hard period, that's all" Blaine said, not completely believing himself either.

"Maybe you should end that hard period and jump into an easy one" Jeff suggested.

"A much more pleasurable one" David said.

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. They clearly didn't get it. Of course not, they were so young, too young for a serious relationship. Sometimes he felt like they were right, that he should just give up and live freely. Yes, a little time as single wouldn't hurt for sure. The idea became stronger with every occasion he and Sebastian fought about something stupid. So every time they met or called each other.

"Come on, guys. We have to practice" he said in the end, desperate for a change of topic. He was finally back home, he wanted to enjoy this time and not worry about his relationship. He could do that once he went home. Now he wanted to have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know, it's been a while and it's completely my fault. I started this year with a research trip for my PhD and it was so exhausting that I haven't written a single paragraph this year. My kid is sick, too, so I completely forgot about my stories. I hope things will get a little less hectic because this year is insanely hard so far.**

 **We hope you like this chapter. Please, let us know what you think.**

Kurt pretty much enjoyed the Warblers week, especially since every day brought him closer to the concert and meeting the band. But it wasn't just about the concert. The Warblers were the most talented young musicians of the states and every time one of the glee club members sang a song from them, it warmed Kurt's heart. Those guys were really talented, it wasn't a surprise that they had such a huge fan base. The melodies could be smooth and light or full of energy that made Kurt dance even in his half-sleeping state early in the morning, the lyrics were always perfect and had such deep meanings. Well, most of them. But the others were great, too. Kurt always found the perfect song for his current mood.

There was only one person in the choir room who ruined their fun. Rachel. She still couldn't accept that Kurt hadn't chosen her and she acted like every time she didn't get what she wanted: she chose to sit in the last row with her arms crossed, sighing heavily in every few minutes, refusing to sing. She didn't see that no one cared, not even Finn who got tired of her behavior after the second day and joined the boys instead to perform a Warbler song on their own.

It was a good decision, Kurt admitted as he watched the boys in front of him. Just like when they had had Justin Bieber week, the boys ended up forming an own band in the end and giving the best performance of the week.

"Kurt, you don't want to sing?" Mr Schue asked when the room fell silent again.

"Well, I…"

"Oh, no" Rachel groaned. "He can sing all he wants for the Warblers tomorrow but I don't want to hear him shriek right now."

"Excuse me?" Kurt glared at her.

"If there's someone in the room whose voice gives me a headache, it's definitely you, Berry" Santana said.

"Just because he brings you to the concert, you don't have to be rude to me. You know that I'm right" Rachel said.

"Rachel, enough" Finn hissed.

"What? Are you saying that they are right?" Rachel asked as she turned to Finn.

"I'm just…"

"I can't believe you are doing this to me. I'm your girlfriend!" Rachel said.

She jumped up and quickly walked to the door.

"Rachel!" Finn called after her but she didn't stop. Rachel left, again, and slammed the door shut.

"She'll break that door one day" Mercedes muttered.

"Why is she so angry? If she wants to see the Warblers, she could buy a ticket for herself" Brittany said.

"Not everyone is as smart as you are, honey" Santana told her.

Kurt didn't pay attention to them anymore. He watched his stepbrother in worry who seemingly didn't know if he should go after Rachel or better save himself from her wrath this time. He was wondering how long Finn would be able to stand Rachel's constant tantrums. It was definitely not good for Finn and Kurt knew him enough to know that once he had enough, he would give Rachel a piece of his mind. Maybe sooner than expected. Kurt considered changing his mind and taking Rachel with him instead of Santana but he decided not to. Rachel was old enough to understand that she couldn't always win and had to accept that not everything was about her. Kurt only wished that she wouldn't ruin everything. He really wanted to have fun the next day.

~ o ~

Kurt spent the entire Saturday morning in front of the mirror. His father would have told him that it was crazy but it was a very important event for him. He would meet the Warblers after all, he had to give his best. He took his time to clean his skin and style his hair and when he was ready with that, he dressed up. He had bought a few new clothes the previous day since it seemed like he had nothing to wear, at least nothing suitable for such an event. So he had gotten himself new clothes in the end. He knew he would be panicking around the boys, the fact that he looked great helped him relax a bit.

"Santana is waiting for you."

Kurt turned around to smile at Carole who stopped at the open door to watch him. He pushed himself up, checked his reflection in the mirror one more time and then walked to Carole.

"What do you think?" he asked, slowly turning around to show Carole his new outfit.

"That you shouldn't show your dad these clothes because he won't let you go to the concert" Carole smirked.

"This is an important event" Kurt said.

"I know" Carole said. "You deserved to win that contest."

"You are one of the few who think so" Kurt sighed.

"Oh, yes, I heard about Rachel" Carole nodded slowly.

"She's giving Finn a hard time" Kurt said.

"She'll get over it" Carole shrugged. "Don't think about them. Enjoy the show. Oh, and don't forget to take a few photos. I have to see the Warblers, even if I can't be there for real."

Kurt threw back his head and laughed.

"I would have taken you to the concert, you know" he said.

"Maybe the next time" Carole said, putting a hand on her stomach.

Kurt smiled as he watched her. Carole and Burt had told them the news only a few days earlier. It was too early to see anything but Carole already had the pregnancy glow people always talked about. She was so much more calmer, she always smiled and she was simply beautiful. Even if Kurt knew that she and his father had concerns about having a baby when their sons were already teenagers. They were afraid that they were too old for a baby but Kurt knew that they would be amazing parents. They already were. And Kurt was so excited to have a little sister or brother. Having Finn was great but he had always wanted a younger sibling.

"I can't wait to meet the baby" Kurt said.

"Me, too" Carole smiled. "That's why I have to be careful. In my age…"

"Do you have any idea how many people at your age have babies? First babies" Kurt said. "You'll be fine."

"It's just scary, you know" Carole said. "I never thought I would start it over again. We already have you and Finn and didn't plan to have another child."

"Things don't always go as planned" Kurt shrugged.

"That's right" Carole nodded. "But there's something that has to go a splanned tonight."

"That's true" Kurt said in agreement.

"Have fun" Carole said as she pulled Kurt into a hug. "And make sure Santana doesn't do anything stupid."

"I can't promise anything" Kurt laughed.

~ o ~

There was already a long line of people waiting to go inside when Kurt and Santana arrived. It was insane, considering that the concert wouldn't start for a few more hours. It seemed like everyone wanted to pass through the gates first and get the best places possible.

"I'm so glad you've taken me" Santana said.

"At least we don't have to wait too much" Kurt said.

"Are you excited to meet the Warblers?" Santana asked.

"You have no idea" Kurt smiled.

"Santana! Kurt!"

They both turned around to find the source of the voice and they soon pointed out Brittany, walking towards them.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Santana asked in surprise.

"I told you I would go to the concert with you" Brittany said. "I asked my dad to buy me a ticket and here I am! We are going to have so much fun!"

"This is a regular ticket, Brittany" Kurt said sadly.

"Oh, it's fine" Brittany said. "Here. Just turn it to a VIP ticket with your magical unicorn horn."

"My what?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Oh, honey" Santana smiled as she pulled Brittany close. "It doesn't work like that."

"You must have left it home" Brittany muttered. "Damn. I knew I should have told you to take it with you."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are on drugs or just…" Kurt fell silent the second Santana glared at him. "What should we do now?"

"Go. Have fun" Santana said.

"What? But…"

"We'll meet you inside" Santana explained. "I can't leave Brittany alone."

"But… But then I would meet the Warblers on my own…"

"Yeah" Santana said. "Go. I know you don't want to be late."

Kurt inhaled deeply. He knew that Santana would stay with Brittany, no matter what he said. Of course, she couldn't leave his girlfriend alone in this crowd. So he didn't have a choice, if he wanted to meet the Warblers, he had to go in there alone. And there was no way in hell he would miss such a huge opportunity.

He said goodbye and walked to the gate. He already enjoyed being a VIP guest, they let him in in no time and he was only minutes away from meeting the Warblers. And Blaine, of course. He wanted to meet Blaine the most. He took a deep breath and stepped to the staircase leading down to the garden where he would meet the band. It would be great. It had to be great. He wasn't nervous, he wouldn't say stupid things, just enjoy the meeting.

~ o ~

"No, Sebastian. Of course I didn't forget about you" Blaine said, rubbing his forehead.

His boyfriend always had the perfect timing. He got jealous in the worst moments, like right now when they were getting ready for the concert. He called Blaine and the boy answered the call, of course, believing that Sebastian was going to wish him luck. But he was so wrong. In the past five minutes, Sebastian had asked him various questions about boys in Ohio and what Blaine thought about them.

"You know I love you" Blaine said not too convincingly. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he loved Sebastian or was with him only because he was used to his company. Okay, not just sometimes. "No. I'm just with the guys."

"Don't tell me the man whore is jealous" Jeff snorted.

"Jeff!" Nick hissed, slapping Jeff's shoulder.

"What? Everybody knows that that ass has been fucked by more than one person" Jeff said. "Last time when we were in New York, I heard that…"

"Jeff!" Nick, David and Wes shouted at the same time. Blaine only glared at his friend.

"No, Sebastian. They are just saying hi" Blaine said. "Of course not. My friends like you."

"In which universe?" Wes muttered.

"You know what? I have no time for this right now" Blaine said suddenly. "No, I… No, of course not! Okay, bye, Sebastian."

He sighed heavily and dropped the phone onto the couch next to him.

"I guess it didn't go too well" Nick said.

"I'm getting tired of this" Blaine said. "I don't spend enough time at home, I never call him, but when I try to be a good boyfriend, I don't give him enough space."

"The beauty of a relationship" Jeff smiled.

"I have to get out of here" Blaine said as he stood up. "I just… I need fresh air."

"You can't!" David said. "We have to meet the guy who won the contest."

Blaine sighed again. He really needed some alone time right now. He wanted to give the best performance possible but it was hard when he couldn't get Sebastian out of his head. He was too angry to smile and dance as if everything was fine.

"Just tell that Kirk guy that I couldn't make it" Blaine said simply.

"It's Kurt" Nick rolled his eyes. "And it's not fair. You can't ignore everyone just because Sebastian is an asshole."

"I don't care" Blaine said.

He walked out of the room before any of his friends could stop him. He knew that he was rude and shouldn't get out his anger on his friends but he couldn't help it. Being with Sebastian was really hard and he just needed to be alone.

He walked down the corridor without any plan of what he wanted to do. He couldn't exactly go anywhere, the show was about to start and there were too many people outside to take a walk. He had to stay in the building, it was a lot safer, not to mention that he didn't want anyone to catch him like this. Sometimes he wished he could live a normal life like everybody else, that he could go anywhere without worrying about the paparazzi or crazy fans. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone like everybody else. Too bad he couldn't do that anymore. He was famous now and it wasn't always enjoyable. He had to accept that.

He turned towards the stairs, deciding to check on the classrooms upstairs. Maybe he was lucky and he could find a place where he could be alone for a little while. He still had to go back for the concert but if he skipped the meeting with Kurt, he could have some time for himself. He practically ran to the stairs as the idea formed in his mind, moving without paying attention to his surroundings. That was how he almost ran into a boy who was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" the boy said. "I didn't see you…"

"That's fine" Blaine smiled. "I should have been more careful."

"I think I'm lost" the boy said. "They told me to walk down the stairs but I'm not sure they talked about these stairs. Could you help…"

The boy fell silent the moment Blaine stepped back, so he could see his face clearly. He recognized him, that was sure. The boy's eyes widened and he turned scarlet within a blink.

"I'm Blaine" Blaine said simply. For him, it was natural to meet fans. The boy certainly didn't feel the same.

"Oh, my God" he said, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"And you are…" Blaine tried to help him.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel" the boy said. "I'm sorry. I just… I can't believe you are here. I mean, I knew you were here and we were about to meet anyway, I just… You know…"

Blaine smiled at him. The boy was simply adorable. And maybe more. Now that he had a chance to take a better look of Kurt, he realized that he wasn't just like any other fan. Blaine couldn't explain why he felt that way. Maybe because the boy had such a perfect, fair skin and bright blue eyes he had never seen before, or maybe because he looked really hot in his tight clothes. Blaine could tell that there was a perfectly sculptured body hidden under those clothes…

He shook his head and quickly reminded himself that he had a boyfriend and shouldn't think about this boy like that. Or anybody else. Sebastian should make him feel that way. The only problem was that Sebastian hadn't made him feel this great for a very long time. Besides, it was all innocent. He wasn't blind after all and it wasn't like he wanted anything from this boy...

"Would you like to have a coffee with me?" he asked suddenly.

As I said, it was all innocent.

"I… though that I would meet the band?" Kurt said uncertainly.

"They are still practicing" Blaine said simply. "Come on. I'll show you my favorite place here."

He reminded himself to send Wes a text to let them know that they should say in their room and let Blaine handle this. Luckily, he had his phone, so he didn't have to go back to them and waste any time. He didn't want to. He had no idea why but he was so excited. Something told him that he would enjoy this little time with Kurt and he wanted it to last as long as possible. It was weird. He didn't even know this guy.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down the stairs. He knew this place like the back of his hand, he had spent four years here after all, he knew every single room, every hidden corridor, and especially every single place where they could have some private time. They ran down the corridor and when they reached their destination, Blaine opened the door and motioned Kurt to step inside.

"Wow" the boy said in awe.

"This is where we used to practice" Blaine said.

"Oh, of course" Kurt nodded. "You were in your school's glee club."

"You seem to know a lot about me" Blaine smiled.

"I do, actually" Kurt said. "I read every single article about you."

He blushed again as he looked up at Blaine.

"I know I seem crazy but…"

"Nah, I think it's cute" Blaine said. He led Kurt to the couch and sat down beside him. Once he sent Wes a text to let him know that they better left them alone, he turned back to Kurt. "Tell me, Kurt Hummel. What do you know about me?"

"You know my full name" Kurt said in surprise.

"Of course I do. You won our contest" Blaine laughed. "Now tell me. I need to check if you deserve the VIP ticket."

It was just a joke, of course, and Kurt seemed to get it. Probably because Blaine winked and smiled as he said that. He wanted to make Kurt less uncomfortable and it seemed to work.

"Alright" Kurt said after taking a deep breaths. "Your name's Blaine Devon Anderson. You're 19, you grew up in a wealthy family in Westerville but weren't always a Warbler. You attended a public school but you were bullied, and you came to Dalton after being beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"Impressive" Blaine nodded.

"I also know that you have an older brother and you wanted to be an actor like him."

Kurt fell silent for a moment.

"How did you end up in a band?" he frowned.

Blaine threw back his head and laughed.

"That's a good question" he said in the end. "I wanted to be on Broadway but then we started the band and became famous… I guess I just forgot about my dream in the process."

"That's sad" Kurt said. "I mean… I'm glad you are in the band and everyone can hear you sing, but I think people should live for their dreams."

"Maybe I will, one day" Blaine shrugged. "I'm young. I can always leave this life behind and start a new one in New York."

"You would be amazing on Broadway" Kurt said.

They had a really good time. Blaine wished they could just stay there forever and talk. It was so easy to be with Kurt. He was a little uncertain but sweet and honest. Blaine appreciated it in people. He liked when people give their true selves and what Kurt showed him was definitely something he liked. That was why he was a little disappointed when the rest of the Warblers joined them before he could get to know Kurt better. His friends had really bad timing.

At least Kurt seemed to have fun with them. They shared stories about their Dalton years and let Kurt ask questions about them. They also gave him small present and a lot of autographs when Kurt told them that he had two friends waiting for him outside.

But then it ended, just as quickly as it started. They had to go back to their room to get ready for the concert and Kurt had to go to the park to take his place in the front row. Blaine sighed heavily as he stepped to the boy and took his hands. Okay, maybe it was too much to give to a stranger but Kurt made him feel like nobody else in a good while.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel" Blaine said. "I wish we had more time, but…"

"I know" Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Blaine. This meeting was a lot better than I expected. I'll remember it for the rest of my life."

"Did I make a good impression?" Blaine smiled.

"Absolutely" Kurt nodded.

They were disturbed again as two men came to take Kurt to his place. Blaine let go of his hands with a heavy heart. It was strange. He barely knew Kurt but it still felt like they were connected. Like he lost something important as the boy walked out of the room and with that, from his life.

"Oh, come on, Blaine" he told himself when he realized how stupid it was. "Don't be crazy. He's just a guy. A really good looking one but you won't see him ever again, so…"

So he should just focus on his performance. It had to be great because Kurt would be there in the first row and… Oh, dammit. It would be harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **We hope you are ready for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Special thank you for** _ **I hate mosquitos**_ **for the song. I think we all have such experiences.:)**

 **Lyrics: Katy Perry - Teenage Dream**

Kurt often wondered what being a star was like. He knew for sure that he would get to know it, once he was done with high school and he went to college to New York. Rachel wasn't the only one with such dreams and although Kurt was a lot quieter about his dreams, he still had them. He imagined a lot of times that he was on the stage, that there were a lot of people watching him and enjoying his show. Okay, he knew that he had to work on that, he was still nervous when he had to sing in front of others, but he could work on that. He believed in himself, that he would get out of Lima one day and live for his dreams. He would walk down the crowded streets of New York and enjoy the attention. He would get flowers and letters from his fans, he would be in the news, he would attend the most important events… And win the most important awards, preferably while seeing Rachel lose. It was such a horrible thought but he couldn't help it. He had tried to be nice to Rachel so many times but it didn't work. She was just… Rachel. She was probably born that way.

But Kurt didn't want to think about Rachel that day, not that he could do so. He was living in a dream for a whole day and although his meeting with the Warblers was over, the end of the night was far away. He closed his eyes and hummed happily as he enjoyed the refreshers and snacks he was offered as he waited for the concert to begin. Life was great. For the first time, he didn't have to wait outside with the crowd, he would get the best place ever and he didn't even have to fight for it. He was such a lucky boy.

As he reached for his glass again, knowing that the concert would start soon, his thoughts wandered back to Blaine. He had known that Blaine was a nice guy but he was a lot more than that. He was so sweet and honest and funny and oh… Kurt was pretty sure that he was in love with him. And he wanted to be on Broadway, too… Kurt's fantasy was already creating a lot different scenarios where the two of them bumped into each other in New York and just like in the movies, they remembered the connection they had felt the first time they had met, where they fell in love with each other and there was no one to stop them… Not even a boyfriend.

Kurt sighed as he remembered Blaine's current status. As the band's greatest fan, he knew everything about their private lives, at least as much as someone could find out from the news. Blaine was in a relationship with a guy named Sebastian Smythe, a young but successful actor in Los Angeles, someone Kurt hated so much. Sebastian wasn't even a good looking guy and as much as he knew about him, he was really frustrating. He kept Blaine close every time they went somewhere together, he was on every single photo with Blaine, showing off his disgusting hoarse teeth, clinging on Blaine as if he was his prisoner and not the man he loved. Okay, maybe he just made it up in his mind but he couldn't help it, especially now that he met Blaine personally. He deserved so much better, someone who appreciated his talent and the nice boy Blaine truly was. But Blaine was taken and he had to accept it. He could dream about being with him as much as he wanted to but the truth was, his chance to meet Blaine ever again was close to zero. He had to accept that this night would be over soon and then he would be nothing but the nameless boy from Lima like before.

He still didn't let those depressing thoughts bother him. Not now. Now he would go out there and have the best show of his life. He could go back to reality the next day. Now he only wanted to enjoy his time.

A few times later, he was called and brought down to the rest of people waiting for the band. Kurt took his place in the first row and waited for the concert to begin. He felt so lonely out of sudden. He wished Santana had been there with him, and Brittany, too, so they would enjoy the concert together. It would be so much better.

"How was it?"

Kurt turned as he heard the familiar voice and his eyes widened in surprise as Santana and Brittany pushed themselves through the crowd, right towards him.

"How… I thought you had to be stay back there" Kurt said.

"I thought you knew me" Santana shrugged. "I have my ways."

"She told those guys that they could touch her boobs if they let us in here" Brittany told Kurt.

"And they believed me" Santana shook her head. "I can't believe it was so easy."

"I'm so glad you're here, guys" Kurt said honestly and hugged the girls.

"We wouldn't have missed the chance to see the Warblers from the first row" Santana said. "So how was the meeting?"

"Amazing" Kurt said excitedly. "The guys are so great. They told me a lot about themselves. Oh, and they sent these for you."

He quickly pushed the CDs and autographs into the girls' hands.

"I told them that I had two friends out there" Kurt said.

"They are so cool" Brittany said. "And you, too."

"Thank you, Britt" Kurt said.

"Did you meet Blaine?" Santana asked next.

"Oh, yes" Kurt said. "We bumped into each other on the stairs and we had coffee together. He's such an amazing boy. He wanted to be a Broadway star, can you believe it? He said that he might move to New York one day. He loves musicals."

"That's something you should never tell Berry" Santana said.

"I don't care" Kurt said. "I'll never forget this day."

"And it's not even over!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"True" Santana nodded as she put an arm around her. "So where are those boys?"

"I don't know. They should have started minutes ago" Kurt frowned.

~ o ~

Blaine simply wanted to die. He made his way back to the dressing room to get ready to the concert when Sebastian called him again. He decided n to ignore him, at least until the show was over. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his boyfriend, especially not now that he couldn't get Kurt out of his head. He had no idea why he kept thinking about the boy. It wasn't like they would meet again, Kurt would stay here, he would go back to Los Angeles and it wasn't like they did anything but having a coffee and a good talk together. It was just a short time of his life. Still, Kurt made it hard to forget. He was so not like Sebastian. He was funny and beautiful and it was so easy to talk to him. Blaine wished he had more people like him in his life. It would make everything so much easier for him. But he would never see Kurt again and he had to accept that all he had were his sometimes really annoying friends and his boyfriend who didn't let him breath.

"Blaine, Sebastian is calling" Wes told him.

"I know" Blaine said. He just didn't care.

"You should talk to him, dude, because he doesn't leave us alone" David said.

"Oh, great. He's calling" Jeff smirked when his phone started ringing.

"Don't!" Blaine said quickly before Jeff could answer the call and cause him more trouble. He pulled out the phone from Jeff's hand and took a deep breath before accepting Sebastian's call. "Hey, Sebastian. I would say it's good to hear your voice again but you know that the concert is about to start."

The boys held their breaths as they watched Blaine who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I met him" Blaine said. "Because it's in our contract."

"Should we tell him that Blaine was left alone with Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"No!" the others said at the same time.

"Why? It would be fun" Jeff said.

"Listen, I have no time for this…" Blaine said in frustration. "Because I have to work! No, I'm not cheating on you… You know what? I can't do this anymore. You're suffocating me!"

Nobody moved as Blaine took a deep breath and turned away from them.

"We are done" he said, his voice quiet but steady. "No, I don't want to talk about it. It's over."

Jeff jumped forward just in time to catch his phone before Blaine could break it. Then he quickly jumped back from his friend. Angry Blaine could be really scary. But as Blaine turned back to them, there was no sign of anger in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked carefully.

"Sure" Blaine said easily. "Come on, guys, our fans are waiting for us."

"Blaine are you sure you're…"

"I'm fine" Blaine said. "I should have done this a long time ago. Let's go!"

The Warblers followed their lead singer without a word. Blaine handled the break up so easily. They weren't sure if he understood that he had just ended a long-time relationship with the man he loved. Or at least he said he loved. Either way, they would find out soon.

~ o ~

The boys always enjoyed being in the spotlight. They loved the way their fans looked at them, that they moved and sang with them every single song. The feeling that they made them feel so good was incredible. This time it was a lot more than the usual excitement and determination to let their fans have a great time. They were home after all, the place where everything had begun. They knew some of these guys personally, they had gone to school together, they had met in the coffee shop, they were sort of a family. So the Warblers wanted to make this night special for their fans.

"Hey, guys" Blaine smiled as he stepped forward. "We are so excited about tonight. You might not know but the five of us attended this school, not even that long ago. I have to tell you, those were the best days of our lives. We met here, we joined the glee club together and then decided to start a band on our own. Who knew that we would get so far, right?"

He paused for a moment. He was very careful not to let others see how he truly felt inside, so he was careful not to drop that smile for a second. He had to remind himself that these people came to see them, some of them had traveled a lot, not to mention that they paid a lot of money, only to hear them play. They couldn't let their fans down, especially not because Sebastian was an asshole.

"Anyway, we are so glad to be back and that we can share this experience with you. I know we already told you this so many times but it is really important: we would be nothing without you. So thank you, guys, for coming here tonight to be with us" Blaine said.

He motioned for the others that he was done and took a step back for their first song. The applause following it was enough to make him forget about Sebastian for a while.

Or more than that… It wasn't too hard to find Kurt in the crowd. He was standing right in front of him, beside two girls who must have been his friends. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine the whole time as if he was all alone on the stage. Blaine smiled, for real this time. It was so easy to forget everything when Kurt was so close. Blaine started wondering if he could meet Kurt again before leaving Ohio. Maybe the next day. They could have coffee together and talk a little before Blaine had to go. Maybe he could ask for Kurt's phone number and talk to him more often. Kurt wouldn't stay in Lima forever and Blaine could come back one day, too, so it wasn't like they would part and never see each other again. Right?

Blaine almost forgot the lyrics as he got lost in his thoughts and bumped into Wes who was standing beside him. Wes looked at him questioningly but there was no time to talk. Blaine simply acted like nothing happened and turned back to the audience. No, to Kurt. He was only singing to Kurt right in that moment.

Kurt surely didn't know how he made Blaine feel, at least he didn't give any sign that he knew what was going on. He was dancing with his friends but kept his eyes on Blaine. That was enough for Blaine to make a decision. He still didn't know how or when but he had to see Kurt Hummel again. He couldn't leave without letting Kurt know how he made Blaine feel or at least giving himself a chance to get lost in those blue eyes one more time. It was selfish. Blaine couldn't promise anything, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to, but Kurt made him feel like… Exactly.

Blaine smiled as he turned to his friends after they finished the song to ask for their help. He knew the perfect way how to tell Kurt about his feelings without risking too much. He couldn't afford that for himself after all. He was too bold sometimes but he still knew how he had to act if he didn't want to be all over the news for a crazy feeling that might not even be real.

"This song is for a very special person" Blaine started. "He came into my life so suddenly and then everything seemed to change. It's such a wonderful experience. I'm sure you all know this song, so please, sing it with us. We all know this feeling after all."

He motioned for the boys to start singing and then he stepped forward to stand right in front of Kurt. He had to understand the message.

 _You think I'm pretty_ _  
_ _Without any make-up on_ _  
_ _You think I'm funny_ _  
_ _When I tell the punchline wrong_ _  
_ _I know you get me_ _  
_ _So I let my walls come down, down_ __

 _Before you met me_ _  
_ _I was alright_ _  
_ _But things were kinda heavy_ _  
_ _You brought me to life_ _  
_ _Now every February_ _  
_ _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_ __

 _Let's go all the way tonight_ _  
_ _No regrets, just love_ _  
_ _We can dance until we die_ _  
_ _You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine wasn't sure if it worked but Kurt seemed happy and that was a good sign. He definitely had to talk to him.

 _You make me feel_ _  
_ _Like I'm livin'_ _  
_ _A teenage dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's run away and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_ __

 _My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now, baby, I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

Kurt finally noticed it. He frowned and turned his head, checking if he was right. Blaine kept his eyes on the boy and almost laughed when Kurt's eyes widened in realization.

 _We drove to Cali_ _  
_ _And got drunk on the beach_ _  
_ _Got a motel_ _  
_ _And built a fort out of sheets_ _  
_ _I finally found you_ _  
_ _My missing puzzle piece_ _  
_ _I'm complete_ __

 _Let's go all the way tonight_ _  
_ _No regrets, just love_ _  
_ _We can dance until we die_ _  
_ _You and I, we'll be young forever_ __

 _You make me feel_ _  
_ _Like I'm livin'_ _  
_ _A teenage dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's run away and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_ __

 _My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now, baby, I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

Was it possible to fall in love with someone for the first sight? Or was it just the song making Blaine feel so warm inside? He remembered what it had been like to be with Sebastian but it was definitely not this good. It had been exciting at first, especially when they had kept their relationship hidden from the world, but that was all. It was new and interesting but as Blaine thought about it, there were no romantic feelings. Nothing like in the movies.

 _I'mma get your heart racing_ _  
_ _In my skin-tight jeans_ _  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight_ _  
_ _Let you put your hands on me_ _  
_ _In my skin-tight jeans_ _  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe he would make the biggest mistake of his life. His break up with Sebastian was still so fresh after all. People had a break after that before meeting new people. That was the rational thing to do. But Blaine didn't want to think rationally. He simply wanted to get over with this concert and find Kurt somehow. Oh, yes, he already knew what to do. Kurt would say yes for sure, they would have a chance to talk, Blaine could get the boy know better and decide what he wanted. Or simply follow his feelings. His friends did that all the time after all. He was young, he had so much to experience and he would regret if he left without meeting Kurt again.

 _You make me feel_ _  
_ _Like I'm livin'_ _  
_ _A teenage dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's run away and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_ __

 _My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now, baby, I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Tonight. At the party. Kurt had to be there. Blaine would make sure he was there. And then… Then anything could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **The new chapter is finally here! I had some trouble with doc manager and I couldn't upload anything for a little while. It seems like everything works properly again, though, so enjoy!**

Kurt felt like he was in heaven. As they made their way towards the gates, he and the girls kept humming their favorite Warbler songs and he had to hold himself back not to start dancing right there. The concert had been amazing. The boys had sung all of the songs Kurt loved – not that there was any of their songs Kurt didn't like –, they had given a great show and had also showed them a few songs from their next album. So it was a wonderful night and Kurt was pretty sure that he would never forget it.

He also wouldn't forget the way Blaine looked at him. It was clear that he had sung Teenage Dream for Kurt, he had kept his eyes on Kurt the whole time and it had felt like he wanted to say more than he could express in that song. Kurt wished he had a chance to meet Blaine again, to talk to him one more time. They had had so little time to talk that evening, Kurt was afraid that it had been the only occasion he saw the other boy. He still wouldn't forget Blaine Anderson and now that he knew him, he loved the singer more than ever. Blaine was an amazing person. Kurt would remember him until his dying day, that was sure.

"You are coming over, right?" Brittany asked when they finally stopped in front of the building.

"Of course" Santana nodded. "We can stay as long as we want to. Burt and Carole really don't mind."

"That's great" Brittany smiled. "We can have our own Warbler party tonight!"

"Even if somebody wants to be at another party" Santana smiled knowingly.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"Oh, come on. Don't you think I noticed how you looked at Blaine?" Santana said.

"He's really nice" Kurt muttered.

"Sure he is" Santana said.

"And hot" Brittany nodded.

"Yeah" Kurt sighed. He already missed Blaine.

"I can't wait to see Berry's face when you tell her that you had a date with Blaine" Santana said.

"It wasn't a date" Kurt said.

"Of course not" Santana snorted. "The two of you having coffee privately. It's all innocent."

"Yes, it is" Kurt said. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the first fan Blaine had had coffee with. It wasn't a big deal. Blaine just tried to be nice, there was nothing wrong with that.

"If it makes you sleep better…" Santana shrugged.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but then a car stopped beside them, an expensive looking one with tinted windows. Kurt was more surprised when the guy who had helped him earlier stepped out and walked straight to them.

"Hello, Kurt" he said.

"Hey" Kurt said quietly. He had no idea what was going on.

"The band has another surprise for you" the guy said. "They want you to join them for their after party."

"What?" Kurt and the girls asked in unison.

"I can take you to their party if you want to see the guys again" the man said and smiled. "Or better Blaine. I guess it was his idea."

Kurt looked at Santana and Brittany, hoping that they could give him an advice. He wanted to go so badly and see Blaine again but he was also scared. It was surely uncommon that the lead singer of the band invited people he barely knew for their parties. Kurt was afraid of what would happen if he said yes. But he had a chance to meet Blaine again, he couldn't miss it...

"Go" Santana said. "Have fun."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"You won't have another chance like this" Brittany said.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Santana smiled.

"Is there something you wouldn't do?" Kurt asked back.

"Good point" Santana nodded. "Now go. Don't let your lover boy wait for you."

"It's not a date" Kurt muttered.

"Of course not" Santana snorted. As if she was stupid.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the car. The man opened the back door for him and he got in quickly, before he could change his mind. To be honest, he was terrified. He wasn't that kind who lied to his parents and spent his nights with strangers. Damn, he hadn't even been to a real party before. He was just 15. He had a lot of time to go crazy and make his father and stepmother worried about him.

But he couldn't say no to such an opportunity. He would meet Blaine again and that was a lot more important than being the innocent boy his father thought he was. Okay, he was still an innocent boy. He wouldn't do anything stupid, he wouldn't drink and he certainly wouldn't have sex with random guys. He wasn't that type. But he also wouldn't tell his dad about this. He knew his father, he would be so disappointed in him and he wouldn't understand Kurt's reasons. So he had to lie to him. That was the only way.

Kurt got more and more nervous on the way. It felt so weird to sit in a stranger's car, he felt so alone and it was so… cold. He wondered if stars felt like this every time they were brought to somewhere by their drivers. He had thought that it was cool, that it made them feel important, more than regular people but he wasn't that sure anymore. The driver didn't say anything on their way and Kurt felt so uncomfortable. He just wanted his dad's car. It smelled like his father and it was so full of life. This one wasn't. He thought about his father again. He had to tell Santana not to talk to him about this, he couldn't hurt his father, he couldn't let him know about this night, not now. Maybe someday when he got older but for now he had to tell him what he wanted to hear. For his own sake. Burt could be overprotective sometimes. Okay, most of the times, and it meant he worried too much. It wasn't good for his heart and Kurt didn't want to be responsible for a heart attack or something equally horrible. It wasn't like he would find out, right? He would go back to Brittany as soon as possible and nobody would know about this night except for the girls. And Kurt trusted them completely.

When they finally arrived, Kurt got out of the car without hesitation and waited for the driver to join him. The man walked to him and smiled at him as he motioned for Kurt to go inside. Kurt took a deep breath before turning to the door. It was a small hotel. He had thought that they would go to a club. He had no idea why. He would probably never make it inside since he was too young for clubbing. It was a relief after all. It would have been horrible to make this way, hoping that he would meet Blaine again, only to be sent home. But now there was nothing to stop him. He would go in there and face the other boy again. What would he say? He should thank Blaine for the song. He should also say something like… okay, he had no idea what he should say. He only wanted to see Blaine.

As it turned out, the Warblers and their guests occupied the whole hotel. There were people everywhere Kurt looked. Even if there weren't as many people as before, he felt crowded. Maybe because of the small place. As he figured out, there weren't too many strangers around, only the Warblers, probably people working with them and a few more guests. It could have been worse.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine and all his worry disappeared in that moment. Blaine was walking towards him with that beautiful smile on his face. He wasn't wearing his clothes from earlier, he must have gotten out of them after the concert and now he was in his simple jeans and a black shirt, clothes he usually wore. Kurt knew, he read everything about Blaine after all.

"I'm glad you're here" Blaine said and turned to the guy beside Kurt. "Thank you, Joe."

"Anytime" the man – Joe – said and with a short bow, he left them.

Kurt looked after him for a while before turning back to Blaine. He wanted to say something but nothing came out. Here he was again, alone with Blaine Anderson, and he was just too nervous to say anything.

"Would you like something to drink?" Blaine offered.

"Sure" Kurt said in the end. He hoped that it wouldn't be alcohol. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to handle it and he wasn't stupid enough to get drunk. His father had talked about the dangers of drinking so many times, Kurt knew how badly it could end.

"What would you like?" Blaine asked.

"An orange juice?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"Good choice. I'll get one for myself, too" Blaine said.

"Wait, you don't drink?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"I thought you knew me, Kurt Hummel" Blaine smiled. "No, I don't. It's not good for my voice and… let's say alcohol isn't my friend."

Kurt was dying to know what it meant but Blaine didn't seem like he wanted to tell him that story. It was fine. He didn't know Kurt after all, of course he didn't share everything with him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to face the other Warblers. He smiled as they moved closer to them, the way the greeted him like an old friend. It felt so nice.

"Don't tell me he got you that" Jeff said as he pulled the glass out of Kurt's hand. "Do you want something more serious?"

"Jeff, leave him alone" Blaine told him sternly.

"Why? He's our guest, too" Jeff said. "I'm glad you're here. He can't shut up about you."

"Jeff" Blaine hissed.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice" Jeff said.

"You're making him feel uncomfortable" Nick pointed out.

Everyone was looking at him again and Kurt really felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to so much attention, especially not from the members of his favorite band.

"Why don't you just leave us alone and find someone else to bother?" Blaine asked. He stepped to Kurt and put an arm around him. Kurt was pretty sure that it was a dream. He couldn't be this lucky, right?

"Come on, Jeff, leave them" Wes said. "Do you still want that karaoke competition? Because you have to know, I'll beat you again."

"In your dreams, Wesley" Jeff replied.

Blaine sighed heavily as he watched his friends, running through the room to get the microphones. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were adults. They could be so immature. Blaine then turned back to Kurt and smiled at the blushing boy.

"Why don't we sit down?" he offered.

Kurt only nodded. He still tried to get used to the atmosphere of this place. He had never been to a real party before, the lights, the sounds, the hotness were all new to him. He stayed close to Blaine who seemed to be able to calm his nerves for some reason. Maybe it was childish but he felt safe with Blaine, so he wanted to be around him the whole time. Luckily, Blaine didn't seem to mind. He pulled Kurt close and led him to a couch.

"Is this your first party?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I…" Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to seem like the poor little boy who didn't find his place. He wanted Blaine to like him.

"It's okay" Blaine said. "I didn't go to parties at your age. It's completely normal."

"I do go to parties" Kurt said. Okay, he had been to Rachel's house party once but it counted, right? It had been a party after all, even if it had been probably the worse one Kurt attended. With too many rules and her annoying personality, Rachel had only ruined the mood.

"Sure" Blaine smiled. He certainly didn't believe Kurt. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me. I don't bite."

"I know" Kurt said.

"You still seem so distant" Blaine said honestly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I just can't believe I'm here" Kurt smiled. And that Blaine had sung that song for him. He couldn't believe that someone like Blaine noticed him.

"Well, you certainly are" Blaine smiled. "And I'm so happy you said yes."

"What am I doing here?" Kurt blurted out. "I mean, I know what I… you know what I mean."

"You mean why did I invite you?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded.

"Because I wanted to see you again" Blaine replied.

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. It felt like a dream. He was here, with Blaine Anderson, because the boy wanted to see him again. He couldn't believe it was real.

"Kurt, relax" Blaine told him. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You're safe here, believe me. Nothing will happen to you, okay? I just wanted to talk to you before we leave."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I think you're special and I couldn't leave without seeing you again" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to enjoy this conversation and believe Blaine, he knew a lot about him. Practically everything possible, as he had told Blaine before the concert. He knew that Blaine was in a relationship and talking to other boys like this behind his boyfriend's back was so not fair. Even if the rumors were true and Blaine and Sebastian fought a lot lately. Kurt wouldn't be the one responsible for their break. He had to stop Blaine, now.

"Look, Blaine" he started after taking a deep breath. "You seem like a nice guy…"

"I'm trying" Blaine smiled.

"But it's not right" Kurt continued. "You have a boyfriend. You can't just invite random boys to your parties and flirt with them."

Oh. Of course. Blaine should have known that Kurt knew about him and Sebastian, too. Everybody knew about them after all, Sebastian made sure they always did something worth an article. He loved attention. Sometimes Blaine wondered if he was just with him because he needed Blaine's fame. Had been. He wasn't with Sebastian anymore, he reminded himself. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

He smiled and put an arm around Kurt. It felt so natural. Even if he barely knew Kurt, it felt like they were good friends. Or more. And now that he was free to do whatever he wanted, he wanted to get close to Kurt more than ever.

"I don't think you get it" Kurt said. Blaine didn't seem to understand him at all. "You are with Sebastian. Does he even know what you do behind his back?"

"Kurt, Sebastian and I aren't together anymore" Blaine smiled.

"Oh" Kurt said in surprise. "I'm… sorry?"

"Don't be" Blaine said easily. "It was a mistake. Our relationship never really worked. I should have broken up with him years ago. I don't feel bad at all."

Kurt inhaled deeply. It was a lot to take in and it surprised him how easily Blaine took it. Maybe he told him the truth and he didn't regret breaking up with Sebastian. And in that case…

Kurt smiled. Blaine was single and he seemed to be interested in Kurt. Not just interested, it was a lot more. He had sung a song for Kurt after all, he had asked him to accompany him to this party and didn't seem to care about anything but Kurt. It felt like a dream. Probably the best dream possible.

"So, Kurt Hummel, I hope you don't mind if I spend this night with you" Blaine winked.

"Not at all" Kurt said without hesitation.

"Very good" Blaine said. "Did you like the song?"

"You sang me" Kurt said, realization hitting him again. Blaine had sung him that song. Nobody else. He felt so special.

"I had to let you know how you make me feel" Blaine said honestly. "I have no idea what's going on between us, all I know is that I have to get to know you better."

"Me too" Kurt said. "I want to know everything about you. Not what you tell the reporters. I want to know your true self."

Blaine watched him in silence for a while. Kurt was probably the first boy interested in him who wanted to see that side of Blaine. Not even Sebastian had bothered to ask Blaine about himself. Nobody really cared until they got what they wanted from him. But Kurt cared. Blaine could feel that he meant what he said. Kurt wanted to get to know him like nobody else. It just made him like the boy more than before.

"We-we should go to a more private place" Blaine said. "I mean, if you want to. I just thought it would be better to…"

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I trust you" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand. "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Valentine's Day!** **  
** **Lyrics: Come What May from the movie Moulin Rouge**

Santana sighed happily as she pulled Brittany into her arms. As much as she had enjoyed the concert, she was tired and this little relaxing time she had with her girlfriend felt so good. She wished they had had more time to spend together. They couldn't really act so freely at school, not that she was ashamed of their relationship. But she knew how cruel people could be and how uncomfortable they made Brittany, so she held herself back when they had company. But now it was just the two of them and she could love Brittany with all of her heart.

"Do you think Kurt is okay?" Brittany asked just when Santana started kissing her neck.

"Of course" Santana said.

"I don't know" Brittany said. "Shouldn't we call him?"

"Come on, he's fine" Santana said. "He's enjoying his time with Blaine. We should leave him alone and do the same."

Brittany tried to relax but she couldn't fool Santana. She sat up on the bed and sighed deeply.

"You can't forget about him for a moment, right?" Santana asked.

"I'm sorry" Brittany said. "But you know what men are like. We can't trust them."

"Blaine is not like them" Santana said.

"How do you know?" Brittany asked. "What if he's a serial killer and is torturing Kurt in this moment?"

"Honey" Santana smiled. "Kurt's fine. I can feel it."

"Does it mean your Mexican third eye still works?" Brittany asked.

"Of course" Santana said reassuringly. "Believe me, I tested the guy before I let Kurt go with him. He's okay. You have nothing to worry about."

She smirked as she imagined what Kurt might be doing with Blaine.

"Besides, I think the least he'll do is let Blaine into his pants" she said. "So stop worrying and let me help you relax."

Brittany seemed to believe her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried not to think about Kurt too much.

~ o ~

Kurt was so nervous. Blaine told him that he had nothing to worry about because they wouldn't do anything Kurt didn't want. He only wanted to talk privately. Kurt wanted to believe him, of course, but then he remembered all the horror stories his father had told him about men and he couldn't not worry about how this night might end. Maybe he should just go home and forget about Blaine...

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked as he returned with their drinks and sat down beside Kurt. "You're so pale."

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled. No, he didn't want to leave. Not now when he was all alone with Blaine and could talk to him as much as he wanted. He shouldn't listen to his father all the time.

He really liked Blaine's room. It was on the second floor but it was nothing like Kurt had imagined it. Room 206 seemed like any other one from the outside but it was a suite as it turned out with at least two rooms, a huge bathroom and a living room that was about twice as large as the one Kurt and his family had. More than enough for one person. They chose to sit on the living room's couch where they could talk without feeling uncomfortable, at least that was what Blaine told him. Kurt didn't mind, although he would have spent some more time in the other rooms, just to memorize every detail. He wouldn't be in such a place anymore, he wanted to enjoy his time here as long as he could. He didn't want to be rude, though, so when Blaine offered him to go back to the other room, he followed him without a word.

"You're nervous. That's cute" Blaine smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath. It was fine. They were just talking, that was what he wanted after all.

"So what happened with you and Sebastian?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. "I thought you were doing fine."

"Not really" Blaine groaned. "I just… I don't think we were meant to be. I tried to make it work but we kept fighting and then I realized that it wasn't good for any of us."

"Relationships aren't easy" Kurt said.

"You say that as if you have a lot of experience" Blaine smiled.

"I don't" Kurt blushed. "I don't have any experience at all but I still have my opinion."

"Being together with someone can be complicated, especially when you are both famous" Blaine explained. "We both travel a lot, we barely saw each other and even when we managed to have a date, we had to be careful with what we do. There were people watching us all the time."

"That must be hard" Kurt said.

"It was" Blaine nodded. "But that wasn't our problem. Famous couples manage to work together fine, but they both have to want it."

"You didn't want it?" Kurt asked.

"I did" Blaine said. "I tried really hard to make it work between us. It was Sebastian who didn't seem to want that relationship as much as I wanted. Nothing was good enough for him and I got tired of it."

Kurt sighed. It must have been so hard for Blaine.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be" Blaine said. "I'm fine, really. I should have broken up with him a long time ago. I guess I only stayed with him because it was comfortable. I wasn't in love with him and I know for sure that he didn't love me either. I guess it was convenient, having someone around when I needed it."

"It wasn't really good for any of you then" Kurt said.

"No, it wasn't" Blaine sighed. "But it's over. I don't have to worry about what Sebastian would say anymore, I can finally be myself."

"You mean you can invite random guys to your room?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like someone who invites anyone to his room?" Blaine asked.

"You could" Kurt pointed out.

"I don't want to fuck random guys if that's what you're worried about" Blaine said. "I asked you to come here with me because I think you're special. More than any other guy."

"Why do you think so?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea" Blaine smiled. "I feel like I already know you, like we are old friends. Is it weird?"

"I think it is" Kurt nodded. "But I'm glad you feel that way."

"I want to be completely honest with you. I do have thoughts about kissing you but as I said, I won't try anything that makes you feel uncomfortable" Blaine said. "If you only want to talk, that's completely fine. I only want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Kurt watched him for a while in complete silence. He appreciated that Blaine was honest with him but he knew that it wouldn't lead them anywhere. Blaine would leave the next morning and probably never come back. They wouldn't see each other anymore, so thinking about a possible relationship with Blaine was completely insane. And Kurt wasn't that kind who kissed random men. He wasn't, really.

"I want you to kiss me" he said suddenly.

"You do?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"I do" Kurt said, a lot more confidently this time. "I do. God, I can't believe I said that. I mean it, though. I want it, too."

Blaine leaned closer to him, slowly and carefully, giving Kurt time to pull back if he wanted to. But Kurt couldn't make himself move. Being so close to Blaine made his heart beat rapidly and he wanted nothing but to reach out and touch the boy. Oh, he was already doing that. And Blaine seemed to like it.

"Close your eyes and let me lead you" Blaine whispered.

Kurt did as he was told. He closed his eyes and let Blaine guide him down to the couch and climb over him. Blaine gently stroked his cheek before pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt had imagined what his first kiss would be like so many times. He had seen it in the movies so many times but now that he was actually kissing a real person, it seemed so much better. Blaine's lips were warm and soft and he smelled so good. Kurt didn't want to let break contact at all. He wanted to stay here forever and kiss Blaine.

He still jumped as Blaine's hand found his way under his shirt and started to explore his bare skin. Kurt panicked and pushed Blaine away, so he could sit up.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine" Blaine said. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Kurt knew he ruined everything. That awkward silence was enough to prove that. He wanted to correct his mistake so badly but he had no idea what to do. Blaine seemed to find a solution, though, saving them from further conversations about Kurt's weird behavior.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Blaine offered.

"Yes!" Kurt said quickly. A movie, that was innocent. That was what they needed.

"What do you want to watch?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know" Kurt replied. He watched movies all the time but he didn't remember one single title in that moment.

"You said that you liked romantic movies, right?" Blaine asked. "Well, I like them, too, especially when there are singing people in them."

He walked to the TV, turned it on, and a minute later Kurt could see a picture on the screen he knew very well. He saw this movie all the time. It was one of his favorites.

"I love Moulin Rouge" he said excitedly.

"Everyone loved this movie" Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed happily as he watched the scenes he knew so well. It was one of his favorites movies, the story line was perfect, the songs beautiful, the love of Christian and Satine so strong… He cried every time when he saw Satine die. It was truly heartbreaking. He still watched the movie over and over again because it made him believe that he could be whoever he wanted. And he wanted to be on the stage. He wanted to sing and dance and show the world how talented he was. Yes, he would get there, one day, in the not too far future.

Somehow he ended up in Blaine's arms. The realization was scary at first but he relaxed fast. It seemed so right. And it wasn't that scary anymore when he realized that Blaine didn't want anything but enjoying the movie with him. It was wonderful. Kurt had imagined being with someone like this so many times and it finally happened. He didn't even care that it wouldn't last long anymore. Nothing mattered when he could be with Blaine.

He also didn't realize that he was singing, not until Blaine stopped the movie in the middle of Come What May, the most beautiful song of every time and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kurt said quickly. "I didn't mean to. I just…"

"You have a beautiful voice" Blaine said.

"Well, I… thanks" Kurt said awkwardly.

"Seriously, Kurt. You should be a singer" Blaine said. "You sing like an angel. Like…"

Blaine tried to find the right words but they never came. So he shook his head and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Sing with me" Blaine said.

Then he started the song. Kurt smiled as the soft melody started again and Blaine leaned closer to him as he started singing.

 _Never knew I could feel like this_ _  
_ _Like I've never seen the sky before_ _  
_ _Want to vanish inside your kiss_ _  
_ _Every day I love you more and more_ _  
_ _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_ _  
_ _Telling me to give you everything_ _  
_ _Seasons may change, winter to spring_ _  
_ _But I love you until the end of time_ _  
_ _Come what may_ _  
_ _Come what may_ _  
_ _I will love you until my dying day_ __

Kurt imagined themselves in a theater at first but the scene quickly changed. No, he wanted a lot more romantic place for this. He wanted to be… on a rooftop. With Blaine and no one else around. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the song.

 __ _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ _  
_ _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_ _  
_ _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_ _  
_ _It all revolves around you_

Blaine was still there. He was a lot closer than before and he was so handsome and Kurt felt so great with him. He took small steps towards him until there was barely a gap between them.

 _And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide_ _  
_ _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_ _  
_ _Storm clouds may gather_ _  
_ _And stars may collide_

 _But I love you (I love you)_ _  
_ _Until the end of time_

It was such a powerful song. No wonder Kurt dreamed about singing it on his wedding day so many times. This song was the perfect way to express his feelings. There were no stronger words than these, they were so right, they said enough but didn't say too much.

 _Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day _

Kurt opened his eyes and realized that Blaine was sitting right beside him, closer than before. The next thing he knew, he wasn't scared of Blaine or what they might do. Nothing mattered in that moment, just the way Blaine made him feel and it seemed so right. So he closed the gap between them.

Blaine was a good kisser. Okay, Kurt didn't have much experience and all he had was with Blaine but it still felt amazing. More than that, kissing Blaine was the most magical thing he had ever done. Blaine was so gentle with him, his lips so soft, and as they touched, Kurt felt warmth all over his body.

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone for the first sight?" Blaine muttered as he slightly pulled away.

"I-I think so" Kurt replied.

"I think I love you, Kurt Hummel" Blaine smiled.

There was no going back from that. Kurt knew that he would do everything for this boy.

"I love you, too" he said.

It was Kurt who made a move this time. Blaine seemed surprised at first as Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt but once the teen's chest was naked and he knew that it was really happening, Blaine was lost. He pulled Kurt into his arms again and started pressing kisses all over Kurt's neck and chest.

Kurt fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes. He had read about this but it was nothing like people expressed it. It was a lot more, a lot stronger, and he couldn't stop. He wanted everything. So he got out of the rest of his clothes and waited for Blaine to do the same. Then Blaine grabbed his hand, pulled him up to his feet and led him to his bedroom. They walked to the bed together and sat down. They only kissed for a while, much to Kurt's relief who knew that this might be a little more than what they should do. But he didn't want to stop, he wanted more.

"Are you sure you want this?" Blaine asked.

"Perfectly" Kurt said without hesitation.

"I'll be careful" Blaine promised.

Kurt believed him. He knew he could trust Blaine with this. Since Blaine was the one who knew what they were doing, Kurt let the boy lead him. He pulled up his knees and allowed Blaine to climb between his legs. Blaine reached into the drawer before joining Kurt, to grab a bottle of lube as Kurt realized. Kurt took a deep breath but didn't say anything. He was ready for this. He knew it might hurt at first but he trusted Blaine. He knew that they would both enjoy this.

"Relax" Blaine whispered into his ear. "Let me love you."

Kurt focused on the gentle kisses of Blaine as the boy moved his lips downwards on his body. Blaine distracted him so perfectly that Kurt didn't even notice what he was doing with his hand, not until Blaine pressed the first finger inside him. Kurt jumped at the new feeling but tried to stay still. Blaine's movements were slow and careful and he quickly returned to kissing and sucking on a sensitive spot just under Kurt's ear. The boy moaned in pleasure, everything else forgotten in that second.

The next one hurt a little more but Blaine's talented mouth made it so much easier for Kurt. Blaine moved down to his cock this time to suck on it gently. It was still too much. Kurt was afraid that he would come before they even reached the main part. But then Blaine added another finger and it set him back a little. It wasn't unbearable but it definitely hurt. Blaine must have seen it because he stopped to give Kurt time to get used to the new feeling.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt said. "Keep going."

The pain passed quickly and it was just the two of them again. Kurt couldn't suppress another moan as Blaine touched something inside of him that caused him more pleasure than before.

"I think you're ready" Blaine said after a while. "This might hurt a little, though."

Kurt was prepared for the pain this time but it never came. Blaine moved slowly, he gave Kurt enough time to get used to the feeling of being so full, and when he started moving again, he was still slow, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. It was easy to read the younger boy. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, but as he started to enjoy, he moaned again and sneaked his arms around Blaine. The other boy smiled and picked up pace.

It was strange. Blaine had been with Sebastian so many times but it was still new for him. Maybe because he was in control and they weren't in rush, they enjoyed every single second, it felt so wonderful this time. Kurt felt wonderful. And he was so beautiful, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him. And the noises he made…

Blaine reached between them and grabbed Kurt's cock. He was afraid that he wouldn't last too long but he wanted to give Kurt everything he needed. He wanted to make him come before he cared about himself. Luckily, Kurt seemed to know what to do, he pushed his legs further apart to give Blaine better access. Blaine pulled out of him almost completely before pushing his cock all the way back inside. He repeated it only two more times because then Kurt sneaked his legs around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. Blaine barely had a chance to move before the boy under him cried out in pleasure.

Kurt saw fireworks. No, he felt like there were fireworks all over his body. It was so strong that he had to close his eyes and he couldn't stop the cry that left his lips. It was just too much but it was also so good. Like nothing else before.

Blaine didn't need more than a second to join Kurt. It was so easy to give in and just enjoy what they had. It felt like never before. He had no idea why but what he and Kurt had now was a lot better than anything he had experienced before. He felt exhausted as he pulled back but also so happy. Yes, he was laughing, he couldn't stop it. Not that he wanted to. Life was so wonderful.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked. He seemed tired, too.

"More than that" Blaine smiled. "I feel so…"

Was there a word for this feeling?

"Me too" Kurt smiled.

Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips, then lay down beside Kurt and pulled him into his arms. He could get used to this so easily. He wished he could take Kurt with him, to have him in his life forever, to make love with him over and over again until they died of exhaustion. Okay, maybe it was a little too much but Blaine felt so crazy in that moment. He didn't want this night to come to an end.

"I love you" Kurt muttered.

Blaine looked down at his face. Kurt was half asleep, his eyes closed, his heart still beating so fast but his breathing steady. Blaine tightened his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too" he said.

Even if he didn't know what it meant for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know it's been a while... I've been really busy with work and school and had no time for writing. I'm sorry for the long delay, I hope I won't have to take a longer break anytime soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine hummed happily as he came to. He didn't remember feeling so free and relaxed in a long time. For a few long moments, he didn't even know why he felt so good. Not until he realized that somebody had their arms around him and he felt the steady heartbeat of the other person. Then the happenings of the previous night came back in a blink and he opened his eyes.

For a few more seconds he didn't feel anything but happiness. He wanted to laugh and tell everyone how wonderful life was. He wanted to sing, to dance and he definitely wanted Kurt to wake up, so they could repeat the actions of the previous night. He wanted to hear the boy cry out in pleasure and wanted to look into those beautiful eyes when it happened. Yes, he wanted that so badly.

As time passed, his more reasonable side suppressed his feelings and he realized what he had really done. He had had sex with a boy he barely knew, someone who probably wasn't even ready for that. It was definitely not the way someone should lose their virginity. He remembered his own first time, how scared and uncertain he had been, how much he had wanted his partner to understand him and help him through the fear of taking such a huge step. He remembered how bad it had been. He had been so disappointed, it had felt like Sebastian had only used him for his own needs without caring about him.

And now here he was, doing the same to a boy who had stupidly trusted him. Blaine should have been more careful the previous night. He had known that Kurt wasn't ready, it had been so easy to tell. Kurt Hummel, the innocent boy who hadn't even been kissed before. Someone who loved romance, who sang like an angel, who deserved a real boyfriend and candles and flowers and everything possible for his first time. He deserved someone who made him breakfast, brought him flowers and told him how much he loved him. Something Blaine would never be able to give him.

He sighed as he tightened his arms around Kurt. He had no idea what time it was but he knew for sure that they didn't have much time left. Blaine had to leave soon and he wouldn't be back anytime soon. Maybe never. Okay, he would be back someday for sure if he stayed with the band but he wouldn't be able to be with Kurt the way he wanted to. No, this wouldn't work. Even if he wanted to be with Kurt so badly, he knew that it would never happen. He had to say goodbye and accept that he would never see Kurt again. That would be the best for both of them.

And maybe it was the best if he left now that he didn't have to go into awkward explanations. He wasn't good in that at all, he never find the right words and if he wasn't careful enough, he would just end up hurting Kurt, something he certainly didn't want. He could… he could leave a note. Oh, yes, that could work. And flowers. Maybe Kurt would forgive him easier if he left him flowers. Not that he would know how Kurt felt, but at least he could make himself believe that he was a good memory in Kurt's life.

Standing up from that bed was probably the hardest thing Blaine had ever done. He had no idea how he managed to get up and get dressed without disturbing Kurt in his sleep. Letting go of him was so hard, Blaine was literally in pain when he broke contact. So that was it. Only a night, with a boy he didn't even know but left him with such strong feelings that Blaine knew that he would never forget about him.

He quickly finished the note and made a phone call to get the flowers he wanted. He smiled to himself as he added a few more lines to the letter. Even if his only day with Kurt was over, he still made sure that Kurt woke up the best way possible. He looked at the boy again as he grabbed his bag from the ground, wondering what was so special in Kurt that it made him hot and his heart beat faster every single time he laid his eyes on him. He wished he could take Kurt with him… He would be so much happier with him than he had ever been with Sebastian…

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He jumped to the door and quickly opened it, careful not to wake Kurt. Not now. He couldn't do that to him...

"That was fast" Blaine said when he found the flowers he had ordered right in front of his eyes. Or maybe he had just spent too much time staring at Kurt…

"Sir, these are the flowers you ordered" the man in front of him said.

Blaine smiled and took the flowers from him. He pressed some money into the man's hand, probably more than necessary, and shut the door without saying anything. He walked back to the bed and placed the flowers onto the nightstand, then took a step back. Almost perfect. Only…

He reached into the bouquet and pulled out two roses. Originally he had ordered exactly 36 roses, light pink and white, because he wanted to let Kurt know that he would never forget about their moments and that was exactly what those roses meant. But there was something more he wanted to tell… Not in words, he was too scared of that. But maybe Kurt would still know.

He placed a rose onto the pillow beside Kurt, making himself remember what they meant. One rose, love at the first sight. His mother had told him about that so many times. And there was the other one, with two roses, they meant mutual love. That was Blaine's favorite. He remembered how many times he had imagined presenting those roses for the man he loved and who loved him back. Too bad Kurt didn't love him… or did he? Blaine was pretty sure that he loved the boy. Was it possible that he felt the same way?

He would never find out but he still left the two roses on the pillow before kissing Kurt's forehead one more time. It was time to say goodbye.

~ o ~

Kurt Hummel worked out a lot. He worked out almost every single day because he knew how important it was to keep his shape. So he was used to being sore. This time it felt different, though. His body was in pain but his soul… It felt like he was in heaven. He smiled as he remembered the previous night, how amazing Blaine had made him feel, that he had made him experience something wonderful. Kurt was such a lucky boy.

He finally gathered his courage to open his eyes and face Blaine. He had so much to say and he wanted to share his thoughts with Blaine as soon as possible. But as he opened his eyes, he didn't find Blaine lying beside him as he expected. There was no one else in the bed with him. Kurt frowned and sat up, his eyes scanning the room. There was no sign of Blaine. It was so quiet around him.

Then he noticed the roses in the pillow beside him. Two roses to be exact, one white and one light pink. They were beautiful. Kurt smiled and reached for the flowers, he grabbed them and pulled them close to inhale their scent. He loved roses. They always reminded them on the sweet scent of his late mother.

There were more roses waiting for him on the nightstand, a huge bouquet with the same colors. And there was a piece of paper lying beside them. Kurt put down the roses and reached for the paper, slightly disappointed. He had hoped that Blaine would be here when he woke up and they had a chance to talk. But maybe Blaine had to go out for a while and he would be back later. Maybe he just wanted to let Kurt know that he should wait for him here, maybe he just didn't want Kurt to be worried about him. Yes, that had to be it. Kurt raised the letter and focused on the beautiful writing.

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _I wish I could be there with you when you read this. I know I should have told you this in person because you deserve that much, but I just can't. I'm watching you right now as I'm writing this letter and my heart is already broken because I know that it means the end of something wonderful. I wish things happened differently. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything. I don't regret a single moment of the previous night. Being with you, even if it wasn't more than a day, was probably the happiest time of my life. You move me, Kurt. You make me feel like nobody else before. I wish I could stay with you forever and show you how much you mean to me._

 _But we both know that it wouldn't work. I have to leave today and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Probably not in the near future. I have to fly back to Los Angeles and then go on a tour again. I thought about asking for your phone number, so we could stay in touch, but then I realized that it would be so selfish of me. I can't keep you for myself because I can't give you what you deserve. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend because I would never be there for you. You deserve so much better than that._

 _Leaving you is the hardest decision I've ever made but it's the best for us. I can't listen to my heart in this because it would only ruin everything. I don't want to hurt you. You're such an amazing person, you deserve someone who appreciates that and gives you everything you need. I know I can't be that person, even if I want to be so badly._

 _I hope you understand that I only want the best for you. I hope you don't regret the last night because I certainly don't. It was something special, something I'll never forget. I'll always dream about you, Kurt, about what we could have had._

Blaine wrote something about the roses, too, but Kurt wasn't paying attention anymore. He felt so… he had no idea how he really felt. It was so confusing. He knew deep inside that Blaine was right, they wouldn't have been able to be together anyway. Blaine was a famous singer, he traveled a lot and he didn't even live in Lima on the top of that. They could stay in touch but Kurt would never see him again, so they would end up hurting each other in the end. But last night… It had been something special, at least for Kurt. He wasn't sure if he could get over Blaine anytime soon. Or ever. Blaine was so not like anyone else he knew. He was perfect. And from his words it seemed like he liked Kurt, too, if not more.

Kurt smiled as he reached for the flowers again. His heart was still heavy but knowing that Blaine felt something for him made him feel so much better. Blaine liked him. Blaine would never forget their night. It was like a dream.

~ o ~

Blaine had hoped that he would have some time for himself when he got home but he had to realize how wrong he was. As he opened the door and stepped into his apartment, he found himself face to face with Sebastian. He stopped for a second because he was surprised to find him here. After their fight the previous day, he had expected Sebastian to be gone. Or move out. Yes, that would have been the best. But Sebastian was here and he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey, honey" Sebastian smiled and walked to Blaine. Blaine was still so surprised that he didn't move away as Sebastian kissed him. "How was your trip?"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked when he finally found his voice.

"What do you mean? I live here" Sebastian said.

"We broke up last night" Blaine said.

"Oh, come on. It was just a misunderstanding" Sebastian said easily. "But you were right. I'm jealous but can you blame me? Just look at you. You are so hot, Blaine, and there are so many boys out there who want you for themselves."

Blaine didn't say anything. He wanted to, really, but something held him back. It wasn't right. He should have been strong to end this with Sebastian for once and for all because he knew deep inside that it wouldn't work. They weren't meant to be together. Sebastian was… well, he was nothing like Kurt. And Blaine wanted Kurt.

"I know that I have to be more patient" Sebastian continued. "It was really not fair of me to blame you for our problems when it's just as much my fault. I'll try to change, I promise. We can work on our problems together and be the most beautiful couple of the states again."

"Sebastian..."

"What? Do you want to say that you already found someone else?" Sebastian smirked.

Blaine wanted to tell him the truth. He really wanted to. But he missed Kurt so badly and he needed someone to comfort him. And he had no one else, only Sebastian. Sebastian who was always there for him after all. He wouldn't go anywhere. He wouldn't stay in Ohio and definitely wouldn't find a better man to love. Sebastian was his, even if that wasn't what Blaine needed. At least he wasn't alone. He really hated being alone. He needed someone to come home to, someone he could talk to, someone who made him forget how empty his life really was. So he made his decision. He had to get over Kurt and in that moment, it seemed like it was easier if he didn't have to deal with his problems alone. Maybe it was a mistake, okay, he knew for sure that it was, but he couldn't help it. He was weak.

"No, of course not" he said in the end.

"See? You need me, Blaine" Sebastian said.

"Sure" Blaine muttered.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Sebastian said.

Blaine sighed and followed Sebastian to the door. Something told him that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

~ o ~

"Where the hell have you been?"

Kurt opened his mouth to explain everything but Santana continued her tirade in Spanish, something that only happened when she was really angry.

"Santana, please, listen to me" Kurt said.

"He surely has a good explanation" Brittany said helpfully.

"He better has because I won't lie to his dad if he did something stupid" Santana said.

"There is a good explanation" Kurt started.

"Where are those roses from?" Santana asked when she noticed the flowers in Kurt's hands. He had brought them with him from the hotel, just like the letter. He needed those memories.

"From Blaine?" Kurt said uncertainly.

Santana swore again.

"They are all innocent…"

"Innocent? You spent the night with him" Santana said.

"I thought that was what you wanted" Kurt said. Santana had been so excited about him spending the night with Blaine. She had surely known that things might… get a little more serious than expected. And it wasn't like she didn't do the same with Brittany all the time.

"I was joking" Santana said. "I never thought you would stay away for the whole night. What should I say to your dad now?"

"Nothing" Kurt said quickly. "He'll never find out."

"You mean you want to lie to your dad?" Brittany asked.

Kurt sighed heavily. He wished he could make the girls understand.

"You are right, I was with Blaine. I… I slept with Blaine" he admitted. "But it wasn't like he forced me to do anything. We went back to his room and watched a movie…"

"Which one?" Santana asked.

"Uhm… Mouline Rouge?" Kurt said in a small voice.

Santana muttered something in Spanish again.

"I chose the movie" Kurt glared at her. "And I wanted to have sex with him. If there's someone to blame, it's me."

"If you caught something from him…"

"He's not sick" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" Santana asked.

"Had you made sure Brittany was clean before you had sex with her?" Kurt asked.

Santana opened her mouth but nothing came out. Kurt used that to continue.

"I had a chance to get to know Blaine. He's a nice guy. More than that, he's amazing" Kurt said.

"Did he make you scream?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Uhm…"

"I bet he did" Brittany said.

"So you really don't regret being with him, right?" Santana asked.

"No" Kurt said honestly. "It was wonderful. I know that it was just a one-time thing and I'll probably never see him again but it was still worth it."

Santana watched him for a while, her expression too hard to read. But when she spoke up again, she seemed genuinely happy.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the world of big boys and girls" she said.

Kurt felt so relieved. Santana's opinion was really important for him and he was glad she accepted his choice.

"We still have some time before your dad arrives" Santana said as she checked the time on her phone. They had agreed that they would sleep at Brittany and Burt wouldn't come for them before lunch, so they could rest.

"It means…" Brittany started with a huge smile on her face.

"...You have to tell us everything" Santana joined her. "We want to hear every single detail of last night."

Kurt took a deep breath. He should have known that they weren't done with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

 **Lyrics: Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry**

Going back to his normal life was so weird. Okay, he knew that it had been only one night and that night was already over, still… Kurt was depressed. Going back to school and facing his life that didn't include Blaine felt so wrong. He already missed the other boy. And the thought that he would never see him again… It was almost too much.

Deep inside he knew that it had to be that way. Blaine was a famous singer and he… well, he was nobody. He was lucky that he had experienced what life could be like outside Lima and he had to get the best out of it. He had to remember that night and use it as inspiration. If he worked hard enough, he would get out of Ohio soon, he would go to New York, become famous and live for his dreams. And who knew, maybe he would meet Blaine again. Blaine who didn't forget about him and was ready to start a new life with Kurt by his side.

That was what helped him be strong as he walked down the corridor the next Monday. He shut out everything else, he didn't pay attention to the students staring at him or whispering behind his back. He tried not to care at all. It always worked.

He survived all of his classes and was relieved to be in the choir room that afternoon. The only place where he felt safe. He knew that nobody would hurt him here, nobody would push him or say horrible things to him. It was the safest place of the school where he had real friends. Friends who didn't forget where Kurt had spent the previous weekend...

"Are you thinking about him again?" Santana asked when Kurt took his place beside her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said.

"Seriously?" Santana smirked.

Kurt looked around in concern. Yes, Santana and Brittany knew everything but it didn't mean he wanted to tell the whole world what he had done with Blaine.

"There are things I don't want to share with everybody else" Kurt said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Santana said innocently. "Are you talking about meeting Blaine Anderson all alone? Or that he sang a song for you?"

"Or that he invited you to their party" Brittany added, smiling.

"Shut up" Kurt said, looking around in concern. What he and Blaine had done was secret. He couldn't let anyone know about it.

"Relax. We're just happy for you" Santana said. "Lucky you, I have to say. The only person in Lima who had a chance to meet Blaine Warbler. And he liked you!"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but then an unexpected voice disturbed them from behind.

"That's only because you didn't give me a chance" Rachel said. "I was supposed to win that competition. You know very well how much I wanted it and how upset I was when I lost. You should have let me accompany you. I deserved it more than anybody else in this town."

"Oh, look. Somebody thinks that she's more special than we, simple folks of this damned place" Santana said.

"That's because I am" Rachel said, sitting as straight as possible to look taller. "I am a star and you're pulling me back. But you know what? Your cruelty only helps me become stronger. I'll get out of this town soon and go straight to Broadway."

"I hope you will" Santana said as she leaned closer. "I can't wait for your first audition, I hope I'll be there to see you fail."

"I'll never fail" Rachel said.

"Oh, yes, you will" Santana said. "You're just an annoying, spoiled girl and not better than anyone else in this room. You may think that you have a good voice but New York will teach you that there are so many people out there who're a lot more talented than you. Oh, you gave an idea. I'll go to New York, too. I want to try myself on Broadway."

"Don't you dare!" Rachel hissed.

Kurt gulped nervously. He had a bad feeling that this wouldn't end well but Santana didn't seem that concerned at all.

"I'll wipe the floor with you, Berry. I'll show you that you're nobody and that you'll never have a chance to become famous because you're so fucking annoying" Santana said.

Kurt was pretty sure that Rachel would punch Santana, or at least try. Finn came to the same conclusion because he grabbed Rachel's arm and gently pulled her back. It only made Santana bolder. Her smile told Kurt that she wasn't done at all and she wouldn't mind getting into a fight with Rachel because she knew very well that she would win.

That was the moment when Mr Schue walked into the room and Kurt sighed in relief. Once they heard the man's voice, both girls turned back towards the center of the room as if nothing happened. It didn't mean it was over, though. Rachel wouldn't forgive him for a while for sure and Santana… Well, she was Santana. Nobody knew what to expect from her.

~ o ~

Blaine had no idea what he expected from the fresh start with Sebastian. Their relationship had never worked, so why would it now? Only two days passed since their conversation but these two days had been spent like all the others so far. It didn't work. They were fine as long as they were outside because they had to be careful with what they did in public but once they arrived home, the problems started again. They fought over the smallest things and Blaine felt simply tired of not having a single moment of peace. He found himself thinking about Kurt more and more. It was wrong, he knew it was, but he couldn't help it. He spent his nights awake, thinking about the boy. He wondered how Kurt was doing, if he had accepted his explanation, if he had kept his flowers… If Kurt kept thinking about him like Blaine did. It was wrong but he hoped that Kurt didn't forget about him either. He wanted the best for him, he tried to wish that Kurt found happiness, but he couldn't stop hoping that Kurt thought about them all the time like Blaine did. Yes, it was wrong but it felt so right.

Blaine found himself caught up in his dreams more and more often. He kept thinking about Kurt all the time, especially when he was with Sebastian. He realized that he couldn't stand Sebastian and didn't even want to be near him at all. It felt like he was a stranger who kept bothering him and Blaine couldn't get rid of him. He didn't even feel like they were friends anymore. Blaine wanted him to be gone so badly, the only reason he didn't break up with him was the fear of being alone. Sebastian made him believe that Blaine wouldn't be able to find anybody else and Blaine was scared that he would spend his life all alone if he said goodbye to Sebastian now. So he stayed, even if it made him so unhappy.

"We're leaving at 8" Sebastian told him one morning. "Be ready at 7. I need at least one hour in the bathroom."

Blaine had no idea what he was talking about.

"The party" Sebastian glared at him. "You forgot about it, right?"

"No, of course not" Blaine lied. "I'm not going, though."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not in the mood" Blaine said. "We're leaving early tomorrow. I have to go to bed in time."

"You're not a baby anymore" Sebastian said. "You have to come with me. I can't go alone. How would it look like?"

"Honestly, I don't care" Blaine said as he stood up from the table, grabbing his mug. He decided to drink his coffee alone outside, far away from Sebastian and as close to Kurt as he possible.

"Come back here!" Sebastian called after him. "You can't do this to me! You know that I want that role and I need you to be there! The producer loves the band and I promised her that she could meet you!"

Blaine simply rolled his eyes as he shut the door. Sometimes it seemed like Sebastian only used him. He was probably right about that. But what could he do? He really didn't want to be alone. It was hard to admit, but he had no one but Sebastian. That was the reality. He could dream about a gentle boy in Ohio as much as he wanted to, it wouldn't make it real. He had to accept that he would never be happy again.

~ o ~

There was only one thing Kurt wanted to avoid: a conversation with his dad. A serious one on the top of that. He knew when it came to that before his dad could even open his mouth and talk. It was enough to look into his eyes that told everything. When Kurt got home from school on Monday, his father was already waiting for him in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand and his troubled expression told Kurt that something was very wrong. He gulped nervously and stepped closer.

"Hey, dad" he greeted the older man. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I came home earlier today" Burt said and took a deep breath. "I guess we need to talk."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. It was impossible… Santana had promised him that she wouldn't tell his dad anything about Saturday night. She had promised that she would keep his secret… But his dad knew. He certainly did, that was the only explanation. He knew everything and now Kurt was in trouble. God, what should he say? His dad was surely disappointed in him...

"Kurt, if there's something you want to tell me, I'm listening" Burt said.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Sit down" Burt said with a heavy sigh. Kurt did as he was told without a second of hesitation. "I talked to Santana."

Kurt closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable. He had no idea what his father would say. Probably nothing pleasant.

"She doesn't want to tell me the whole story. I only know that there's a boy involved" Burt said carefully.

Kurt opened his eyes immediately. Maybe things weren't that bad after all.

"I think we should talk about this" Burt continued. "I-I'm not really good in these conversations but I guess I have to help you. You know. If you have questions. Or want to share your thoughts with me about it."

Kurt blinked in surprise. Okay, he should have known that his father only wanted the best for him, he was the best father of the world after all. Maybe Kurt should tell them something. He deserved to know. Not everything, of course, but maybe sharing his feelings with his father wouldn't hurt.

"There's a boy, yes" Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Burt asked.

"It's… nothing" Kurt said slowly. "I mean, I like him, a lot, but nothing will happen between us."

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Because…" He's Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Warblers, four years older than me and lives in Los Angeles. Oh, and he's famous. And I'm nobody. "Because he lives far away. It wouldn't work."

Burt seemed to be relieved hearing the answer.

"Maybe that's the best for you" he said. "You're so young, Kurt. You have plenty of time for dating. Besides, long-distance relationships never work."

"You might be right" Kurt muttered. He knew that deep inside. It didn't mean it made him feel any better.

"Of course I am" Burt smiled. "Now that we've got this out of the way… Do you want to watch Deadliest Catch with me?"

Kurt sighed and slowly nodded. Anything to distract him for a little while.

~ o ~

Not thinking about Blaine was probably harder than anything else he had done before. Kurt found himself spending more and more time in front of his computer, searching for photos about the boy and thinking about every moment of their shared night over and over again. He forgot to eat, he barely slept, that was how it went for days. Then he finally realized how stupid he was. Sectionals was coming, he had to focus on their performances, he couldn't let anything distract him. So he kept himself away from every possible source of information and ignored all his photos he had gathered about Blaine. It seemed to work, at least for a few days. He kept himself busy, so he didn't have any time for his memories or imagining what could have happened. He was getting better. Until one Friday afternoon…

Kurt arrived late to glee rehearsal. The others were already there, although he couldn't see Mr Schue. He took his usual place between the girls and closed his eyes. That was when he realized what they were talking about.

"Get rid of it before Kurt sees it..."

"I can't believe they are…"

"I thought they broke up…"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he looked around.

Everyone fell silent again. Kurt noticed that Mercedes tried to hide the magazine she was holding in her hands but Kurt was faster. He stood up and fetched it away from the girl before she could blink.

"You shouldn't see it" Santana warned him.

"Why?" Kurt frowned. He looked down at the page and gasped when his eyes landed on the photo in the middle. It was Blaine, smiling, keeping an arm around… Sebastian Smythe.

"Give it back" Mercedes said quickly. She didn't know more than that her friend had a crush on Blaine but Kurt was seemingly shocked to see the photo. No wonder. Everybody knew that Blaine had broken up with Sebastian.

"But… But I thought…"

Kurt looked at Santana and Brittany. They knew everything, so there was a chance that they knew how he felt in that moment. He had accepted that he and Blaine couldn't be together because their lives were so different… But accepting that it had been a lie, that Blaine had only said what he wanted to hear and he had stupidly fallen into his web… He couldn't believe he had been so naive. Of course it had meant nothing for Blaine. Just one night with a stranger that he had forgotten right the next day. Those few hours that had been so important for Kurt… They had been nothing for Blaine.

Kurt knew he would start to cry within seconds, so he pressed a hand to his lips and ran out of the room, not caring where his feet carried him. When he finally stopped, he realized that he was in the empty auditorium. He fell to his knees in the middle of the stage and finally let himself get lost in tears. It was so not fair. He had dreamed about losing his virginity, he had planned it so carefully. He had been sure that giving himself to Blaine was a good decision, that he had understood him, that he had known how precious it had been for Kurt… But it had been a lie. He had been so stupid and he could only blame himself for believing Blaine so easily. How could he fall for him so easily? How could he make up such an image in his head? Yes, it was all his fault. He had fallen in love with an image and now he had to face the cruel reality. Blaine wasn't special, he was just one of those celebrities who took advantage of innocent boys.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to move from this place anytime soon, if he could move at all. His heart was already broken and it hurt so much that he was afraid he might die. Suddenly, without wanting to do so, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

 _The smell of your skin lingers on me now._ _  
_ _You're probably on your flight back to your home town._ _  
_ _I need some shelter of my own protection, baby,_ _  
_ _To be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Santana smiling at him sadly. She joined him in the song as she knelt down beside him.

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_ _  
_ _That this has nothing to do with you._ _  
_ _It's personal: myself and I._ _  
_ _We've got some straightenin' out to do._

Brittany was there, too. She sat down on the other side of Kurt and put an arm around him.

 _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_ _  
_ _But I've got to get a move on with my life._ _  
_ _It's time to be a big girl now._ _  
_ _And big girls don't cry,_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

It didn't help but it felt so right in that moment. Mr Schue said that songs helped them express their feelings, that was what they made them good artists. Either way, Kurt needed to sing, and now that he had begun, he couldn't stop.

 _The path that I'm walking I must go alone._ _  
_ _I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full-grown, full-grown._ _  
_ _Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_ _  
_ _And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay?_ __

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_ _  
_ _That this has nothing to do with you._ _  
_ _It's personal: myself and I._ _  
_ _We've got some straightenin' out to do._

 _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_ _  
_ _But I've got to get a move on with my life._ _  
_ _It's time to be a big girl now._ _  
_ _And big girls don't cry._

At least he wasn't alone. Santana and Brittany knew his secret and they weren't judging him. No, they were supporting him. It meant so much in that moment.

 _Like the little school mate in the school yard_ _  
_ _We'll play jacks and uno cards._ _  
_ _I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine._ _  
_ _Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_ _  
_ _'Cause I want to hold yours too._ _  
_ _We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds._ __

 _But it's time for me to go home._ _  
_ _It's getting late and dark outside._ _  
_ _I need to be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity._

Their voices echoed through the auditorium. They sounded so strong, much stronger than how Kurt felt.

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_ _  
_ _That this has nothing to do with you._ _  
_ _It's personal: myself and I._ _  
_ _We've got some straightenin' out to do._ __

 _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_ _  
_ _But I've got to get a move on with my life._ _  
_ _It's time to be a big girl now._ _  
_ _And big girls don't cry,_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

It was easier said than done. Once the song ended, Kurt burst into tears again.

"It's okay" Santana said gently.

"We've all been there" Brittany added.

"It hurts like hell right now but it'll get better soon. You have to believe me" Santana said.

Kurt wanted to believe her but it seemed like his life was over and he wasn't sure if he would feel any better in the future. It hurt so much that he could barely breath. How could someone survive this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

 **Lyrics:  
You Can't Always Get What You Want (The Rolling Stones)  
Defying Gravity (Glee version)**

Sectionals was coming up, the glee club practiced more than ever, they tried to give their best form for the competition. They had to win. Not only because they deserved it, because they worked so hard and had improved so much in the previous months, they also had to show everyone that they weren't only a bunch of losers but a talented group of students who had the chance to go to Nationals, maybe even win it for the first time in fifteen years. Yes, they were from a small town in Ohio but there were so many great voices in their club and also they had the best dancers. They were ready to show the world what the New Directions was capable of.

Kurt also made a plan when and how much he should practice to give his best form. He planned to practice the songs before school and the dance moves after that. Every single day. He also planned extra practice for the weekends, preferably with the girls. It kept him busy, he had less time to think about his miserable life and how broken Blaine had left him. He didn't give himself time to think, only late at night when he tried to fall asleep but couldn't fight his thoughts that kept bothering him.

He knew that he had to do something about it because it had a horrible effect on his body. First he felt tired all the time. It didn't seem that bad, he was pretty sure that he could live with less sleep for a while, but then he started to feel dizzy, too. Sometimes it was almost unbearable, he could barely stand on his feet and was worried that he might collapse. He remembered a girl collapsing in the middle of the stage in the previous season. He couldn't let that happen to himself, his friends would kill him if he screwed up their performance.

Kurt tried to pay more attention to what he ate. Although he had lost his appetite weeks earlier, after the news about Blaine and Sebastian had come out, he tried to eat enough to keep up his strength and stay relatively healthy. It was easier said than done, though. His taste changed a lot in those weeks and now he could barely eat anything without feeling the need to throw up. He was constantly nauseous and he barely found anything he was able to swallow.

"You look horrible" Mercedes said one day when they were waiting for Mr Schue's arrival.

Kurt only sighed. He knew that she was right but it wasn't like he could do anything to make it better. He looked at Santana and Brittany, the only two people who knew his secret. They smiled sadly as they watched him. Kurt knew that his friends were worried about him but he needed more time to put himself back together. He was broken and it affected his work, but he tried to get the best out of the pain. He tried to find strength in the songs they practiced to make himself work better.

"Alright, guys" Mr Schue said as he walked into the room. "I have some news for you. I know we already agreed that Rachel and Finn would sing a duet after the group performance, but I talked about it with my adviser…"

"Your what?" Rachel asked.

"Ms Pillsbury" Santana explained.

"Since when does she know anything about competitions?" Quinn asked.

"Guys, just listen to me" Mr Schue said. "She has an idea and I think it's brilliant. Although Rachel and Finn are wonderful…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Rachel said.

Mr Schue took a deep breath before saying anything again.

"...I think we have to give something new this time" Mr Schue said. "There are so many great voices in this group, we have to let them shine."

"Thank you, Mr Schue" Mercedes smiled.

"I think he was talking about me" Santana said.

"You want to give them my song?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"No" Mr Schue said. "There's someone who hasn't had a chance for a solo yet, although I know very well how much they practice."

He stepped forward and to Kurt's surprise, he stopped right in front of him.

"Kurt" Mr Schue smiled. "I want you to sing the solo."

Kurt blinked in surprise. Sure, he knew that he was a great singer, it was his dream to live from his voice one day after all, but… He looked up just for a second to see what the others thought. Santana smiled at him reassuringly and Mercedes did her best to hide her disappointment, too. Kurt was to grateful. He knew he could trust his friends. But then his eyes landed on Rachel's face and it changed everything. Rachel was used to being in the spotlight, she always got what she wanted and Kurt taking her place was definitely not something she could accept. Kurt opened his mouth to say no to the opportunity, the last thing he needed was a fight with Rachel, but then he reminded himself that he needed this just as much as Rachel. If he wanted to go to New York, he needed experience, and if he said no this time, he would never have a chance for a solo again. No, he couldn't let that happen. His life was already like hell, he needed this. He needed to know that not everything was lost. Rachel already had everything she wanted, it was his time to shine.

"With pleasure" Kurt said in the end.

"What?" Rachel shrieked. "You can't take that song away from me!"

"Rachel" Finn said carefully. "I think we should give Kurt a chance. He practices so much and I think he's pretty good."

"Not as good as me!" Rachel said. "I'm the star of this group. I deserve to sing the solo."

"You're just an annoying bitch who has gotten too much attention already" Santana said.

"I want to hear Kurt sing" Brittany said quietly.

"You're wrong if you think I'll let him take my song away from me" Rachel said.

"Enough!" Mr Schue roared. "It's already decided. Kurt is going to sing the solo this time. He wants it and I know that he'll give an outstanding performance."

Kurt was pretty sure that Rachel wanted to punch him. He stayed frozen in his seat for a good while, only watching the girl in silence. Rachel didn't move. She kept her eyes on him, although Kurt had no idea what was going down in her head. Finally, when Kurt was about to flee from the room, Rachel turned back to Mr Schue and stood up.

"You'll regret this" she said quietly. "We'll lose because of you and everyone will blame you."

"I'll be able to live with it" Mr Schue said. He was a high school teacher, he wasn't afraid of Rachel at all. He had seen worse.

Rachel walked to the door and left the room, slamming the door after her.

"It's getting really boring" Artie said, shaking his head.

Mr Schue agreed with him. Although Rachel was talented, she didn't work together with the others and that was a huge problem. They had to be good as a team to win this competition. He forced out a small smile and turned back to Kurt.

"I know you'll win this competition for us" he said.

Kurt gulped nervously. He had never been under so much pressure before. If he screwed this up, everyone would blame him, so he had to give his best and hope that it would be enough.

~ o ~

The day of Sectionals finally came and the New Directions took their place backstage, ready to win. They had practiced a lot and they truly believed that they were the bests. Except for two people. Rachel who wouldn't accept that Mr Schue had given her solo to Kurt didn't talk unless it was completely necessary. She kept her eyes on Kurt all the time and didn't miss a chance to hurt her teammate when she had a chance. She was always quiet, so no one else could hear her, especially not Finn who protected his stepbrother almost every time, but her words always found Kurt who was already scared enough without Rachel making it harder for him.

It was probably because of the pressure and working too hard but Kurt felt sick again. He had barely eaten in the previous days, he had practiced a lot because he was worried that he might blow the high F, so now he was exhausted and dizzy and so scared of fainting in the middle of the stage that he couldn't move. His friends were now around him, trying to let him know that they believed in him but it didn't make anything better. Kurt just wanted to get over with the performance and hoped that it would help his current condition. He had been through a lot in the previous weeks, he hoped that some rest would finally solve his problem. His dad had already noticed that something wasn't right with his son and wanted to take Kurt to the doctor to make sure it wasn't something bad. Kurt had said no, of course, but he knew that his father was worried and he wouldn't let it go so easily. Kurt hoped that winning this competition would help his heartbreak and he would be able to find the way back to his normal self.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked when she noticed how pale Kurt was.

"Just nervous" Kurt said.

"I hope you won't faint" Santana said.

"Of course not. Kurt will be amazing" Brittany said.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled. He was so lucky to have friends who always supported him.

"Remember, you're not alone" Mercedes said and squeezed his hand. "We're here with you."

"I know" Kurt nodded.

The other group finished their last song, so it was time for the New Directions. They were the third and last one to perform, and after seeing the others perform Mr Schue was sure that they could win this. He had already given them a long speech about hard work and as Kurt saw the others were truly ready to win this. He only didn't trust himself.

"Deep breaths and smile" Santana told him.

"Okay" Kurt nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he knew that he was ready. The others trusted him, so it was time to trust himself. He knew he could do it. He had chosen a hard song but he knew it like the back of his hand and could sing it any time. He had to stop worrying. It was his time to show the world that he was talented, that he deserved that solo, no matter what Rachel Berry said.

"Let's go, guys" Mr Schue said.

Kurt walked onto the stage with his friends and took his place between Santana and Brittany. As he looked at the people in front of them, he felt a new wave of nausea hitting him again. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. It was insane. He had to get used to the audience if he wanted to be an actor or singer. It wasn't like he hadn't been on the stage before. He had survived so far, he would get over with this, too.

He opened his mouth and started to sing with the others. He didn't forget that he had to seem like he was the happiest person of the world because that smile might get them extra votes and he wouldn't let the others down. No, it was time to show the world that he deserved to be on the stage.

 _You can't always get what you want_ _  
_ _You can't always get what you want_ _  
_ _You can't always get what you want_ _  
_ _But if you try sometimes you might find_ _  
_ _You get what you need_

Kurt watched Finn with wide eyes as he walked forward. He knew that his stepbrother had trouble with the dancing part and was so worried that he might hurt himself or somebody else that he often forgot the lyrics as he focused on the moves too hard. He sighed in relief when Finn started to sing his part. He seemed a little worried but Kurt hoped that he was the only one seeing it.

 _I saw her today at the reception_ _  
_ _A glass of wine in her hand_ _  
_ _I knew she was gonna meet her connection_ _  
_ _At her feet was her footloose man_

Finn quickly walked back, giving place for Brittany and Mike who were a lot better dancers than him. Now that it was done, nothing could stop them from winning this. Rachel wouldn't blow her part for sure, she loved this too much to lose.

 _You can't always get what you want, no!_ _  
_ _You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)_ _  
_ _You can't always get what you want (no)_ _  
_ _But if you try sometimes you just might find_ _  
_ _You get what you need_  
 _Oh yes! Woo!_ __

 _You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!_ _  
_ _Oh yeah!_

Kurt wished Mercedes had had a solo, too, because her voice was so strong and beautiful. He would never tell Santana but he thought that Mercedes was the greatest singer of them. Mr Schue should give her a chance to prove. Maybe next time if Kurt won this for them.

 _You can't always get what you want_ _  
_ _You can't always get what you want_ _  
_ _You can't always get what you want_ _  
_ _But if you try sometimes you just might find_ _  
_ _You just might find_ _  
_ _You get what you need_

The song ended and Kurt walked forward. This stage was a lot smaller than the one they had back in Lima, the others still did their best to give him enough space. He walked straight to the middle and looked around as he waited for his song to begin. He was pretty sure that he wasn't nervous anymore but he still wasn't feeling well. His stomach hurt and he was scared that he might throw up in any second. There was no time for that, though. He had to perform right here and now and do it without anyone noticing how he felt. He could do this. He had to.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then another. By the time he had to start singing, the nausea seemed to lessen. He would be fine.

 _Something has changed within me_ _  
_ _Something is not the same_ _  
_ _I'm through with playing by the rules_ _  
_ _Of someone else's game_ _  
_ _Too late for second-guessing_ _  
_ _Too late to go back to sleep_ _  
_ _It's time to trust my instincts_ _  
_ _Close my eyes... and leap!_ __

 _It's time to try_ _  
_ _Defying gravity_ _  
_ _I think I'll try_ _  
_ _Defying gravity_ _  
_ _Kiss me goodbye_ _  
_ _I am defying gravity_ _  
_ _And you won't bring me down!_

Kurt took a step forward, feeling more confident now. Unfortunately, he felt a new wave of dizziness hitting him. He quickly closed his eyes, berating himself for not eating enough for breakfast. He should have known that he needed extra energy, it was so stupid. But he wouldn't fail. He would get over with this song, whatever happened after that.

 _I'm through accepting limits_ _  
_ _'cause someone says they're so_ _  
_ _Some things I cannot change_ _  
_ _But till I try, I'll never know!_ _  
_ _Too long I've been afraid of_ _  
_ _Losing love I guess I've lost_ _  
_ _Well, if that's love_ _  
_ _It comes at much too high a cost!_

His stomach hurt so much. God, he would throw up… Was it possible to throw up while singing? He didn't want to find out. He had to gather his strength because the hardest part of the song would come now and he had to focus. He had to do this.

 _I'd sooner buy_ _  
_ _Defying gravity_ _  
_ _Kiss me goodbye_ _  
_ _I'm defying gravity_ _  
_ _I think I'll try_ _  
_ _Defying gravity_ _  
_ _And you won't bring me down!_ __

 _I'd sooner buy_ _  
_ _Defying gravity_ _  
_ _Kiss me goodbye_ _  
_ _I'm defying gravity_ _  
_ _I think I'll try_ _  
_ _Defying gravity_ _  
_ _And you won't bring me down!_ _  
_ _Bring me down!_ _  
_ _Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Kurt had never felt so relieved like in that moment. He survived. Even if he wasn't feeling well, he managed to sing every note perfectly and now here he was, knowing that he won the competition for his team. He expected to feel better now that it was done but his condition only seemed to get worse. He stumbled slightly as his friends pulled him into a hug and had to close his eyes again, hoping that the dizziness would go away. It didn't happen, though. He opened his eyes again but he couldn't see anything. Mercedes was talking to him but he couldn't focus on her voice or anything else. He was sweating, he could barely breath and he couldn't see anything but huge dark patches. In a horrible moment, everything turned black and Kurt collapsed in the circle of his friends.

"Kurt!" Finn cried out and caught Kurt just in time. He laid Kurt down onto the ground, not knowing what else to do. Mr Schue was there in the next second and pushed them away to check on Kurt.

"Mr Schue, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"He's unconscious" Mr Schue said. "We have to take him to the hospital."

Finn only nodded as he stepped back to his stepbrother who was still lying where he had left him, motionlessly. Finn reached out with a shaky hand to touch Kurt's cheek. He was so pale and the fact that he didn't wake up made Finn more worried than before. He was scared that something was very wrong with Kurt. He had been so quiet, he had barely eaten in the previous weeks and now this… What would he say to Burt, he had no idea.

"It's gonna be alright" Mr Schue said reassuringly. "Should I call your parents?"

Finn simply nodded. He didn't want to leave Kurt, not for a second. It seemed like Santana felt the same. She stayed with them the entire time, even when Mr Schue sent everyone else away, so Kurt could breath until they got him to the doctor.

"Don't worry. It has to be the stress" Santana said. "He's going to be fine."

Finn hoped that she was right. Kurt was his stepbrother and he didn't want anything to happen to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay. I have to study for my exams and my job keeps me busy, too. It's so exhausting. I needed two whole weeks for the last chapter I wrote. I hope it will be easier soon.**

 **Thank you for reading our story. We hope you like the new chapter.**

They should have been practicing their songs but Blaine was a million miles away. He couldn't focus on anything but a certain boy in Lima, Ohio. Weeks had passed since their concert but he still couldn't get Kurt out of his head. He often dreamed about the boy, wondered how Kurt was doing. He went so far that he made a research on the boy one night when Sebastian wasn't home and was happy when he found a photo of Kurt's glee club. He could barely see the boy on the photo but it was more than nothing. He saved that photo and checked on it every time he had the opportunity. That was what he was doing in that moment, too. They had a break and he used that time to have a private moment with his thoughts. He loved being alone, he loved thinking about Kurt, imagining what he was doing. It was Saturday, so he was surely with his friends, having coffee, chatting. Blaine wished he could be there, too. He had never had a real coffee date but it was surely nice. Being with Kurt was always nice.

It was insane how much he thought about the boy he barely knew. He didn't have such thought when he was with Sebastian, although he knew the man a lot more. Maybe that was why he didn't like being with Sebastian at all. He was so not like a real boyfriend. Now that he thought about it, he certainly wasn't. They weren't even friends, more like two people hanging out and living together because it was convenient. The problem was that it wasn't that convenient anymore. Blaine found Sebastian annoying and he was happy when the man wasn't home. He knew that it was wrong and he should have been brave enough to say goodbye but then he reminded himself that he would be alone and he was too scared of that. Even if he and Sebastian didn't get along that well anymore, they had each other. He had someone to go home to, he had someone to talk to, and Blaine wasn't ready to give up that. He still didn't feel guilty for having another guy's photo on his phone. Sebastian watched boys all the time, Blaine even found him flirting with them occasionally, so having an innocent photo was nothing. Okay, he should have found it weird that he thought about somebody else when they had sex and had to bit his lip not to say the wrong name, but it was a silent agreement between them. Sebastian surely knew he meant almost nothing to Blaine and he acted like he felt the same, so it was fine. Yes, it was perfectly fine. That was how adults did things.

"Who is that?"

Blaine jumped and almost dropped his phone in surprise. He didn't expect anyone to catch him like this. He quickly pushed the phone back into his pocket and faced Jeff with his most innocent smile.

"Nobody" he said calmly.

"It's that guy from Ohio, right?" Jeff asked. "What was his name? Oh, right. Kurt. So how is he doing?"

"I have no idea" Blaine said and to end the conversation as quickly as possible, he left his friend. Unfortunately, Jeff followed him.

"You can't fool me" Jeff smiled. "Does Sebastian know?"

"Know what?" Blaine asked.

"That you're secretly dating somebody else" Jeff answered.

"I'm not cheating on Sebastian" Blaine said.

"I understand, Blaine" Jeff said. "It's fine, really. To be honest, I'm proud of you. That asshole needs to be taught a lesson."

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He knew that his friends didn't like Sebastian but at least they shouldn't be so honest with him. He knew that Sebastian wasn't perfect but… Okay, he knew that his friends were right about him but he didn't want to hear what they thought about the man.

"Let's go back to work" he said in the end. He didn't want to talk about Sebastian anymore.

~ o ~

The pain in his head was the first sign that he was waking up. Everything had been so nice and dark for a while but then that pain came and it was followed by strange noises. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. One thing was sure, he wasn't home. This room was so light and so not familiar. He frowned as he looked at the white walls. He didn't remember being here. He should have been home. No, there had been the competition, he remembered being on the stage, he remembered that he hadn't been feeling well… And then, nothing.

Kurt sat up, breathing heavily. He must have fainted on the stage, that was the only explanation why he didn't remember coming here. And if he had fainted… God, did it mean that they lost?

"Hey, slow down."

Kurt finally recognized the people sitting beside him. Finn and Santana, both of them pale and seemingly worried.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Where are we?"

"You fainted" Santana said. "We brought you to the hospital because we couldn't wake you up."

"Oh my God" Kurt said, pressing a hand to his lips. "Does it mean…"

"We won" Santana smiled. "Although you gave a pretty good show, the judges loved your performance. We're going to Regionals."

Kurt sighed in relief and fell back onto the hard pillow. At least he hadn't ruined everything.

"We are worried about you, though" Santana said. "You were out for a long time. The doctor says that it must be exhaustion but we'll know more soon."

"It's nothing" Kurt said easily. "Really, I just need to sleep and eat more. Can we go home now?"

"No" Finn smiled. "You should have seen how worried your dad was. I don't think he'll let you go home until they run a few more tests to make sure you're alright."

"I am" Kurt said.

"Patience" Santana said. "You're not going anywhere until we are done here."

Kurt closed his eyes. He wanted to die. This couldn't be happening to him. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want those tests and he certainly didn't want to know if there was something wrong with him. He had a bad feeling that it was something serious. He was nauseous all the time, he barely ate, and now he had fainted… It had to be something bad.

"Don't worry. We're here for you" Finn said.

The door opened and Burt walked in with another man following him. Kurt sat up immediately, watching the adults with wide eyes.

"Guys, this is Doctor Turner" Burt said. "He might know what's wrong with Kurt but he has to check on him on more time. Would you leave us alone?"

"Couldn't we stay?" Santana asked.

"No" Burt said. "Please, wait for us outside."

Kurt was scared of that tone. His father was so serious, he had to know what was going on with him. He surely had cancer… That was the only explanation. He was dying and his father didn't know how to tell him.

"It's okay, Kurt" the doctor said as he took a seat beside him. "I found something interesting in your blood but I have to check it with the ultrasound to be sure. It's completely painless, you have nothing to worry about."

"Am I sick?" Kurt asked in worry.

"I don't think so" the doctor smiled.

Kurt watched him in silence for a while. The doctor worked in complete silence, he ran the probe up and down his stomach, his eyes focused on the screen beside the bed. Kurt looked at the screen, too, although he had no idea what he should see there. There was that white patch with a small black thing in it that caught his attention. Now he was panicking. He was worried that he was sick.

"What is that?" he asked as he pointed at the screen.

The doctor finished the examination and turned to look at Burt. The man nodded and then Doctor Turner looked back at Kurt.

"Kurt, I have to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them honestly. Okay?"

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"Have you had sexual contact with another boy?" the doctor asked.

Kurt's face turned scarlet in a blink. He was prepared for everything but this.

"I…" he looked at his father. He couldn't tell him the truth, it would kill him.

"It's fine, son" Burt said gently.

"I'm so sorry, dad" Kurt whispered.

"Hey, it's okay" Burt said and grabbed Kurt's hand to squeeze it. "I'm not angry with you. But you have to be honest with us. Can you do that?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded and turned back to the doctor. "I am dying?"

"No" doctor Turner shook his head. "You aren't sick at all. Just…"

"I think we should talk about something first" Burt interrupted. "I didn't want to tell you this too soon because I was afraid that you might freak out but now…"

He looked at the doctor and sighed.

"Could you please leave us alone for a second?" he asked.

Doctor Turner nodded and walked out of the room. Now Kurt was terrified. He had no idea what was going on and he was so scared. He wanted to get over with this but his father wa sseemingly in trouble, he didn't know how to say what he had to.

"Just tell me, dad" Kurt said.

"Okay" Burt nodded. "It's something we found out when you were little. Do you remember when you fell from that tree and you were brought to the hospital?"

Kurt nodded. That was his first time in hospital he remembered.

"So when the doctor examined you… he found something… How could I say? Unusual" Burt said. "For a boy, I mean."

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means that you carry a gene that allows you to get pregnant" Burt said.

Kurt blinked. And then again. It seemed so unbelievable. He was a boy, he couldn't… Right?

"That's a joke, right?" he asked.

"I'm serious" Burt said. "It's rare and most men don't even know about it because they don't have sex with other men…"

"I don't want to hear this" Kurt said quickly.

"That's why I wanted to wait with this until you were ready" Burt said and shook his head. "I guess I'm late, though."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Okay, maybe he was a little slow but this day was anything but normal. He had fainted, he had brought to the hospital and now his dad was talking about men who could get pregnant. Wait a second… "Am I… Am I pregnant?"

"It seems so, yes" Burt nodded.

"But I can't be!" Kurt cried out desperately. "Oh, my God! My life is over!"

"Don't panic" Burt said calmly. How could he be so calm, Kurt had no idea. "This is not the end of the world. You have options. You don't have to get through this."

Kurt needed a whole minute to understand what his father was talking about. Abortion. He could kill the baby and it would be over. But was it what he wanted? It was so confusing, he wasn't sure if he could think rationally. He just wanted to go home and hide in his room for a long while.

"There's no pressure" Burt continued when he saw how pale his son had become. "You don't have to decide it now. You can take as much time as you need. And whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

Kurt couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst into tears and threw his arms around his father.

"Hey, it's okay" Burt said. He reached out and put his arms around his son. "Don't cry. I know that you're scared but you aren't alone. You don't have to go through this on your own."

"I'm so scared, dad" Kurt said honestly. He just realized how young he was. He was just a kid himself, he couldn't take care of a baby.

"I know but we'll get through this together" Burt said. He waited until Kurt calmed down a bit to get to the most important question. "Uhm… There's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Who's the other father of the baby?" Burt asked. "I hope it's not Puckerman. Please, tell me it's not Puckerman. I like the guy but imagining you two…"

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, dad. It's not Puck."

"Then whose baby is it?" Burt asked.

Kurt considered telling his father everything but then he thought about it. Blaine was so far away, he wasn't even sure if he could talk to him. He would try, obviously, he had to know what Blaine thought about this before he made a decision, but he didn't want his dad know about it before that. He would be so disappointed… Okay, he already was, but Kurt didn't want to make things more complicated.

"It doesn't matter. You don't know him" he said in the end.

"But…"

"I have to talk to him first" Kurt said quickly. "Please, dad, trust me with this. I can deal with it alone."

"I'm not too happy about this" Burt shook his head. "That guy has to take responsibility for the baby if you decide to keep it. And I want to know who did this to my son."

Kurt gulped nervously. He couldn't tell his father the truth, not yet. He knew that his dad only wanted the best for him, he also knew what he thought about people like Blaine. He wouldn't understand. He would think that Blaine had taken advantage on Kurt, that he had seduced his little boy and then left him in trouble. But Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't like that. Even if he was hurt, he believed that Blaine was a good person. He would help Kurt make the best decision but only if he wasn't under pressure.

Kurt remained silent and Burt gave up after a while. He knew his son enough to know that Kurt wouldn't tell him anything right now. Maybe later, if he was patient enough.

~ o ~

Kurt stayed in his room that night, trying to figure out what to do. He knew he should have contacted Blaine but he was scared of doing so. He was scared of Blaine's reaction and he was scared of facing the truth himself. God, it was unbelievable. He couldn't believe that it wasn't just a horrible nightmare, he wanted it to be. He wanted to wake up and forget that this ever happened. Unfortunately, nothing happened, so he had to believe that it was true and he had to face the hardest decision of his life. As if it was so easy...

"Are you alright?"

Kurt looked up and smiled at his stepmother. Carole was moving slowly now that her baby bump was so huge and it made every step difficult. Kurt bit his lip nervously. He asked Carole how she was doing so many times but he didn't really think about how she might be doing. She could help him actually. If there was someone who knew what pregnancy was like, it was his stepmother.

"I don't know" Kurt answered honestly.

"It's a lot to take in" Carole said gently.

His family was surprisingly calm. Kurt was afraid of how they would react but it seemed like they all supported him, even Finn and Santana who understood little of what was happening to Kurt. They were so nice to him. They didn't tell him that he was an idiot and none of them demanded answers, not after leaving the hospital. They gave Kurt exactly what he needed, they reassured him that it was going to be fine and they were on his side.

"Can I sit down?" Carole asked.

"Of course" Kurt said and quickly made half of the bed empty for the pregnant woman.

Carole sat down with some effort and reached out to take Kurt's hand in hers.

"You must be confused" she said understandingly.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" Kurt said. "It-it's like…"

He pressed a hand to his lips and inhaled deeply. He was feeling sick again and he was worried that he might throw up. Or faint again. He could never be sure what would happen.

"You should eat something" Carole said. "It helps with the nausea."

"I'm not sure I could eat anything" Kurt said.

"Here" Carole said. It was the first time Kurt noticed the small plate in her free hand. He looked at the biscuits and felt so hungry so suddenly. "You have to eat to keep up your strength. And the baby needs food, too."

"Are you sure it's good for the baby?" Kurt asked, already worried about his child. His baby… There was another human being growing inside of him. That was so strange.

"Not the best but you can't do anything if you can't swallow anything healthy" Carole smiled.

"So I can eat anything I want?" Kurt asked.

"You can't do much in this condition" Carole shrugged.

Kurt remembered that she had tried to eat healthily because she wanted the best for the baby but she just couldn't swallow most vegetables and fruits. She had a strong craving for fast food, though, something the baby certainly didn't need at all.

"I guess dad needs to order extra pizza from now on" Kurt joked.

"Does it mean you want to keep it?" Carole asked.

"I don't know" Kurt said. "I mean, I can't imagine myself killing someone and killing my baby, even if it's so small wouldn't be any different. But I can't imagine myself taking care of somebody else either. It's so scary."

"You don't have to decide it now" Carole said.

"I know. That's what dad said, too" Kurt nodded. "I'm not sure I know what I want. Or if I can make a good decision. I know nothing about babies."

"You are young but I believe that you can make the right decision" Carole said. "Either way, we'll accept your decision and help you."

Kurt sighed and pushed himself up to hug Carole. It was so awkward since Carole's baby bump was in the way but they still managed to hug each other for a few seconds. Then Kurt pulled back and took a biscuit from the plate. He was so hungry and he could definitely eat some sweets. Maybe he could try some chocolate, too.

"That's it. You won't feel so sick if you eat something" Carole said. "And you should take vitamins, too. You and the baby need it, too."

"I will, thanks" Kurt said. He reached for the plate again. Now that he started eating, he wanted more and more. He was so hungry.

"You should have some sleep, too. I know how hard you worked on your performance but you need rest" Carole said.

"I want to ask you something" Kurt said suddenly. He needed to know. "What is it like?"

"What?" Carole asked.

"Feeling the baby. Knowing that there's someone in you" Kurt said.

"It's weird at first" Carole said, trying to remember how she had felt when she had been pregnant with Finn. "I freaked out the first time, to be honest. I wanted Finn so badly but when I thought about what was happening to me…"

Kurt turned so pale that Carole was afraid that he might get sick.

"But then I saw him, I felt him move and I wasn't scared anymore" she said. "Having a baby can be a wonderful experience but it's also hard. And the first year is horrible. The baby cries all the time and you have no idea how to help them. It's scary. And it gets harder as they grow."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that" Kurt said.

"That's fine" Carole nodded. "Take your time. You're not in rush."

She stood up and turned to leave but stopped at the stairs.

"Just to make things clear, I don't regret having any of my children" Carole said. "Yes, it was hard with Finn and I'm sure it will be hard with this little one, too, but they bring so much happiness into my life that I don't care."

Kurt smiled at her. He had a lot to think about but Carole helped him so much. He hoped that he would be able to make the right decision in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

The weekend passed way too quickly. Kurt didn't want to go back to school but he had no other choice. He had to wake up on Monday, get dressed and go with the others to his first class. He wasn't paying attention on the way there. Finn and Santana tried to talk to him but Kurt didn't even hear them, he was too lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about what Carole had told him. He tried to imagine what having a baby would be like, if he could deal with it on his own. Sometimes he felt like he wanted it but then he got scared of the thought. A baby… It was a huge thing. A commitment for his whole life. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Okay, probably not. He was too young to take care of another human being, especially a vulnerable baby. He didn't know a thing about babies, he had no idea what he had to do with them and he was scared that he might make a horrible mistake if he decided to keep the baby. His life would be over for sure. He wouldn't be able to finish high school or go to college. He would stay in Lima for the rest of his life and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give up his dreams for somebody else.

But the baby was already there… It was living inside of him and if he decided not to keep it, he would be murderer. He would kill an innocent, only because he hadn't been careful enough. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the guilt.

He simply didn't want to think about it. He tried to ignore the thought and live his normal life. As if it was so easy. He was sick all the time, he could barely eat, barely sleep, and it only seemed to get worse. He had spent that morning kneeling beside the toilette, getting rid of everything he had ever eaten. Now he was dizzy and hungry but he didn't dare eat anything because he was scared of throwing up again. He knew that he had to act like nothing happened, especially when he was alone, without his friends. Although a few members of the glee club already knew his secret, he wanted to keep it to himself as long as possible. He didn't know what his decision would be in the end and he didn't need more difficulties in his life. He just wanted to survive.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked in concern as they made their way down the corridor.

"Sure" Kurt nodded.

"Tell me if you want to go home or something" Finn said. "Burt made me promise that I would keep an eye on you."

"As if we wouldn't do that anyway" Santana snorted.

"Thank you, guys" Kurt said gladly.

Kurt didn't notice that something wasn't right until lunch break. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see how the other students looked at him. But then, as he made his way to the cafeteria, thinking about what he could stomach when he was so nauseous, it finally caught his attention. It wasn't more than a whispered word first but it was followed by more. Kurt turned to look at the small group of football players and gulped nervously. They were whispering and motioning towards him with such disgust on their faces. Kurt picked up pace, needing to be as far away from these guys as possible.

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled back, the grip on his upper arm so tight that he was pretty sure that it would leave a bruise. Kurt tried to break free from the other boy's hold but it was all useless. He had already learned that, he was no match against these guys. The boy pushed him to the wall and that was when Kurt recognized the face. He gulped nervously. The boy was towering over him, cutting him away from everything else. Kurt was only glad for one thing, that it wasn't Karofsky. It would have been so much worse, if the situation could get any worse at all. He was in huge trouble. Azimio was towering above him like a huge monster, with that disgusted look on his face Kurt hated so much.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, trying to use his most confident voice.

"We need to talk, fairy" the other boy said.

Kurt huffed in annoyance. He hated how these boys treated him.

"We have nothing to talk about" he said and tried to push Azimio away but the boy only held him tighter.

"We know what you are" Azimio said.

"That's funny" Kurt snorted. "You keep calling me fairy. Don't you know that such things don't exist?"

"You know what I'm talking about" Azimio said. "We heard about you."

He looked at Kurt's stomach and the boy instinctively put a hand on his flat stomach, protecting the baby if necessary. Now he was scared of what could happen to him. He had no idea how the others had learned about his condition so fast, probably someone from the glee club told them accidentally. That was the only explanation. Kurt knew his friends and trusted them. They would never do anything to hurt him.

He tried to step away, thinking about running as far as possible. He usually didn't run away but it was different this time. He was responsible for somebody else, a little and vulnerable being, it was his job to keep it safe.

"Where are you going?" another boy asked and pushed Kurt back to the wall. "We aren't done here."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked nervously. It was unbelievable that no one came to save him. There were so many students around and none of them called for help. No, they just kept staring at him with disgust and hatred. Was it possible that they all knew about him? How?

"You're a freak" Azimio said. "And that thing… Who knows what a monster it is."

"It's not a monster!" Kurt shouted.

"We'll take care of it…"

Kurt closed his eyes, unable to stop shaking. He was used to being bullied but this one was different. He was scared that the baby – his baby – might get hurt and he could do nothing to save it. He couldn't believe it was happening, in the middle of the school, and no one did anything to stop it.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Kurt was released in the next moment and he opened his eyes to see what happened. The first thing he noticed was that the boys stepped away from him and weren't looking at him anymore. They were watching somebody else, Kurt noticed. He inhaled deeply as he watched a very angry looking Noah Puckerman making his way towards them.

"It's none of your business" Azimio snarled.

"It is if you hurt my friend" Puck said.

Kurt blinked in surprise. Sure, they were sort of friends with Puck but they weren't really close. They only spent time together because he was Finn's best friend.

"Don't say he's pregnant with your kid" Azimio said.

"What if he is?" Puck asked. "Get the hell out of here. Now."

Kurt couldn't believe they listened. For a second, he thought that they might try to hurt Puck, maybe go into a fight with him, but they slowly backed away from them in the end. Kurt kept his eyes on the football players until they completely disappeared from his sight and only then released a sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Puck asked in concern.

"Yeah" Kurt muttered.

"Are you sure? You are so pale" Puck said.

"Just a little shaky but I guess it's completely normal" Kurt said. "I can't believe everybody knows about it."

"Thanks to Rachel" Puck snorted. "It was her first thing to do this morning."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. He knew that Rachel hated him for taking her solo but it wasn't really his fault that Mr Schue had chosen him over Rachel. And it wasn't like Rachel would die of not having the spotlight just once in her life. The others deserved it just as much as she did and Kurt had won the competition for them after all, she should be glad and not hurt him like that.

"So where are we going?" Puck asked after a while.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. He had no idea what Puck was talking about.

"I think it's clear that you can't wander around all alone. It's not safe" Puck shrugged. "Come on, let's find a more private place. I want to talk to you anyway."

"About what?" Kurt frowned.

Puck didn't answer. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the building. They didn't stop until they reached the football ground that was empty this time of the day. Puck looked around and only took a step back when he was sure that there was no one to hear them.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Who is the baby's other father?" Puck asked.

"It's none of your business" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on. You can trust me" Puck said.

Kurt wanted to. He wanted to share his secret with Puck so badly but he couldn't let anyone know about his night with Blaine. Santana and Brittany already knew the truth and that was more than Kurt was comfortable with. It was his big secret and he couldn't let the whole school know what he had done. He didn't want to deal with more trouble. It was already so hard for him.

"Kurt, I mean it" Puck said. "You need someone to talk to."

"Why would you help me?" Kurt asked. "We're not even friends."

Puck seemed hurt but didn't mention it. To Kurt's surprise, he stepped closer and took his hands again.

"You are right" Puck said in the end. "We aren't too close but we are friends. We sing in the same glee club and your stepbrother is my best friend."

"That's not too convincing" Kurt snorted.

"Just listen, okay?" Puck said. "I want to help you."

"You can't help me, Puck" Kurt said in frustration. "The whole schools knows about my pregnancy. The pregnancy I'm not even sure I want. Whatever I do now, people will know. And they'll judge me. You can't protect me from that."

"No, I can't. But you don't have to deal with this alone. We can do it together" Puck said.

Kurt freed his hands and stepped back. Now he was perfectly sure that Puck was only playing with him. It was a lot worse than what the others had done. At least they were honest with him, they told him how they thought about him and his condition. But what Puck was doing…

"Stop it" Kurt said quietly.

"Stop what?" Puck asked in confusion.

"Stop playing with me like that" Kurt said. "I really don't need this right now."

"I'm serious!" Puck said.

"Puck…"

"No, listen to me" Puck said quickly. "I'm serious. I know it seems insane but I mean it. I want to help you with this."

"And how exactly do you want to do that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know why you don't tell me who the other father is but I guess you have a good reason" Puck said. "You're all alone with this baby and it's not right. If that asshole doesn't want to take responsibility for his actions… then I will."

Kurt blinked in surprise. Then blinked again. He needed about a minute to finally understand what exactly Puck was talking about. Now he was pretty sure that either Puck was joking or he was drunk. Or something like that. But he was definitely not knowing what he was talking about.

"Are you drinking again?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Of course not" Puck snorted. "I haven't had a single beer since Quinn's fake pregnancy."

Kurt remembered that, of course. They had all thought that Quinn was with a child, she had had a positive pregnancy test and every possible sign that she was going to be mother. Kurt remembered the disaster it had caused. They had soon figured out that the baby was Puck's, although Quinn had been dating Finn then. He remembered that the boys had had such a horrible fight and that Finn couldn't even look at Puck or Quinn for a very long time after that, even when they had figured out that it was all fake. Kurt also remembered how nice Puck had been to Quinn. He had found himself a job to get extra money for Quinn and the baby and he had taken care of her the best he could. Puck could be really mature when he wanted to. Only he had nothing to do with Kurt's situation.

"Thanks, Puck" Kurt said in the end. "But I don't need your help. I don't want to get into another crazy lie. Besides, no one would believe it. You are straight."

"I always liked pretty boys…"

"Thank you, but no, thank you" Kurt glared at him.

He shook his head and turned to leave. His life was crazy enough without Puck's crazy ideas.

"This is insane" he muttered to himself. Sure, sometimes Puck did crazy things but this one was definitely worse than any other. Telling everyone that the two of them… No, that was crazy. Kurt would never agree with that. That wasn't how he did things. It was his own problem, he had to deal with it alone. Or not completely alone...

~ o ~

"You have to tell him."

That wasn't exactly what Kurt wanted to hear. He had believed that Santana understood him, that she would tell him what he needed to hear from her. Santana seemed to have other ideas, though, ideas Kurt didn't like at all.

"He has a boyfriend" he muttered.

Okay, he had considered telling Blaine about the baby, he had convinced himself that it would be the best, because it would be right, but then he imagined what Blaine would say and decided not to. Okay, he still knew deep inside that he had to tell him but he was too scared to make a move. Blaine would be so disappointed, maybe even angry. Kurt was pretty sure that he wouldn't like the idea of parenthood and would tell Kurt horrible things. That he didn't want the baby. That Kurt should get rid of it...

"And then what?" Santana shrugged. "He fucked you without condom. He has to take care of the baby."

Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Santana wasn't helping at all.

"I don't want to know what he thinks" Kurt said honestly. "What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Does it matter? He has the right to know. Besides, you don't know what you want either" Santana replied.

That wasn't completely true. Although Kurt told everyone that he needed time to think, he made his decision. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill the baby, so he would keep it. But he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with Blaine, too.

"Just call him" Santana said.

"I don't know his phone number" Kurt said.

"Then write him a letter" Santana said. "You remember that post, right? There was an address included!"

"For fans only" Kurt said.

"Aren't you listening? You could send him a letter!" Santana said.

"I don't want to tell him like that" Kurt said.

"That's the only way" Santana shrugged. "Unless you fly to Los Angeles and tell him personally."

Kurt was pretty sure that his father would never let him do that.

"The letter is it then" Santana nodded.

"Does he really have to know?" Kurt asked, hoping that he would find a way out of this.

"Yes" Santana said without hesitation. "Tell him or I will."

Kurt took a deep breath. He really didn't want this but he believed Santana. He knew her well enough to know that she would write Blaine if she had to. But that would make everything more complicated and Kurt really didn't want to deal with that. He just wanted to get over with this and focus on the more important things. Like how he would raise a child when he was only fifteen himself. Or how he would be able to look at his son or daughter who was 50 % made of the boy Kurt loved. That would be hard for sure but Kurt also knew that he would love the baby no matter what. Maybe even more than he could imagine it because a part of Blaine lived in that child. Kurt would have what he wanted in the end… only not the way he had thought.

"I want to see his face when he receives this" Santana said as she pushed a piece of paper and a pencil into Kurt's hands. "Maybe he'll finally learn that he shouldn't leave romantic letters for his one night stands when he's in a relationship. I guess he won't have to worry about that anymore after this."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to shut out everything Santana said. He knew what his friend thought about Blaine but he couldn't really blame him. Blaine surely had a good reason for staying with Sebastian and Kurt had to accept that. He had to keep it cool and short. Just the facts. He couldn't let Blaine know that he had broken his heart or how scared he was. No. Blaine surely didn't care about him. But if he did this right, maybe he would care about the baby and it didn't have to grow up missing one of their parents. Kurt knew what it was like. And he wanted better for his own child.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

 **We borrowed a few lines for the second part from Never Been Kissed (S2E06).**

It was already late but Sebastian couldn't sleep. Blaine was taking in his sleep again. It had started a few weeks earlier and it had seemed so innocent at first. Okay, it had bothered him because he couldn't have enough rest but that was all. Until one night, he realized that Blaine was repeating a name.

"Kurt" Blaine muttered and turned to his side.

Sebastian pressed his lips together in anger. It wasn't like he didn't think about other boys. He did it quite often, hell, he did a lot more. But what Blaine didn't know didn't hurt. And that was how it was supposed to work. Blaine could dream about anybody he wanted to, as long as it didn't affect their relationship.

The only problem was that Blaine seemed to think about that boy way too often. Ever since he had come back from Ohio, he seemed so distant. He barely talked to Sebastian and seemed to avoid him every possible time. They barely spent any time together, only when Sebastian insisted that they should do something together. Blaine was constantly lost in his thoughts and it wasn't okay.

"Kurt" Blaine said again and a small smile appeared on his face.

Sebastian suppressed the urge to hit him. Blaine deserved it, damn, he deserved a lot worse, but something told Sebastian that he had to be careful. He didn't know anything about that guy, Kurt, and he had to be careful. Blaine believed that he was smart, that Sebastian didn't know anything about his secret feelings, but he was so wrong. Sebastian knew exactly what was going on. Blaine was in love with someone and that person was certainly not Sebastian. Kurt… what a stupid name. It had to be a silly young guy like Blaine, or worse, he could be someone like Sebastian who understood how useful Blaine could be. Yes, he surely wanted to get Blaine and use him for his own purposes.

Sebastian sighed and looked at the young man beside him. Blaine was so easy to fool, he should have known that one day someone would notice it, too, and their relationship would be in danger. He had to be prepared. He had no idea what was coming but Blaine seemed to be lost in his feelings way too much. It wasn't right. Sebastian had him first and he would keep Blaine no matter what. It was so hard to be famous but he was lucky. He was the boyfriend of the lead singer of a famous boy band, he got a lot better jobs because everybody knew Blaine and everybody talked about them because of Blaine. Sebastian needed that to get what he wanted. He didn't only want to be some actor, he wanted to be the most famous one of the city. He wanted all the best projects for himself and he wanted money. More and more.

"Kurt…"

He had to find out who this guy was. He had to learn everything about Kurt and find a way to get rid of him before it was too late.

~ o ~

Kurt started to regret that he had allowed Santana to convince him that telling Blaine about the baby was a good decision. He had written the letter, he had sent it and now he was waiting for Blaine to contact him. It was so hard. Days passed so slowly, he felt like he was going to be crazy if he didn't get an answer soon. He didn't know what to expect from Blaine. Would he be happy? It was hard to imagine. But Kurt knew Blaine well enough to know that he wouldn't leave him in trouble. He surely wouldn't. Right?

The boy tried to calm his nerves by telling himself that everything would be alright, that Blaine would help him. Sometimes he was stupid enough to think that Blaine would come here, admit his feelings and tell Kurt that everything would be fine, that they would raise their child together. It was practically impossible. Blaine had his own life, he certainly wouldn't give it up for a boy he barely knew and a baby he didn't want at all. Kurt had to stay rational and prepare himself for the worst. Then Blaine wouldn't break his heart again.

It was easier said than done, though. His schoolmates seemed to make his life a living hell, even worse than before, since everybody seemed to know about the baby now. The teachers tried to be professionals but it was easy to see the signs that most of them weren't too happy to see a pregnant teenager, a boy on the top of that, in their classes. Kurt felt lonelier than ever and just wanted to cry all the time.

It wasn't what made him the most worried, though. That conversation with Azimio and the other boys was only the start of something horrible. People gave him disgusted looks all the time, they whispered behind his back, they pushed him and did everything possible to make his life worse. Kurt started to get worried of going to school, he was nervous every time he had to pass the gates and practically ran out of the building the first second he was allowed to leave. It wasn't good for the baby but he couldn't do anything. His father and Carole supported him but they didn't want Kurt to miss school, at least not now when his pregnancy was relatively easy to handle. He was supposed to finish this school year and go back to the next one if he was ready. Kurt understood how important it was, especially now that he had to take care of another child. He surely wouldn't be able to leave town in the near future but he had to graduate. He had to be a good example for his child, he had to work hard to give them everything they needed.

At least he knew that the baby would be fine once they arrived. Carole planned everything and Kurt's father seemed to like her ideas. Carole would be home with Kurt at the beginning since she had to take care of her own baby as well, she would help Kurt learn the basics and she would stay with the babies for a few more months until they got older, so Kurt could continue his studies. It didn't mean it would be easy for him. Kurt knew that he was responsible for his own child and had to do everything he could to spend as much time with his baby as possible. It also meant that he would skip glee club. It was the hardest decision to make but it was the only one. He needed more time to be with his child, so he had to give up everything that wasn't necessary.

At least Rachel would be happy… She didn't like that Kurt got more attention than her and she seemed to agree with most students about how disgusting Kurt was. Kurt tried to stay away from her when it was possible and not to be scared of her. It was hard. He believed deep inside that Rachel had told everyone about his pregnancy, even if she denied it. One thing was sure, Kurt was safer away from her.

His friends were so nice, though. Everybody else in the glee club seemed to care about him and it felt so good. They were always there when Kurt needed someone to listen, they brought him books and food, and Kurt also noticed that they were always close to him on the corridors since the Azimio incident. Kurt needed some time to notice but it caught his attention once when the football players tried to get to him again. The girls jumped into action immediately and after a deathly glare from Mercedes, Lauren or Santana, nobody tried to hurt Kurt physically again. They seemed to get more organized with time. Finn and Santana led Kurt to his first class, then the others, mostly Mercedes, Tina and Quinn brought him to his next. Brittany and Santana joined him for lunch most of the time, Sam, Mike or Artie went with him to the bathroom. Okay, that one was embarrassing and Kurt so didn't want it, but the boys didn't take no as answer.

And also there was Puck… He was confusing. Although Kurt said no for his offer and Puck didn't talk about it again, he was always close to him. He didn't offer his help for Kurt but followed the boy everywhere. Kurt wasn't sure if he was okay with it. It was really nice of Puck – or stupid, he couldn't really decide – that he offered his help, but the two of them together… So it was stupid. Nobody would believe that Puck was interested in someone like Kurt and it would cause them a lot more trouble. Kurt remembered how angry Finn had been after Quinn's fake pregnancy and it was just about his girlfriend. Kurt was like a real brother to him now, if they told him that his best friend knocked his brother up, Finn would kill Puck for sure. Not to mention what Kurt's father would do to the boy. No, Kurt couldn't let anyone get hurt for his own stupidity. He had to deal with this with Blaine, or if Blaine didn't want to be part of the baby's life, he would be all alone.

He stayed in the locker room after his classes the third day after sending the letter to Blaine to check on his phone. Nothing. No phone calls, no messages, absolutely nothing. Kurt sighed and quickly visited the Warblers' website, although he had no idea what he was searching for. Again, nothing. Facebook. Nothing.

"It's stupid" Kurt muttered to himself. What was he expecting? That Blaine would tell everyone that he was going to be the dad of a high school student's baby in Ohio?

"Staying in the locker room alone? Yes, it is."

Kurt took a step back when he recognized the voice, his wide eyes scanning the room for the source of the voice. He found the other boy in no time, luckily in safe distance.

"I'm leaving" he told Karofsky. He hated being around the boy. It wasn't just the revulsion he always felt around football players. He was scared of David Karofsky. There was that strange light in his eyes when he looked at Kurt, something Kurt didn't understand but terrified him.

"I don't think so" Karofsky said and caught Kurt's arm before he could flee.

"Let me go" Kurt said and tried to free his arm.

"Relax. I just want to talk" Karofsky said.

"Talk about what?" Kurt asked. He looked at the door and then back at the other boy. He didn't know what he should go? Call for help? Maybe the others were close, they always were. But what if pissed Karofsky off and he did something to the baby?

Kurt put a hand on his stomach. He wouldn't let that happen. He decided to keep the baby and he would do everything in his power to ensure its safety. Even if he had to protect the baby from a large Neanderthal like Karofsky.

"I heard about…" Karofsky only nodded towards Kurt's stomach.

"Everybody did" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't really think…"

Kurt took a deep breath. Whatever Karofsky wanted, he just wanted to get over it as soon as possible and get the hell out of here.

"What? That I'm able to get pregnant? Guess what, I didn't know about it either. But it's already done and I have to take responsibility for my actions" Kurt said. He tried to free his arm again, to no avail.

"Who is it?" Karofsky asked.

"Who?" Kurt asked in frustration. Karofsky was harder than understand than usually.

"The other father" Karofsky said.

"It's none of your business" Kurt said.

"It is when you walk around my school and infect people" Karofsky said.

Kurt was getting really tired of this. Some students really believed – yes, today, in the 21th century – that being gay was a disease and they could catch it from Kurt. Of course from him, he had been the only one brave enough to stand up for himself for a very-very long time. Then Santana and Brittany had come out and everyone had believed that Kurt was responsible for it. Especially Santana's parents. And ignorants like Karofsky.

"Okay, I'll tell you again. Listen carefully because this is the last time I'm willing to waste my time to educate you" Kurt said. "I'm. Not. Sick. You can't catch gay from me because it's not a disease. It's how I was born. You also can't beat it out of me because once again, I can't change how I feel. But you have nothing to worry about, you're not my type."

"Oh, really?" Karofsky asked. He seemed upset for some reason. It didn't make much sense, he should have been happy that Kurt wouldn't throw himself at him. Kurt took a deep breath. Just the thought made him sick.

"Really. Believe it or not, I'm not that desperate" Kurt said. He tried to take a step away from the other boy but Karofsky pushed him back against the locker.

"What does it mean?" Karofsky asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt shouted into his face. "I already told you, I'm not interested in you. You can be happy. Now take your hands off of me or I'll call for help."

"You found someone to fuck you, big deal. You have no right to be so…"

"So what?" Kurt finally freed his arm, probably with the extra strength he seemed to get from being so angry. He pushed Karofsky, hard enough to get some space between the two of them. "Do I have to remind you that you followed me like a stalker? That you keep harassing me every possible way? It's you who should finally think and see the error of his way."

Kurt was so angry. He pointed his index finger at the other boy and continued. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop. He hated Karofsky, he had been hating him since the first day they had met.

"You make my life a living hell" Kurt said. "Do you even know how it makes me feel? You think that I enjoy being bullied all the time?"

He was crying… Why was he crying? And why did he say those things? That was absolutely not what he wanted to say.

"I… I…" Karofsky reached out with one hand but pulled it back immediately when Kurt took a step forward again and poked him with his index finger.

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid games" Kurt continued. "Oh, is that fear in your eyes? What is it like, Hammerhawk? Do you enjoy it?"

Karofsky seemed to find his voice again, probably because Kurt was completely in his personal space and didn't seem like he would leave things like that.

"Don't push me, Hummel" Karofsky said in the end.

Kurt blamed the hormones but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself, even if he knew that it was stupid and he should just leave now that he had a chance, before something horrible happened. But he just couldn't. He felt anger like never before and didn't seem to understand how much truble Karofsky could cause him.

"You gonna hit me? Do it" Kurt said determinedly.

"Don't push me" Karofsky said again, raising his fist.

Kurt shook his head.

"You know what? Hit me. Hit me, because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you" Kurt said, stepping closer to Karofsky again.

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky shouted.

"You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt shouted back.

And then something unexpected happened. No, that wasn't the best word. Maybe there wasn't any word in the world that covered that horrible step Karofsky took next. He didn't punch Kurt like the boy expected. He didn't throw him against the locker, he didn't kick him or something like that. He did something a lot more horrible.

Kurt had no idea what was happening, he had no chance to step away before Karofsky grabbed his head and closed the distance between the two of them. Kurt watched with wide eyes how close the other boy got to him in no time, he felt his disgusting wet lips on his own that were nothing like Blaine's, the smell of the other boy that made him sick. Kurt was pretty sure that he would get sick if he couldn't get out of there, immediately. Away from this boy who meant a new kind of danger to him, something Kurt wasn't sure he was strong enough to deal with. He had to get out of here. Now.

Luckily, Karofsky seemed to be just as shocked by his actions as Kurt was and let go. Kurt didn't hesitate any longer. He pushed himself away from the boy and ran out of the locker room, back to the corridor that seemed so much more safer than ever.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt only stopped when he bumped into a familiar person and threw his arms around Finn withut thinking, knowing that he was finally safe.

"You're scaring me. What happened?" Finn asked in concern.

"I want to go home" Kurt said.

"Of course" Finn nodded. "Come on. Let's go to the car."

Kurt was glad that Finn didn't talk too much. He wasn't sure if he was ready to answer questions. Or of he would be ready to talk about this at all.

~ o ~

Sebastian was about to take a bath when the doorbell rang. He groaned in frustration and walked to the door to open it and send whoever was standing out there to hell. He opened the door and looked at the young man standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. He knew this guy. He always brought Blaine's mail here, those stupid letters he got from his fans. Blaine liked reading them for some reason.

"What?" he asked rudely. He really didn't care.

"I brought these to Mr Anderson" the guy said.

"He's on tour" Sebastian reminded the man. He surely knew that Blaine wasn't home and wouldn't be for a few more days.

"I know but he asked me to deliver these" the man said.

Sebastian groaned again. He grabbed the letters from the guy's hand and slammed the door into his face without saying anything. He walked back into the living room and dropped the letters onto the coffee table and was about to go on with his relaxing schedule when something caught his attention. A name on the first envelop. Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian jumped back to the table and opened the envelop without hesitation. Kurt. He knew this name. He heard this name so many times and now here was this letter… He had to know what was inside of it.

"No freaking hell" he muttered as he read it. It couldn't be.

He read it again, not that it would change anything. It was all in front of him. What Blaine was hiding from him… And a lot more.

"You idiot" he said.

It couldn't happen. He couldn't let it happen. Blaine was such an idiot, he would believe this guy, he would probably run to him without thinking. He would ruin everything. Sebastian couldn't let it happen. He had to make sure Blaine never received this letter.

With a quick decision, he tore the letter into pieces. Stupid Blaine. How could he be so careless? This could ruin their lives. Fucking someone was one thing but knocking them up… Good thing Sebastian was home and could deal with this. He didn't want to think about what Blaine would have done. Probably give up everything and run to the guy to play daddy. But it wouldn't happen. Sebastian would keep his eyes open from now on and make sure that guy couldn't get in touch with Blaine again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

Kurt was scared of going to school again. The fact that the other students hated him didn't even bother him so much anymore. But there was something else…

Ever since Finn had brought him home two days earlier, he had been hiding in his room, refusing to eat or talk to anyone. His father started to get worried about him. He had tried to ask Kurt what bothered him but the boy never answered his questions. He stayed hidden under the comforter, believing that time would solve his problem.

Or anything would happen. Either way, he would wait here, in safe distance from Karofsky, until it happened.

It was insane, considering that nobody knew what Karofsky had done to him in the locker room. It would have been so easy to tell anyone. Finn, for example. Finn would surely protect him from the other boy. But Kurt didn't want to see Finn get into trouble because of him and he definitely didn't want to tell his father what had happened. Burt had already so much to worry about and Kurt was worried about his health. After his heart attack, his father had to be very careful.

So Kurt had no choice, he had to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't like he wanted to cause trouble, not at all. He simply didn't understand what had happened to Karofsky and that was what really scared him. David Karofsky, his biggest bully, had kissed him. Did it mean that… No, that was impossible. Kurt had a great gay radar, and there was Santana, too, who didn't need more then a blink to tell someone's sexuality. The thought that Karofsky was gay was simply stupid. It had to be something else. And Kurt started to worry again because if it was something else, he might be in danger. And his baby, too.

Kurt pulled the comforter closer around himself and tried to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. Stress really wasn't good for him, it only made him more nauseous and practically unable to eat. He had to keep up his strength, though. He could get a few days off for sure because of his condition but he had to go to school eventually. He couldn't hide in here forever and he definitely couldn't die, not now when he was responsible for another life.

He sighed and put a hand on his stomach. Sometimes he was so glad to have this little one, sometimes he was scared of the future. There was another person growing inside of him after all. It was so scary. He didn't want to think about how it worked. It simply freaked him out. He knew that it was natural and he believed that everything would be fine but it was still a person. Someone he had to take care of. Yes, it was definitely terrifying.

He heard a soft knock on the door but didn't say anything. Maybe if he remained silent, they would go away.

"Kurt, are you in there?"

Or maybe not.

"I'm coming in."

Kurt sighed but didn't move. He listened to the heavy steps of his father and prepared himself for what he was going to say. He knew this tone, he knew very well that something bothered his father and he would talk about it, whether Kurt wanted it or not.

"Are you okay?"

Burt sat down beside him and pulled back the comforter, so he could look at his son. Kurt was so pale again and Burt could tell that he had had no sleep that night.

"Are you sick?" Burt asked in concern.

"Just the usual morning sickness" Kurt said, trying to smile. "Don't worry about me, dad."

"You should eat something. Do you want some cookies? It always helped Carole" Burt said.

"I'm not hungry" Kurt said.

"Well, you should eat something" Burt said seriously. "You need to eat, for yourself and the baby."

Kurt smiled, for real this time. He had told his father that he wanted to keep the baby and Burt took it really well. He didn't tell him that it was a mistake or he would ruin his future. No, his father supported him completely. He seemed to get used to the idea of having another baby around and he was so excited.

"Thank you. I think I'll grab something later" Kurt said.

"Is everything alright?" Burt asked.

"Of course, dad. I just want to get over the first trimester" Kurt answered.

"I'm worried about you" Burt said. "You missed two days of school and you don't even come up to eat with us. You don't even talk to us."

"It's really hard for me right now" Kurt said. It was true, only he didn't want to tell his father why.

"I understand that but you can't skip classes. We already talked about this. We are here for you, we'll help you with everything, but you have to graduate."

Kurt sighed heavily. It seemed so far away… He had bigger problems than graduation right now.

"I'm fine, dad. I just need a few days off" he said.

"I won't let you do this" Burt shook his head. "I would let you stay home for a while if I thought it would be the best for you. But I don't think it is. You don't even leave your room."

"Dad…"

"No, Kurt. You have to stop this" Burt said. "You can stay home today but tomorrow, you'll go to school with the others. No excuses."

Kurt sighed again. He wanted to tell his dad what bothered him so badly but he knew that he couldn't. He had seen his father in coma once, he couldn't go through that again. So he had no choice, he had to do as he was told.

"Fine" he said in the end.

"Very good" Burt nodded and stood up. "I'll be upstairs if you need something. Just let me know, okay? We could cook something together for dinner if you feel better."

"Of course" Kurt nodded.

Burt hesitated for a second as if he wanted to say something more but he turned to leave in the end. Kurt watched him until Burt disappeared from his sight and only then lay back down. So he had one more day to figure out what to do with Karofsky and how to survive with him around. Damn, it would be hard for sure.

~ o ~

Sebastian checked the time on his phone and sighed in annoyance. Blaine should have been home. They had agreed that they would spend the night together but of course, Blaine was late. He was always late. Especially since his trip to Ohio… Sebastian pressed his lips together. He was still angry for that letter the other day but he knew that he couldn't talk about it or stupidly let Blaine know that something wasn't right. He had to act like everything was fine and he didn't know about that guy Blaine had knocked up. It was insane… Okay, it was so rare that a man could get pregnant but still… Blaine should have known. Even if he cheated on him, he had to be careful. Making such a mistake was completely unacceptable. Especially when it was about Blaine who was so easy to fool. Sebastian knew it better than anyone after all. Blaine was just a stupid boy who believed everyone so easily. But Sebastian would keep an eye on him. He wouldn't let him do something stupid again.

The door finally opened but Sebastian stayed on the couch, watching in silence as Blaine walked inside.

"Hey" Blaine smiled at him and put down his bag.

"You're late" Sebastian said.

"I know. Our flight was late" Blaine said.

"You should have called me" Sebastian replied.

Blaine frowned as he stepped closer.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

No, you idiot, Sebastian thought. Too bad he had to keep his thoughts for himself. Blaine could never find out about the letter. So he forced out a small smile and walked to Blaine to hug him.

"I'm sorry. I had a very long day" Sebastian said.

"I get it" Blaine laughed. "I'm so exhausted, I could fall asleep in any second."

"Or you could take a bath and spend some time with me" Sebastian winked. "I missed you, you know."

He tried to pull Blaine close but the boy stepped away.

"Maybe tomorrow" Blaine said. "I'm really sorry but I'm so tired…"

"I get it" Sebastian said. "Go, get some rest. Should I order something for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful" Blaine said.

Without another word, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Idiot" Sebastian muttered.

He had no idea what to do. Getting rid of the letter seemingly didn't solve his problem. Blaine pushed him away every time he wanted something and it made him worried. Okay, Blaine didn't love him, that wasn't really new and he could live with it. But he couldn't lose him. He needed Blaine and his success, so he had to figure out how to get him back, fast. Even if Ohio boy wouldn't cause them any more trouble, there would be others. Sebastian had to keep his eyes open and be ready for them.

~ o ~

Kurt was worried that he might throw up the second they stepped through the classroom's door. He had done his best the previous day to show everyone that he was fine. He had spent some time with his father, helped him cook, then they had spent the evening together, eating and chatting. Kurt had tried to smile a lot, so nobody knew that something bothered him.

Or better someone. Someone huge and threatening looking.

Kurt kept his eyes on Karofsky as he walked to his desk and sat down, knowing that Finn was right beside him, so nothing could happen to him. Karofsky wasn't stupid enough to talk to him when somebody else might hear them. Kurt had to make himself believe that he was safe. His friends were always around him after all, nothing could happen…

But it had happened once. Only a few days earlier and he had been all alone. He didn't want to go through that again. He couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked in concern.

"Sure" Kurt whispered.

"Aren't you sick?" Finn asked. "Because I promised Burt that I would call him if anything happens…"

"I'm fine" Kurt said. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

As if it was so easy. Finn had asked Kurt about the other day so many times. He wanted to know what had happened to Kurt, why he had been so upset. But Kurt remained silent every time, even when Santana had come into his room the other evening to question him. For the first time in his life, Kurt didn't tell anyone about his fear. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, Santana and Finn would tell his father for sure. Finn would go after Karofsky, too, and then everyone would know what had happened to him. They would blame Kurt… Of course they would. He was fifteen and pregnant and nobody knew who the father was. Maybe they would think that he and Karofsky… He didn't even want to think about it. Or worse, they would think that he let everyone fuck him. No, he had enough stress in his life without having to worry about this. He would just keep his mouth shut, act like it had never happened and make sure he was never alone in the school.

It seemed to work in the first few hours. Finn and Santana must have told his friends about Kurt's weird behavior because they were always around, more than ever. The girls followed him everywhere, keeping him in the middle of the circle they had formed, so no one could get to Kurt. Finn and his friends often joined them, so sometimes it seemed like the whole glee club followed Kurt. It was insane. And, of course, it caught somebody's attention.

"I already told you. You can't practice outside of the choir room and even then you have to warn everyone to wear earplugs" Sue Sylvester said as she made her way towards them. "I have to pay a whole fortune for Haverbrook School after you deafened all of their students."

"Coach Sylvester, they are originally deaf" Mercedes pointed out.

Sue seemed to think about it for a second but didn't seem like she changed her mind.

"As I said, no singing outside of the choir room" she said.

"We don't want to sing, Coach Sylvester" Tina said. "We only want to ensure Kurt's safety."

Kurt gulped nervously when Sue's eyes landed on him.

"Did someone threaten you?" Sue asked.

Well...

"No, Coach Sylvester" Kurt said.

"Did someone hurt you? Physically?" Sue asked next.

"They…"

"No" Kurt said quickly. He appreciated that his friends only wanted to help him but he would get into trouble of he told Sue anything. It was pointless anyway. Sue Sylvester was probably the biggest bully of McKinley. She would never understand him.

"In that case, go to your classes" Sue said in the end. "All of you. You're in the other students' way."

"But it's lunchtime…" Mercedes started.

Sue simply glared at her.

"It wouldn't hurt if you missed lunch once. Every day, for a year or two" Sue said.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes gasped.

"Come on, Mercedes" Kurt said quickly. "You know her, she's always like this."

"Because I need to ensure that our students are healthy" Sue said, glaring at Kurt this time. "You should take her portion. I can't stand anorexics."

Kurt rubbed his forehead. Just what he needed right now… But at least Sue seemed to find someone else to yell at because she shook her head and stormed down the corridor.

"At least she's gone" Tina said.

"Luckily" Lauren said. "I was so close to punch her."

"She's always rude" Kurt shrugged. "But I think she's right this time. You're really sweet, guys, but this is too much. You don't have to follow me everywhere."

"But what if something happens to you?" Mercedes asked in concern.

Kurt forced out a small smile.

"I've learned how to ignore them" he said. "Go to the cafeteria. I'll be there in a second."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"To the bathroom. Alone" Kurt glared at him when Finn took a step forward. "Just a second, okay?"

Finn watched him in silence for a while but nodded in the end. Kurt turned around and quickly walked to the bathroom's door. It wasn't like he wanted to be alone but Sue hurt him so much with her words and he was afraid that he might burst into tears in any second. He didn't want to cry in front of his friends or anybody else. So he needed a second for himself.

He leaned over the basin and took deep breaths. In and out, in and out… It usually helped. He tried to think about something beautiful, like Blaine. Oh, yes, Blaine. Thinking about him always made him smile.

"What's so funny?"

Kurt grabbed the edge of the basin, worried that he might faint. Oh, yes, he was definitely going to faint. Or throw up. Or both. Because standing behind him was his worst nightmare. The last person Kurt wanted to be left alone with.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt asked as he turned around to face the boy.

Karofsky grabbed his arms and pushed him to the wall.

"Hey!"

"Did you tell someone?" Karofsky asked.

"Of course not" Kurt snorted, trying to free his arms. "Let me go."

"If you tell someone…"

"Do you think I would tell anyone that you kissed me?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to be alone with Karofsky. He just wanted to get out of here.

"You better don't. Because if you tell anyone…"

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's arms, pulled him forward and then pushed him back to the wall with much more force than before. Kurt cried out in pain as his back collided with the hard surface. No, it wasn't just his back. Everything hurt for a second and then it seemed like the pain moved forward, from his waist towards his stomach. Kurt put his arms around himself and slid down onto the ground. It hurt so much.

Karofsky didn't seem to be worried about him at all. He leaned down, grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled his head back.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you" he said quietly.

And then he stepped away from Kurt. Kurt tried to say something, to ask him for help, but he couldn't talk. He could barely breath. He reached out towards Karofsky but the boy didn't even look back. He walked out of the bathroom and Kurt was left all alone, without help, knowing that something horrible must have happened to him. He must have lost the baby… God, his baby was dying and he couldn't get help in time.

He tried to push himself up from the ground but the pain didn't let him, he fell back with a groan of pain. He was trapped. He was in trouble, he was in so much trouble. And he had no idea what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

There was one call no parent wanted to get: the one about their child getting hurt. Burt Hummel almost collapsed when he was called from the school and the principal told him that Kurt had been brought to the hospital because they had found him lying on the ground in the bathroom, in pain. He was lucky to have Carole around because he certainly wasn't in any condition to drive to the hospital himself. He couldn't stop thinking about how his son was doing, if something was wrong with the baby or what had happened to Kurt. He had had worrisome thoughts about Kurt not being able to get through the pregnancy. He was too young to have a child on his own, not to mention that he was a boy and it meant extra risk. And now his worst nightmare became true. Kurt was in hospital and he couldn't be sure if he would be alright.

Burt tried to get prepared for whatever was waiting for him in there. He only hoped that Kurt would be alright. He had lost his beloved wife once and it had almost destroyed him. Losing his son would kill him for sure. It was so wrong but he only cared about his child in that moment, not the unborn baby in him. Maybe because Kurt was already there and the baby was nothing but a thought at that early point of the pregnancy. Burt could deal with losing that baby if it meant that Kurt was safe. That was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Yes, he was such a cruel person. Kurt would hate him for this.

"We're almost there" Carole told him.

"Do you think he's alright?" Burt asked in concern. "God, I shouldn't have let him make this decision. He's too young. I should have known that he wasn't ready for a baby."

"We don't know what happened" Carole reminded him. "Maybe it isn't about the baby."

"It has to be it" Burt said. "Maybe his body isn't strong enough for a pregnancy. Maybe… What if something happens to him?"

"Burt, you have to calm down" Carole said. "Kurt's a strong boy. He'll survive."

Burt couldn't believe in that, not until he talked to the doctor and saw it with his own eyes that his son was fine. Damn, they should have arrived… Why were they so slow?

"We're here" Carole told him as she parked the car in front of the hospital's building.

Burt knew that, of course. Once they stopped, he jumped out of the car, not waiting for his wife. Normally he wouldn't leave Carole behind but he had to get to his son as soon as possible. Carole surely understood that.

He knew the way too well. He had been here before, several times, thanks to those stupid kids who hurt his son. Kurt had been brought here when they had pushed him down the stairs or when they had pushed him to the wall so hard that they had broken his ribs. Burt was worried that one of those kids were responsible for this one too. Although he had asked Finn and Santana to watch Kurt all the time, he also knew that it was impossible. They couldn't be around every second and Burt knew it well that only one second was enough for something really bad to happen.

"I'm Burt Hummel. My son was brought here about half an hour ago" he told the first nurse he found when he arrived.

"Please, wait here, Mr Hummel" the women told him patiently.

Burt took a deep breath and nodded. That was the only thing he could do.

"Burt!"

Burt blinked in surprise when he saw Santana, Brittany and Finn running towards him. He also saw Mr Schue following them closely. He should have known that they were here. They must have found out about Kurt's condition sooner than him.

"What happened?" Burt asked.

"I'm so sorry, Burt" Finn said, looking everywhere but at the man. "Kurt insisted to go in there alone. We didn't know."

"What happened?" Burt asked again.

"We aren't sure" Santana said. "He didn't come back from the bathroom, so Finn went to find him."

"He was lying on the ground and he was in pain" Finn said. "I think something happened to the baby."

Burt tried to breath properly. So what he was so afraid of became real. God, how would Kurt get over losing his baby? Would he be able to survive this?

"Mr Hummel."

Burt turned to Mr Schue who motioned towards the end of the corridor. A man dressed in white came out of a room and made his way towards them. Burt understood immediately and walked to the man.

"Burt Hummel" he said quickly. "How is my son doing?"

"I'm Doctor Morris" the man told him. "Your son was brought in here with abdominal pain. We ran a few tests on him to search for internal bleeding and other complications."

Burt tried to take a deep breath, to prepare himself for what was coming next, but he knew that he wasn't ready to hear it. A warm hand grabbed his own and he glanced at the person standing beside him. Carole tried to smile reassuringly but she was just as pale as he must have been. They were both worried of what the doctor would say next.

"Is Kurt alright?" Burt asked shakily.

"He is" the doctor said. "Although we have to keep him here for a few days, just for precaution. He has several bruises but he's going to be fine."

"What about the baby?" Carole asked. "You know that he's pregnant, right?"

"He told me" the doctor nodded. "He was bleeding at the beginning and we were afraid that he lost the baby."

Burt closed his eyes. It was over. They had tried to keep Kurt's baby safe but they had still lost it. He shouldn't have had those horrible thoughts in the car… He should have been more positive. How they would be able to deal with this, he had no idea.

"The baby is alive, though" the doctor said. "It's a real survivor."

"Thank God" Carole said in relief. Burt quickly put an arm around her when he noticed that she was shaking. The stress wasn't good for her.

"Can we see him now?" Burt asked. He believed the doctor but he wanted to see with his own eyes that Kurt was fine.

"He's sleeping but one of you can go in there" the doctor said. "Just let him rest."

"Of course" Burt nodded.

It wasn't a question that he would be the one staying with Kurt at first. Carole stepped back and joined her son and his friends, only Mr Schue stepped forward and put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"He's a strong kid. He'll get better soon" he said.

Burt nodded. Kurt was probably the strongest person he knew. He remembered the time after his wife's death. Kurt had been so young but he had been the one supporting his father and not the other way around. Kurt had stayed strong for him and helped him through the tragic loss of Elizabeth. Now it was Burt's turn. Kurt was surely in pain and although he was pretty sure that Kurt wouldn't show him how he really felt, Burt had already learned to read from the smallest signs. He would be more understanding than ever and he would stay with Kurt as long as the boy needed him. He wouldn't leave him alone for a long while, not until he was sure that Kurt managed on his own. It had been so close… he could have lost his son and his grandchild. He had to take better care of his family.

Burt followed the doctor into the small room and gasped when he saw Kurt. The boy was lying in the bed that seemed way too big for him. He was so pale and Burt noticed for the first time how skinny he was. He must have lost a lot of weight in the previous weeks. Kurt had barely eaten, he had spent so much time in his room, all alone. Burt berated himself for being so careless. He should have spent a lot more time with his child and he should have made sure that Kurt took better care of himself.

"Hey, kiddo" Burt said quietly as he took his seat beside Kurt.

The doctor left without a word and when they were left alone, Burt turned back to Kurt. He took the boy's hand into his and squeezed it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" he said. "I should have been there for you. I should have… I should have done something. I knew that it could happen but I did nothing to stop this from happening. I could have lost you today. Both of you."

He took a few deep breaths before he was able to continue.

"I'm a horrible father, right?" Burt laughed humorlessly. "You'll be so much better parent than I am. I know you will, you know why?"

He smiled and stroked Kurt's cheek.

"You're so young and still so mature" he said. "You've taken care of me since you were a small kid. And I'm so proud of you, son."

He was silent for a while, unable to decide if he should continue or not. Kurt didn't hear him, he couldn't, but he felt like he should talk now when he knew how. He wasn't sure if he would be able to share his thoughts with Kurt later.

"We'll be more careful from now on" Burt said. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you or the baby. We'll keep you safe. I promise, Kurt."

He didn't know how but he would keep that promise, whatever happened.

~ o ~

Kurt moaned as he came to. He was confused at first, his body was in pain, especially his back and he felt that dull ache in his abdomen, too. Not to mention the sounds and smells, they were all new. He opened his eyes and frowned when he realized that he wasn't in his room. The lights were too bright and everything was just too white. He was definitely not home.

Somebody moved beside him and he blinked in surprise when he realized that it was his father who seemed so worried and was too pale. Kurt was afraid that something was wrong with him but then he finally figured out that his father was worried about him.

"Hey, Kurt" Burt said gently. "How are you feeling, son?"

Then it hit him. He remembered everything, Karofsky, the events in the bathroom, how scared he had been, and then...

"No!" Kurt cried out and put a hand on his stomach. No, no, no. It couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be safe. He was supposed to keep his baby safe…

"Calm down" Burt said quickly.

"The baby…" Kurt was crying now. He was so scared.

"It's okay, Kurt" Burt said. "The baby is alive. You're going to be fine."

Kurt needed a whole minute to understand his father's words. The baby was alive. His baby was fine. They both survived.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not knowing if he could trust his dad.

"I talked to the doctor, yes" Burt smiled. "That little one is a real survivor."

Kurt sighed in relief and fell back into the bed. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His baby was alive. Alive. Alive.

"What happened?" Burt asked.

Kurt kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds. He remembered everything perfectly but he wasn't sure how much he should tell his father. Normally he told his father everything but this case was different. If he told his dad about Karofsky, he had to tell him everything. He wasn't sure if his dad would be able to take it. He was already worried about him, knowing that there was a monster out there who hurt him and his child without trouble would surely cause him another heart attack. Not to mention what Karofsky had told him… that he would kill him if he told anybody about this.

"I-I fell" he said in the end.

"You fell?" Burt asked. Kurt could tell that he didn't believe him.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "I slipped and hit my back. I wanted to ask for hhelp but it hurt so much. I couldn't get up."

Burt watched him in silence for a while. Kurt tried his best to make his father believe but he couldn't look into his eyes when he had just lied to him. Again… It looked like all he was doing nowadays was lying to him. His father didn't deserve it.

"Kurt, if there's something you want to tell me…"

"I'm fine, dad" Kurt said. "Please, stop worrying about me."

"I'm not sure I can believe you, you know" Burt said honestly. "Those kids at the school… I know that they say horrible things about you and the baby."

"That's not new" Kurt shrugged. "I'll survive. It's nothing I didn't have to handle before."

"And it's not the first time you come home with bruises" Burt pointed out.

"Finn, Santana and the others do a great job keeping me safe" Kurt said.

"It doesn't look like they do" Burt replied.

"Please, dad" Kurt sighed. "I'm so tired. Can we talk about this later?"

He hoped that his father would give him some time to come up with a better explanation. He needed time to think about what he should and shouldn't share with him or the other members of his family. Because he was perfectly sure that Santana and Finn would have questions, just like his friends. And they were harder to convince than his father.

"Should I call the doctor?" Burt asked, his worry for his son rising again.

"No, I'm fine" Kurt said. "I just want to sleep some more."

"Of course" Burt nodded. "You must be exhausted."

Kurt nodded in agreement. He was tired as hell and he was feeling weaker than ever. But he knew that he couldn't sleep, he had to figure out what to do first. He was so scared of Karofsky. He had known that the boy was dangerous but he had never expected something like this. Maybe he should tell someone he trusted. Santana, for example. But what if Santana told his dad? He had to make a good decision, for his and his baby's sake.

~ o ~

Although Burt told them to go home and have some sleep, Finn was determined to stay in the hospital. Santana had brought Carole home, so she could have some rest. She was getting close to the end of her pregnancy and sitting in the hospital for so long, not to mention the stress wasn't good for her. So they had agreed that the women would go home and take the next shift beside Kurt's bed in the morning.

Finn didn't want to sleep at all. Ever since seeing Kurt in the school, lying on his back, seemingly in pain, he couldn't stop blaming himself. He should have been there with him. He should have kept his eyes on Kurt all the time, he had known that he couldn't leave him alone because something horrible might happen. And it had happened. It was all his fault. Kurt's baby could have died and it was all because of him.

His phone beeped again but he simply ignored it. It was Rachel again. She kept calling him and texting him since that afternoon and it was getting frustrating. She didn't seem to be worried about Kurt at all, it looked like she was annoyed that Kurt got so much attention again. Finn didn't need this right now, so he simply shut out the noise his phone made and went back to his worrisome thoughts.

"Ah, you're here!"

Finn closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before facing the girl. He had made it clear that he didn't want to see Rachel right now but here she was… He had no idea what she was doing here. It was late and Finn had told their friends that they needed privacy right now. Everybody else had understood it but Rachel...

"Rachel, you shouldn't be here" he said gently. He didn't even stand up, just raised his head to look at the girl.

"You didn't answer my calls" Rachel said and took a seat beside Finn.

"I'm busy" Finn replied.

"I can see" Rachel snorted.

"Rachel…"

"I'm just worried about Kurt" Rachel said.

Finn turned his head and looked at her. It was hard to believe that she was truly worried about Kurt.

"I am" Rachel said. "So the baby died?"

"No!" Finn almost cried out. "How can you be so heartless?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "It's a reasonable question. He was crying like a baby when they brought him in here. It looks like he was just overdramatic again."

"He was scared of losing the baby" Finn glared at her.

"Would it be that bad?" Rachel asked. "He's just fifteen. He's too young for a baby. And he's a boy! It's just too…"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence!" Finn shouted.

Rachel pulled back from him, putting a hand over her heart.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked. "I can't believe you're on his side."

"He's my brother and I'm worried about him" Finn said.

"He's pregnant! You can't even be sure that he won't give birth to a monster!" Rachel said.

Rachel had never been scared of Finn but this time one glance was enough to know that she went too far. Finn didn't say anything but his eyes told her everything. Finn was angry, angrier than ever and Rachel was seriously worried about her own safety. Would Finn be able to hit her? Probably not… Finn wasn't that type.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said quickly. "I was insensitive. This day has been too long for all of us. We're tired, we say things we shouldn't…"

"That's what you do all the time, isn't it?" Finn asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"I was patient with you, Rachel. I supported you, even when you didn't deserve it. But I can finally see who you really are" Finn said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"You are the monster" Finn said. "I tried to find your good side but I finally know that it's impossible. You don't care about anybody but yourself. Do only person you love is yourself because you're unable to feel anything for somebody else. You never loved me, you just used me. Because you wanted to be popular."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "Do you have any idea what the other students said about you and your family? Do you think this is what I want?"

"You were the one who told the who school" Finn pointed out. Rachel didn't have to say anything, he knew very well that she had been responsible.

"Because they have to know about the danger Kurt means!" Rachel said.

"Get out" Finn said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Get the hell out of here and don't you dare come close to my family ever again!" Finn roared in anger.

Rachel quickly jumped back. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to, at least until she was in safe distance. Finn was clearly not himself.

"You need some time alone, I get it" Rachel nodded. "Just call me when you calm down a bit."

"I won't. We're done, Rachel" Finn said.

"You're just saying this because…"

"I said we're done" Finn said again, a bit louder. "Get out of here and leave me alone.

Rachel pressed her lips together in anger. Nobody talked to her like that, not even Finn Hudson. But he would ask for her forgiveness, once he calmed down a bit. He would admit that he made a mistake and beg for her to take her back. That was how Rachel walked out of the building, believing that everything would be sorted out soon. Finn Hudson, on the other hand, believed that he made a good decision by getting rid of this poisonous girl. Maybe Santana was right and it was about time to open his eyes and see Rachel's true face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I was on a conference trip and forgot to upload this chapter before I left.**

 **We hope you like this chapter. Please, let us know what you think about it.**

Days in the hospital passed slowly. Kurt was so bored. He hated staying in bed all day and the only bright side of his stay was when his family and friends came to visit him in the afternoon. He was lucky because he had so many visitors. His father, Carole, Finn and Santana were there every single day, they stayed with him for hours and talked to him a lot to help him pass time. His friends from school visited him as well. Sometimes it was just one or two of them, sometimes the whole glee club came. Not Rachel, though. She was never there with the others. Kurt didn't find it strange, knowing that Rachel didn't really like him and she probably thought that Kurt only wanted attention. That was just Rachel.

Kurt was excited when it was Santana's turn. She was the only one beside Brittany who knew about his secret, and the only one who knew that Kurt was waiting for an important letter from somebody. Sometimes Kurt wondered if Blaine would come to visit him after learning about the baby. He was surely busy, but it was something they should discuss, whether Blaine wanted this baby or not. But time passed and Blaine didn't show up, he didn't even send him a letter or called him, although Kurt gave him his phone number, so Blaine could reach him more easily. He asked Santana about him every day but the girl couldn't give him any new information. Blaine was completely silent and Kurt started to worry that he wouldn't answer him at all.

Kurt had no idea why Blaine acted like this. Okay, he didn't know much about Blaine but he had been so caring and sweet that night… He should have cared about their baby. He should have come here, he should have told Kurt that everything would be alright and they should have found a solution to raise their baby together. But Blaine didn't seem like he wanted anything from Kurt anymore and it hurt so much.

"Nothing" Santana said again when Kurt opened his mouth to ask her the important question without greeting her. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but still nothing."

Kurt sighed and leaned back against the pillow, closing his eyes. Another day without Blaine's answer. He was worried that he wouldn't get one at all. So many days had passed since he had sent that letter, it started to get hopeless. Maybe that was how Blaine wanted to let him know that he wasn't interested. It made sense. Blaine was famous and rich, and Kurt… Well, he was nobody. Just a boy from Ohio, somebody who could cause Blaine a lot of trouble. Blaine surely didn't need that right now and decided to ignore Kurt to get rid of him. It wasn't right but Kurt could do nothing.

"I could go there and tell him to grow a pair" Santana offered.

"You can't fly to Los Angeles" Kurt smiled. "That's insane."

"Why not? Give me five minutes with him and he'll come here, begging for your forgiveness" Santana said.

"You can't do that" Kurt said. "If he doesn't want the baby, I have to accept his decision. I can't force him to play daddy."

"Of course you can! He's just as responsible for this baby as you are" Santana snorted.

"I won't do that to him" Kurt replied.

"Because you're an idiot" Santana said.

"Maybe I am" Kurt shrugged.

Luckily, he was saved from the rest of the conversation as Mercedes and Tina arrived, bringing him different kinds of food they knew Kurt liked and news, of course.

"You won't believe what happened to Finn and Rachel!" Mercedes started excitedly.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as the girls told him about his stepbrother's break up. Finn had been here to visit him several times but he had never told him anything, although he had had a chance. Kurt had asked him to tell him everything but Finn had said that everything had been alright. He had seem so distant, though. Now Kurt finally knew why.

"Poor Finn" Kurt sighed. "Do you think he's alright?"

"He couldn't be more alright" Mercedes snorted.

"That bitch deserved to be dumped" Santana nodded in agreement. "It was about time. Don't worry, it was the best that could happen to him."

Kurt wasn't that sure. He knew Finn and how much he loved Rachel. He had to be talk to him as soon as possible, to make sure that Finn wasn't too upset and he didn't want to do something stupid. Kurt remembered how he had acted after his break up with Quinn. It had been awful, they didn't need such a scene again. Although it was different this time, Finn could be really stupid when it was about his emotions and Rachel wasn't the kind who stayed silent. Oh, this could cause them some more trouble.

"Hey, don't be sad" Mercedes said. "As I said, Finn is fine. He seems so…"

"Relieved" Tina helped her out. "No wonder. Rachel didn't make him any good. He'll be a lot happier without her."

Kurt only hoped that he wasn't the reason behind his break up. He had a bad feeling that it had happened because of him. Finn and Rachel had always fought because of him, because Finn had tried to save him from everything. He had to talk to Finn, as soon as possible. He hoped that the boy would come to visit him, just like every other day. He wanted to talk to him privately.

~ o ~

As he expected, Finn showed up later that afternoon, when everybody else was gone. Kurt watched him carefully this time, searching for signs that Finn wasn't feeling well or that he was upset because of the break up. Finn seemed as happy as ever, though, only the dark circles under eyes told Kurt that he hadn't had much sleep that night.

"I heard abut you and Rachel" Kurt said immediately. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

"It's fine" Finn shrugged.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed and sat down beside Kurt. Kurt waited patiently, knowing that Finn needed some time to gather his thoughts. It had been hard to learn his stepbrother's body language but now Kurt knew him better than anyone. Finn had quickly learned that Kurt always listened to him when something bothered him and once he had been able to trust the other boy, they had gotten really close, like brothers. Kurt knew probably more about Finn than anybody else. He tried to suppress the little voice that reminded him that he hadn't trusted Finn with his biggest secret. But how could he? Finn would tell his father for sure. He was just too good to keep Kurt's secret, he would try to help him and it would probably make everything more complicated. No, he couldn't tell Finn. He had to keep him out of this.

"I'm tired of her stupidity" Finn said in the end.

"Did she say something wrong?" Kurt asked slowly. It wasn't the first time that Rachel said something stupid but Finn was very patient with her. There had to be something else.

"She said that you only wanted attention" Finn replied. "Can you believe that? You could have lost the baby and she thinks that it's all because you want people to talk about you. That's insane."

Kurt sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that Rachel was so immature. Okay, she couldn't accept that he was pregnant, that was fine, it was strange after all, but she should have known that he wouldn't risk his baby's safety just to make people talk about him. He already hated the attention he got because of his condition. That was why he had to stay in the hospital after all, he didn't enjoy it at all.

"She's wrong" Kurt said seriously. "I would never do that to my baby."

"I know" Finn nodded. "I know that you love that baby and I can't believe she doesn't understand how badly it could have ended. I tried to be patient with her but it was too much. I can't do it anymore."

Kurt nodded. He wanted to tell Finn that it was going to be fine, that Rachel would calm down and they would be back to normal, but he knew that it was impossible. Rachel was just like that, she wouldn't change, not even for Finn. Maybe it was better that it was over. Maybe Finn would be happier now. It didn't make him feel any better, though. They had broken up because of him. He destroyed everything, again.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt whispered.

"It's not your fault" Finn said.

"It is" Kurt sighed. "I should have known that it would affect the whole family. I was so blind. I thought that it was the best I could do but maybe I was wrong."

"Hey, don't say that" Finn said seriously. "We accept you and the baby. You're our family. It's more important than anything else."

Kurt remained silent. It was sweet that his family cared about him and his unborn child so much, but he also knew that he caused them a lot of trouble. Santana had told him about the calls his father had gotten, that people thought that he was sick and his family should force him to adopt the baby or at least send him away, so he couldn't infect anyone in the town with his disease. They didn't understand that he wasn't sick, just… a little different. But people in this town didn't understand what difference meant. That it didn't make Kurt happy at all to fight against them every second of his life.

"Hey, don't be sad" Finn smiled. "I'm fine, really. Besides, the girls are really nice to me since I broke up with Rachel."

"The girls?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tina made me muffins and Mercedes shared her chocolate with me yesterday" Finn said. "Oh, and Becky invited me for picnic, but I don't think I'll say yes. She touches my butt way too often."

"She must like your butt" Kurt laughed.

"See? There are girls out there who like my body just the way it is" Finn laughed, too. "I don't need Rachel and her tantrums when I can have so much better."

"I'm sure you'll find the right girl soon" Kurt said.

"Maybe sooner than you think" Finn said, looking away. Kurt could tell that there was something Finn didn't tell him.

"There is someone, right?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked up at him, his cheeks burning.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Always" Kurt told him without hesitation.

"I think I want to start over with Quinn" Finn admitted.

"Oh."

Kurt was surprised. Finn had been so angry when he had figured out what his girlfriend and best friend had done. He hadn't talked to Quinn for a good while and Kurt had been afraid that they wouldn't be able to be friends again. Maybe he had been wrong.

"Yeah, I know" Finn said. "We talk a lot. We discussed what we did wrong the last time and I think we can get over it."

"I'm so happy for you" Kurt said honestly.

"Just don't tell anyone" Finn said. "I don't want anyone to know until it's sure. There are people who can cause us a lot of trouble."

Kurt knew exactly what Finn was talking about. Rachel could be dangerous when she was angry. Finn had suffered enough, he deserved to be happy, and he would help his stepbrother the best he could.

"I won't tell anyone" Kurt promised.

"Thanks, dude" Finn smiled.

"Don't call me dude" Kurt reminded him.

"Of course" Finn smiled. "I have some muffins left. Do you want some?"

Kurt would never say no to to such an offer.

~ o ~

Just when Kurt was sure that he wouldn't have any more visitors that day, somebody knocked on the door. That was strange. His family had been there, just like his friends, who else could it be?

"Noah Puckerman" he muttered when the door opened and Puck stepped inside. Puck who had a bouquet of roses in his hand. That was definitely strange.

"Can I come in?" Puck asked but didn't wait for the answer.

"Sure" Kurt said. It wasn't like he had a choice.

"How are you doing?" Puck asked conversationally.

"I'm perfectly fine. I have no idea why they keep me here" Kurt said.

"They have to run a few more tests" Puck reminded him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. His baby was fine, he wasn't in pain anymore either, he was perfectly ready to go home. He didn't need more tests.

"Just a few more days. And until you can go home, I'll be here to make sure you aren't bored" Puck said.

Kurt watched him thoughtfully. Ever since their talk the previous week, Puck had been acting so strangely.

"What do you want, Puck?" he asked quietly. "Because I told you, I…"

"You need me" Puck interrupted.

"No, I don't" Kurt said determinedly.

"Yes, you do" Puck replied. "Do you think it's over? That people won't hurt you anymore?"

Kurt fell silent. Maybe Puck was right, maybe Karofsky was just one of those ignorant people who wanted to hurt him and his child.

"Who was it?" Puck asked quietly.

"I don't know what…"

"Who did this to you?" Puck asked.

"It doesn't matter" Kurt sighed.

"I want to know who hurt you" Puck said seriously.

"Why? You want to beat him up?" Kurt asked.

"He needs to know that what he did was wrong" Puck said.

"I hate violence" Kurt said.

"Sometimes it's the only way" Puck replied.

"Why do you care?" Kurt shouted in frustration.

"Because I know what it is like when you don't know your father" Puck said quietly.

Kurt said speechless, again. He should have remembered that Puck's father had left him and his mother.

"It can be really hard" Puck said. "When your classmates talk about their families… When you want to have that so badly but you know that you can't."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said quietly.

"It's fine. I've learned to live with it" Puck shrugged. "It doesn't mean you should let your baby grow up without their other father when you have a chance to give your child a real family."

"He-he might come back…" Kurt said weakly. "It's hard to reach him, you know? Maybe he didn't get my message…"

"He won't come back, Kurt" Puck said. "You should see things rationally. People like Blaine Anderson don't give up their lives for a stranger and a baby that might not even be theirs."

"He's not like… Wait. How do you know?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. That was impossible. He was so careful, only a few people knew about his secret and they wouldn't tell anyone…

"It wasn't hard to figure out" Puck shrugged. "I heard you and Santana talk about that night. And I know you. You're not the type who have sex with random guys. Well, not too often."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Was it really so easy to figure out who the father of his baby was? How many people knew about it? His father could never figure out… What would he say? He would be so disappointed.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret" Puck said. "But… I think it would be a lot easier for you if you accepted my offer. No one would ask questions anymore. And I would keep you and the baby safe."

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because I care about you" Puck shrugged. "We are friends, Kurt. I want to see you happy."

"But..."

"Just think about it" Puck continued. "No one would go near you ever again. They're scared of me. I can keep you safe. And I would take care of you, both of you. You wouldn't be alone anymore. Because you have to accept that he won't come back to you. Did he even answer your letter?"

"No" Kurt admitted.

"See?" Puck smiled sadly. "He lives in a completely different word. He wouldn't give up everything for a boy in Lima and a baby. It would ruin his life."

It was so not fair. Blaine was such a nice guy, Kurt barely knew him but he was perfectly sure that he was a good man. But he also had to consider that Puck was right. So much time had passed and Blaine had never answered him. Maybe he shouldn't wait any longer. Maybe he should accept that Blaine was gone and he had to move on. For his baby's sake. He knew how hard it was to grow up with one parent. It hadn't been that bad for him, his father had always been so loving, but there had been something missing. He wanted a better life for his own child.

"How do you want to make it work?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Puck smiled.

"We'll tell everyone that we're together but we'll be friends" Puck said. "Best friends. We'll share everything with each other and we'll be there for each other. I think that's a good start. And we can decide if we want more if it works."

"What if it doesn't?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't have to change anything" Puck said. "I'll be the father of the baby, whatever happens. I'll help you raise him or her, even if you don't want anything else from me. I won't leave you. I'm not that type."

It was crazy. Kurt knew that it was but he was so alone and desperate and Puck offered him a solution for all of his problems. He looked into the boy's eyes and knew that he could trust him. That Puck would never betray him like Blaine. It was insane, it was Puck after all, but Kurt knew deep inside that it was the right decision. Blaine wouldn't come back. If he said no, he would be left alone with the baby. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't strong enough to face world's cruelty all alone.

"Okay" he whispered.

"So…"

"My answer is yes" Kurt said, somewhat louder this time. "I-I need you. I don't think I can do this alone."

Puck smiled. He reached for Kurt's hand and Kurt let him take it. Now that he made the decision, it wasn't even that hard. Maybe they could make it work.

"Very good" Puck said. "First we should discuss how we made that baby because I don't think you'll like my version."

Kurt laughed. Even if Puck did nothing but made him smile sometimes, it was enough to help him through this difficult time of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

 **After reading the reviews on each sites, we thought we should tell you that this is a Klaine story. Don't worry, Blaine will be back soon.**

 **We would also like to thank you for expressing your thoughts in such a good way. It's always good to know what you think about our work.**

Kurt was nervous. He was finally allowed to leave hospital and returned home. He stayed home for a few more days because his father was worried about him but the day when he had to go to school again was close. And he still hadn't told anyone about Puck. He felt bad for lying to his family about his baby's father. He had concerns about the whole situation and wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Okay, Puck was his friend but he couldn't imagine themselves together. He was pretty sure that their friendship would never be more and he didn't want to live in a lie forever. But Puck offered him what he needed and he was too scared to say no. Karofsky was still out there, just like a lot of people wanting to hurt him and his baby. And he was all alone. Blaine didn't want anything from him, he didn't even answer his letter, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want the baby. Kurt was left alone with too much responsibility and he wasn't ready to face the difficulties of raising a child on his own. So he didn't have a choice.

Kurt sighed and lay down a bit. It was his last afternoon home before he returned to school and Puck promised him to come over, so they could discuss everything. They also agreed to tell Kurt's family about the two of them and Kurt was so scared of that conversation. He knew his father, he knew that he would be angry, maybe even yell at them for lying to them for so long. He would tell Puck awful things for not saying anything for so long. And there was Finn… Finn would be angry, too. He would think that Kurt betrayed him and he would never talk to them again. And of course, Santana, who knew everything about Blaine. Kurt hoped that she would keep her mouth shut. Kurt didn't need more trouble in his life right now. Maybe he should have talked to her… He just didn't know how to say it. He wasn't sure if he would be able to tell his family at all. It was a huge lie.

"Kurt, you have a visitor!" Carole called out.

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed himself up from the bed. So it was time. He walked upstairs but stopped for a moment when he spotted Puck. What should he do now? Puck had said that he wouldn't push him. So they didn't have to do anything, right? Because Kurt definitely didn't want anything.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" Puck smiled. "Carole let me in."

Kurt nodded. What else could he do?

"We should go back to your room" Puck said after a while when it became clear that Kurt wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" Kurt said awkwardly.

Puck smiled again and reached out towards Kurt. Kurt needed a few long moments to realize that Puck wanted to take his hand. He hesitated. It felt so strange.

"I won't do anything, I promise" Puck said.

Kurt believed him. He didn't know why but he knew he could trust Puck. So he grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs, to his own room.

"Nice place, Hummel" Puck said as he looked around.

"I decorated it myself" Kurt told him.

"I see" Puck nodded.

"You wanted to talk" Kurt said nervously.

"Hey, relax" Puck said easily. "I already told you, you have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you."

"It's still so weird" Kurt said.

"I know. But we'll get used to it" Puck said. "Do you remember what we'll tell your family?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded. They had talked about it a lot and had found believable explanation for how Kurt had gotten pregnant and why had Puck stayed away for so long.

"You won't faint, right?" Puck asked in concern. Kurt was so pale, even paler than usual.

"I hope so" Kurt sighed. "Are you sure we have to tell them?"

"I think it's better if they find out before we go to school tomorrow" Puck said. "Relax. It'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm?" Kurt asked.

"Years of experience" Puck winked.

Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it meant. He just wanted to get over it, preferably without anyone getting hurt.

"Just let me talk" Puck said. "I'm not sure you'll be able to tell the story without making anyone suspicious."

"Thanks" Kurt snorted.

"It's not bad" Puck said when he saw how hurt Kurt was. "You just need practice."

"I'm not sure I want to be a good liar" Kurt said quietly. "I never lie to my family."

"Then why don't they know who the baby's father is?" Puck smirked.

"Oh, shut up" Kurt said.

"As I said, you have nothing to worry about. I can deal with your family" Puck said. "Are you ready?"

No, he wasn't. He wasn't sure if he wanted this, but he had to get over with it. Puck was right, it was better to tell his family now before they found out from somebody else. Like Rachel… That would be horrible. His father would be disappointed no matter what but he would appreciate that they told him first. Kurt only hoped that they would be able to keep his secret. His father wouldn't survive if he figured out what Kurt had done.

"Yes" Kurt said uncertainly.

Puck took his hand again and they walked upstairs together. Kurt wondered if he would be able to get used to this one day. Now it certainly didn't feel right but if they raised the baby together, he had to get over the fear and relax a bit. That was the only way. He would spend years if not decades with Puck, they had to find a way to work together. And he had to get used to holding hands, maybe even more, if they wanted to make everybody believe that they were together. God, it was crazy…

~ o ~

"We could try that new restaurant tonight."

Sebastian waited patiently for a reply. Anything. But Blaine remained silent and unmoving, as if he wasn't even there.

"Blaine."

Nothing. Sebastian pressed his lips together in anger. How could their lives take such a horrible turn? He spent most of his time trying to communicate with his boyfriend because it seemed like Blaine didn't even remember that he was there. He went home every night without noticing Sebastian, he barely talked to him, he never went out with him… Was it still because of that guy who wrote him the letter? Or was there somebody else? What the hell was wrong with Blaine?

"Blaine!" Sebastian shouted in frustration.

Finally, Blaine blinked and raised his head to look at him. He seemed surprised to find Sebastian there. Not that it was so surprising. They lived together after all.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking" Blaine said.

"About what?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. If it was that guy again…

"Just… a new song" Blaine said quietly.

And Blaine was gone again. He knew that it was probably a horrible idea but he couldn't stop thinking about that song. It had started the night before, when he had woken up from a dream. A dream with Kurt, of course. He had dreamed about singing to Kurt, a beautiful new song, and he had remembered a few lines even after the dream. He couldn't get it out of his head and already knew how to continue it. He had to write it down as soon as possible because he was afraid that he might forget it. That couldn't happen. He had to finish that song, he wanted it so badly. He wanted to sing it over and over again and let everyone know how he felt about an amazing boy he couldn't see anymore.

Okay, that wasn't true. He could find Kurt easily. He knew practically everything about Kurt, he had made his research on him, he knew which school he attended, he knew about the glee club, his father's shop… Sometimes he wondered what Kurt would say if he just flew there and told him that he loved him. But then he remembered that he was in a relationship with another man, that Sebastian thought that he loved him, probably because Blaine acted like he truly did, and it would cause him a lot of trouble. Sebastian would hate him for cheating on him, not to mention what Kurt would say. He must have known about them, Sebastian made sure they were in the news quite often, and Kurt followed the Warblers, he would know what happened. Blaine would be left alone in the end and he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with it. Going home to an empty place… that would be horrible. So he didn't have a choice, he had to stay in this unhappy relationship and stay away from Kurt who was young and single and had every chance to find someone who could be there for him forever. Because Blaine wasn't that person. No, he wasn't good enough for Kurt.

"What song?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine didn't reply. He didn't even hear him. Sebastian considered yelling at him, Blaine definitely deserved that after ignoring him for weeks, but than he remembered the letter and forced himself to give his more charming self. He had to keep Blaine somehow, giving his anger out on him wouldn't help. No, it was better to be careful. He had a lot options if he wanted to blow off some steam. That guy from the bar, for example. He still had his phone number, he could meet him later. But first he had to ensure his future.

"You work so hard" Sebastian said as he sat down beside Blaine and put an arm around him. He didn't pull away. Good. "Why don't you take a few days off?"

"What would I do?" Blaine asked.

"We should get out of the city for a few days" Sebastian said. "Just you and me, a nice hotel, dinners at candlelight..."

"I-I have to work" Blaine said.

"You always work so much. I barely see you" Sebastian sighed. "I'm so lonely. I want to spend some time with you."

That was strange. Sebastian never said that he missed Blaine. But maybe he did, he just let Blaine work and didn't bother him when he knew that Blaine was busy. Blaine felt bad. Maybe he should have spent more time with Sebastian. He was his boyfriend after all.

"I think I can take a few days off" he said in the end.

"That's wonderful" Sebastian said with fake excitement. "You'll love it, I promise. I'll make sure no one bothers us."

No friends, no fans, absolutely nobody. He knew Blaine, he couldn't live without people surrounding him all the time. A few days with no one but Sebastian to talk to and they would be fine again, stupid Ohio boys and everything else forgotten.

~ o ~

The silence was killing Kurt. He expected everything but this. He thought that his father would give them a piece of his mind, that Finn would yell at them, but none of that happened. Puck told his family everything, well, everything they had agreed to tell them, and now that Hudmels were absolutely in shock, just staring at the two boys like they had two heads. He had no idea what to do? Should he say something or just give them time? It was a lot to take in and he was worried that his father's heart wouldn't take it. Maybe he should have thought about it before...

"Please, say something" he heard himself say before he could stop himself.

"Well, this is…" Carole tried to find the right words but she couldn't come up with the right ones.

"Bullshit" Santana said.

Kurt gulped nervously. Santana had promised him not to tell anyone his secret. Would she keep her word? He hoped that she would. She was the only one in the room who could cause him trouble, a lot. But she was also his friend and she wouldn't betray him. Right?

"It's true" Puck said, keeping his eyes on Santana. "Believe it or not, I'm the father of the baby. And I want to help Kurt raise our child."

"Your child… When were you when Kurt needed you?" Finn asked.

"Finn…"

"No. I want answers" Finn silenced Kurt. "He's been dealing with this for weeks all alone. When were you when the students and teachers said those horrible things about him? When he was almost attacked…"

"He saved Kurt" Santana said.

Kurt looked at her in surprise. That was the last thing he expected to her.

"Come on, I'm not blind. I saw you two together, several times" she said.

Kurt watched her, his mouth hanging open. Was Santana helping them? Really? He wanted to hug her so badly.

"It's a lot to take in" Burt said when he finally spoke up. He had been quiet for a long time.

Kurt turned to his father, not knowing what to say. He could tell that his father felt betrayed. No wonder, he was always honest with him. But not in this case. He couldn't be. Knowing the truth would kill Burt.

"Mr Hummel, I promise you that I'll keep Kurt and the baby safe" Puck said. "Nobody will be able to hurt him anymore."

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts, he was still so nervous that he didn't notice that Puck told his father more than he was supposed to. But Burt didn't miss it.

"Well, I guess we have no say in this. I'm glad that you take responsibility for your actions at least" Burt said.

"Dad…"

"I think you should leave now, Puckerman. I have to talk to my son. Privately" Burt said seriously.

Kurt had no idea what would happen to him now but he was scared. Puck squeezed his hand when he stood up, knowing that it was the best for now. He didn't want to anger Burt Hummel. The man was always nice to everyone but he could be scary when it was about his family.

Once Puck left, Santana grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him out of the room, Carole followed them soon, after shortly reassuring Kurt that everything would be alright. When they were gone, Kurt turned to his father. Now it was only the two of them. There was no one to help him explain things. How would he manage on his own? He had no idea.

He waited for his father to speak. He could tell that he was hurt, it was easy to see it in his eyes. Kurt chose to remain silent, knowing that it was the best he could do. He had to get over with this, no matter what. Maybe it would be quick. Maybe his father only wanted to be sure that that was what Kurt wanted.

"Tell me the truth" Burt started.

That wasn't good.

"Do you really want to be with that boy or is it because you're scared of something at school?" Burt asked next. "Or better… someone?"

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. Was it possible that his father knew what had happened?

"I'm not stupid, Kurt" Burt continued. "I can tell that you're scared. So tell me. Did someone hurt you?"

"Why-why do you think so?" Kurt asked shakily.

"Because I don't think that you were alone in the bathroom when the accident happened" Burt said.

Kurt had no idea what to say. He had been determined not to tell his father about Karofsky, because he had been scared that his father might worry too much and it would be bad for his heart, but it looked like he didn't have another choice. He lied too much already. He didn't want to keep more secrets.

"The others hate me" Kurt said quietly.

"And that's why you decided to be together with Noah Puckerman? You think that it's a good idea?" Burt asked.

"Well, I…"

"Look, I'm happy that he doesn't leave you alone in this situation, but to be honest, I have concerns" Burt continued.

Kurt blinked in surprise. He was worried that his father didn't believe him. But he only didn't like the situation. That was good actually. As good as it could be.

"You have nothing to worry about" Kurt said. "We discussed everything. I think it might work."

That was true at least. He truly believed that if they survived the first weeks together, they would be able to stay together. Okay, not forever, Kurt wasn't naive enough to think that Noah would stay with him forever, he would find a nice girl or maybe a boy someday and they would part. But he would be there for him for a while, that was more than nothing.

"I don't want you to do something stupid" Burt said honestly.

"I won't" Kurt promised. "You're right. I'm scared of someone. More than one person actually. Some students make my life hell and sometimes I don't feel safe but that's not why I agreed to be with Noah. I really believe in this. In-in us."

Maybe that wasn't too convincing but it was enough. Especially since Burt seemed to focus on something else.

"Did someone hurt you?" Burt asked again.

"There's a boy who hates me a lot more than the others" Kurt admitted. "He… He might cause me some trouble but I don't think he'll try anything with Noah and the others around. They watch me all the time."

"Who is it, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Dad…"

"Who is it?" Burt asked again.

"His name is David Karofsky" Kurt said in the end, knowing that he wouldn't be able to ignore the question forever. "He-he said things."

"Like what?" Burt asked.

"Please, don't make me repeat them" Kurt pleaded.

He was so close to tears. He didn't want to remember anything of what Karofsky had ever said to him. He just wanted to forget. Luckily, it seemed like his father understood him and what he needed in that moment.

"Was he there in the bathroom?" Burt asked.

Kurt wanted to say no. He really wanted to but he was unable to lie about this. He started crying and his tears told Burt more than words could have.

"That asshole…"

"Dad, it's fine" Kurt said quickly.

"No, it's not!" Burt said, trying to keep his voice down for his son's sake. "I'll talk to the principal tomorrow."

"Please don't" Kurt begged. "Please, dad. It was an accident. Really. It won't happen again."

"Kurt, you were hospitalized because of that boy" Burt pointed out.

"It was an accident" Kurt said again. "Please, just let it go. I want to forget. I want to go back to school tomorrow and act like nothing happened. I can't deal with more trouble right now. I…"

He was crying so hard that he couldn't continue. Burt quickly walked to him and pulled his son into his arms.

"Hey, don't cry" Burt said. "It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright."

He said that again and again, until Kurt believed him. Everything was going to be alright. He wasn't alone anymore. There were a lot of people who cared about him and wouldn't let anything happen to him again. He had to believe in that. That was the only way to go back to the life he had lived before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

Kurt tried really hard to avoid Santana as long as he could, although he knew very well that she would find the right moment to catch him, probably before he could do anything. Kurt had been really careful not to be alone with the girl for the rest of the evening or the next morning, but once they arrived to school, Santana grabbed his arm and leaving a confused Finn behind, she pushed Kurt into the first empty room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay. Speak" she said simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said innocently.

"Noah Puckerman" Santana said. "The father of your baby. Tell me, Kurt, how is it possible? Last time I checked, the only person fucking you was…"

"You can't tell anyone about this" Kurt said. "You promised me."

"Because I thought you would tell him!" Santana said in frustration.

"I tried, okay?" Kurt shouted. "I sent him a letter. What else do you want me to do? Should I fly to LA and search through the whole city to find him? Why? So he can tell me personally that he doesn't want the baby?"

"Maybe he just didn't get your letter" Santana reasoned.

"Or maybe he just doesn't care" Kurt shot back. "Don't be naive. He could have found me if he had really wanted to. But he didn't. I was nothing but a stranger for him who kept him company while his stay in Westerville. You said that yourself, people like Blaine are so much different than we are. They don't care about others."

Santana watched him in silence for a while. Kurt couldn't decide what she was thinking. She didn't like that Kurt had accepted Puck's offer, that was clear, but what exactly wanted she from him? She didn't know what it was like. Nobody did. He had to live in fear, he had to face those cruel people, he had to hear their disgusting comments about his condition and… and there was Karofsky, too. Karofsky who made it clear that he would hurt him and his baby if he talked to anyone.

"I don't get it" Santana said, somewhat calmer this time. "You couldn't stop talking about Blaine, about how much you loved him, that you missed him so much, and now, out of sudden, you come up with this lie about your baby's father. I don't get what Puck wants with this either. He isn't even gay."

"You know nothing about him" Kurt said.

"Because you do?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, you don't understand this" Kurt said.

"Then explain" Santana replied.

"It's complicated" Kurt said.

"I think I'll understand. I'm not that stupid" Santana said.

Kurt groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Was it really so hard to just accept his decision? He wouldn't change his mind. He had decided what was the best for himself and the baby and nobody could change it. He had been thinking so much about what would be the best for his family. Being with Puck was the only solution. He was too scared to go through the whole pregnancy on his own. And whatever Santana said, it was clear that Blaine wanted nothing from him. He wouldn't embarrass himself again. He had sent him a letter, he had tried to reach Blaine and he was pretty sure that Blaine had received his letter. He had never called him or tried to reach him any other way. Blaine was gone and he wouldn't be back.

"I just don't want to be alone with this!" Kurt cried out, unable to hold himself back anymore.

Santana blinked in surprise. It came so suddenly that she had no idea what to do. Kurt broke down right in front of her and for a long moment, she didn't know how to act around the boy. But then she finally got through the shock and wrapped her arms around Kurt who was now crying.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay" Santana said gently.

"No, it's not!" Kurt cried. "You have no idea what I have to go through every single day! People hate me! They think that-that I'm sick. That I'm disgusting! I'm so tired of living in fear!"

"What do you mean?" Santana frowned.

Kurt fell silent. He had said too much. His dad already knew about Karofsky but he didn't want to tell anybody else. He knew what Santana would do, she would tell Finn and soon everyone in the school would know what had happened. Karofsky would be angry for sure. He would try to hurt him or worse, he would try to kill him. He wasn't sure if the boy was capable of something like that but he couldn't risk anything, not when he had to protect his child.

"I'm worried that somebody might hurt us" Kurt said in the end.

"You know that we wouldn't let that happen" Santana said.

Kurt sighed in relief. At least she didn't find out what had happened in the bathroom. His secret was safe or so he believed.

"Just let it go, okay?" he said quietly. "It's not as bad as it seems. Noah… He's nice. I think we can make this work."

"In which universe?" Santana snorted.

"He isn't that bad" Kurt glared at her.

"He certainly has some trouble with his head" Santana said. "It's not healthy that he wants a baby so badly that he's willing to play gay."

"Don't you think that he only wants to help?" Kurt asked angrily. He didn't like how Santana talked to him. Noah had always been so nice to him, he cared about him, more than anybody else. He was the only one who saw what Kurt had to go through every single day and was willing to give up everything, only to help Kurt in such a difficult time. Yes, his friends had promised him to always be there for him, but when had they been when he had needed them the most?

"Do you really think that this is the solution?" Santana asked back.

"Yes, it is!" Kurt shouted. "You know nothing. You don't understand how hard it is for me or what I have to go through every single day. You don't understand the reasons, so you have no right to tell me what to do. You don't like it? It's fine! But leave us alone."

Kurt stormed out of the room before Santana could stop him. She stayed for a while, her eyes on the spot where Kurt disappeared from her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head. It was so wrong and Kurt didn't even see it. Maybe because the pregnancy hormones made him crazy, she wasn't sure, but Kurt was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. And she had no idea what to do. She could tell everyone about Blaine but Kurt would never talk to her after that. Brittany would hate her for betraying their friend, too. But she also couldn't let this happen. It was just so wrong. Kurt with Puck? No, that was crazy. Puck would only hurt him, probably in the worst moment, and Kurt would be left broken again. That was the last thing he needed.

Santana reached for her phone and dialed the well-known number. She needed help from the person who she believed would be able to help her.

~ o ~

Burt Hummel was lying under the car he was repairing, trying to focus on his work but in the reality he was thousand miles away. He couldn't stop thinking about his son and the news he had learned the other day. He still couldn't believe that it was true. He knew Noah Puckerman, of course, he had met him on several occasions since he was Finn's best friend. He didn't exactly hate the kid but he had his own opinion about him. Puckerman was just… well, he was a typical teenager, or so Burt remembered his own teenage years. He was a popular boy who always got in trouble, he always got what he wanted and yes, it meant that he dated the most popular girls at school. Imagining Kurt with him… It was too hard. Imagining Kurt with another boy was hard enough but knowing who Noah Puckerman was concerned him a lot more. He had a bad feeling that this relationship couldn't end well. Okay, he already knew that his little boy had had sex with another male, he was pregnant after all and there was only one way to that. But Burt had believed that Kurt had chosen another nice boy, someone who wasn't ready to come out yet and only needed time to gather courage and take responsibility for his actions. Burt had never thought, not in his wildest dreams, that it would be Puck.

He sighed and reached for the screwdriver with a shaky hand. He had always thought that he would accept Kurt's choice, whoever he decided to live with. He was always there for his son and supported him, it was no question that he would help him raise the baby as well. Since weeks had passed and Kurt had seemed like he would never tell Burt who the other father of the baby was, Burt had gotten used to the idea of having nobody but the little one in their lives. It was easy to imagine his life with his grandchild in it, although he thought he was too young to become grandfather. Having his own baby on the way helped a lot. One baby or two, it really didn't matter. And although Kurt would be father of someone, too, he was still young. Still a child. But the conversation the other day had changed everything somehow. Now he saw Kurt with his own family, he imagined him raising the baby with the man who loved him and it was shocking. His son had grown up and he hadn't even noticed it. It was too much.

He also knew what kind of person Puck was. Finn talked about him a lot and Burt wasn't too impressed. Even if Kurt would have a child, he had plans for the future but Burt was worried that Puck might ruin those dreams. He couldn't imagine the boy going to college or graduating at least. He thought that Puck would end up in jail sooner than the school year ended. Yes, he was really worried about his family and what would happen now. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to talk to Kurt about this again but Kurt was already so stressed. He didn't want to see him cry again. He couldn't.

That conversation made him think that maybe it was just a lie. Kurt was scared of someone, he knew so much, and it made Burt think that maybe Kurt only wanted to be with Puck because he believed the boy could keep him safe. It still didn't make him understand why Puck would raise the baby with Kurt but it was easier to believe that it was only because Kurt needed someone in his life. It was better than the truth.

"Mr Hummel! Are you in here?"

Burt pressed his eyes closed, hoping for a brief moment that it was just his imagination playing with him. But then he heard the footsteps and it became clear that he wasn't alone.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Burt asked as he got up from the ground to face the boy.

"Ah, here you are" Puck smiled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was practically kicked out of your house the other day and we didn't have the opportunity to talk."

"I thought we were done" Burt said.

"I know that you probably don't like it that Kurt is with me" Puck said. "I think we should talk about it."

"Look, kid, I'm really busy right now..." Burt started.

"Please, just give me a minute" Puck said.

Burt watched the kid thoughtfully. Puck was different this time, he seemed a lot more mature and serious. It was strange.

"Okay" Burt nodded in the end.

"Thank you" Puck said. "So I guess the news shocked you."

"You have no idea" Burt said honestly.

"I know it seems weird but you can trust me, Mr Hummel. I won't betray Kurt. I promised him that I'll be there for him and the baby and I'll keep my promise."

"Honestly, I have concerns about the two of you" Burt said. He didn't really want to talk to Puck, not now, but the boy was already here and it wasn't like it would be easier to talk about this later. "I don't think you understand what raising a child is like. It's not always nice. It can be really hard, to be honest, even for adults. You're both just kids."

"I know very well what it is like" Puck said. "My father left me and my mother when I was a small child. I remember very well what our lives were like."

"Is that why you told Kurt that you wanted to be with him?" Burt asked.

"I like Kurt, Mr Hummel" Puck said. "I'll be honest with you. I never planned to be in a serious relationship or have a baby so soon, but it's already done. I won't be like my father. I'll stay with Kurt and the baby and give them everything they need."

Burt watched him in silence. Puck seemed serious but it was still hard to believe. It was simply insane. Burt didn't want to accept that it was Kurt's future.

"What if you get bored of playing daddy?" Burt asked. "To be honest, I have concerns about your sexual orientation, too. You dated almost every girl in McKinley and now, so suddenly, you realized that you were gay? It's hard to believe."

"I'm bisexual" Puck said easily. "I like both girls and boys. It's not a big deal."

Only for Burt.

"Look, I know you're worried about Kurt. That's understandable. But you can trust me. I'll stay with him and the baby, I'll support them, I'll be there for them as long as Kurt wants me to. Just give me a chance."

Puck held his breath as he waited for the man to say something. It was probably the longest moment of his life but when Burt finally nodded, he felt more relieved than ever. He knew he had gotten himself into something really serious this time but he was honest with Kurt and his family. Well, as much as he could be. He only wanted to help Kurt, that was all. He knew very well how much the boy needed him, he understood how hard it was for him right now and he wanted to make it easier for Kurt. It was weird for all of them right now but things would get easier with time.

"So you told your friends about…" Burt didn't know how to continue but luckily, Puck understood what he wanted to say.

"Not yet" Puck answered. "Kurt needs a few more days. Going back to school is stressful enough for him."

"I know" Burt nodded. "I want you to make the final decision before you tell your friends. Kurt doesn't need more trouble in his life. If you hurt him..."

"I won't" Puck said seriously.

Burt looked straight into his eyes and knew in that moment that he could trust the boy. He was still worried that this wouldn't end well but he had to believe that Kurt and Puck were mature enough to handle this on their own. He knew Kurt well enough to know that he wouldn't listen to him and Puck seemed to be just as stubborn. The baby wouldn't be easy to handle either, Burt was pretty sure. But that was something the boys had to deal with.

~ o ~

Maybe Blaine hadn't been too excited to spend three whole days alone with his boyfriend, but Sebastian had been right. They really needed a few days off. Sebastian had chosen a nice little hotel away from the noisy city they lived in, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and lakes. Sebastian didn't seem satisfied with what they got, the silence seemed to frustrate him, but Blaine enjoyed it a lot. He finally realized how exhausted he was. He could have stayed in their room for the whole time, sleeping and lying in the bed. Preferably without Sebastian. It was bad, he knew it was, but he felt a lot better when Sebastian wasn't around.

"The swimming pool is all ours" Sebastian said as he walked into the room. "Will you join me?"

Blaine suppressed a sigh as he looked at the other man. Honestly, he didn't want to spend any time alone with Sebastian, not anymore. He had tried really hard to get back to normal but he couldn't. Something had happened that night with Kurt, something had changed in their relationship with Sebastian and Blaine couldn't change it back. Maybe he didn't even want to. First he had thought that it was just guilt, that he felt bad for lying to Sebastian, but then he started wondering that they shouldn't be together at all. But then again, he came to the same result. Kurt was far away, he was so young, still in high school, and most importantly, he deserved so much better than Blaine. They just weren't meant to be together. And Blaine was too scared to be alone again, but that would happen if he broke up with Sebastian. Finding someone who truly loved him when he was a famous singer was hard. He couldn't trust people, he had learned that. At least he knew why Sebastian was with him and it had been okay so far. So why wasn't it enough now? How could one night with a stranger change everything?

"Blaine!" Sebastian cried out in frustration.

Blaine sighed and pushed himself up from the bed. He couldn't do this to Sebastian. He was too scared to step out of this relationship, so he had to get the best out of it. Sebastian had worked a lot to arrange this holiday for themselves, Blaine couldn't ruin it for him. No, he had to get himself back together and make his boyfriend happy.

"I'm coming" he said.

Sebastian smiled and put an arm around him. He truly believed that simple things like some time together would change everything back and nobody would threaten their relationship anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay. It's conference season again, things are a bit hectic around here.**

 **We know you want Blaine back and you don't have to wait for too long, we promise.**

"I can't believe you talked to my dad!"

Kurt was pacing nervously in his room. It wasn't enough that he had had a fight with Santana over Puck, now he had to learn that Puck had gone to see his dad, all alone. He was definitely crazy, there was no better explanation for his stupid behavior. Why would someone torture himself willingly? Yes, something was definitely wrong with Puck.

"I thought I should explain things" Puck shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Calm down, Hummel. It's okay" Puck said easily. "I think your dad likes me."

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. Sometimes he wondered if playing a couple with Puck was a good idea at all. Okay, most people still didn't know about them, Kurt needed some more time and he also needed to talk to Santana before letting everyone know about them. He was afraid of what the girl would do. Probably nothing good. So Kurt decided to talk to her first and make sure she kept her mouth shut. He didn't need more trouble in his life right now.

"Just stay away from my dad when it's possible" Kurt said. "And don't call me Hummel. You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

The front door opened again and Kurt grabbed Puck's hand, pulling him forward. They had spent the last two hours in the living room, waiting for Santana, and now he was pretty sure that the girl finally arrived. They had to talk to her, there was no other option. Kurt was too worried that she might ruin everything.

It was Santana but she wasn't alone. She brought Brittany, too, and from their expressions Kurt could tell that Brittany knew everything.

"We need to talk" Kurt said.

"I agree" Santana nodded. She looked at Puck next and motioned towards the stairs. "Upstairs, now. You have a lot to explain."

"You're still so bossy, sweetheart" Puck smiled as Santana grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward. Some things never changed.

"Sit down" Santana said next when they were in her room.

"Would you stop giving us commands?" Kurt asked in annoyance. "I already told you, you have no say in this. I made a decision and it's final."

"You too" Santana said and gently pushed Kurt down onto the bed. "Now shut up. We're doing this for you."

"This is insane" Kurt muttered.

"It's fine" Puck said easily. Still keeping his eyes on Santana, he lay down and waited for the girl to continue.

"Get up from my bed" Santana said.

"Or what?" Puck asked. He seemingly wasn't afraid of her at all.

"Guys, stop it" Brittany said.

"She's right" Kurt agreed. "I don't want to fight again. I already told you that we made a decision and it's final."

"It's not over" Santana said. "We have questions and you should answer them if you want us to help you."

"I'm confused" Brittany said. "I thought that your baby's father was Blaine Anderson. But Puck is also your baby's father. Are you pregnant with twins?"

Kurt smiled. He absolutely adored Brittany.

"No, sweetie. There's only one baby" he said.

"Do the guys know that they have to share the baby?" Brittany asked next. "Because it's going to be hard if she wants to see both of them at the same time. But I guess it's good. She will get more presents for Christmas."

"I don't celebrate Christmas" Puck said.

"And it won't be a problem" Kurt said. "The baby won't see Blaine at all."

"It's not fair that you don't allow one of her fathers see her" Brittany said.

"Blaine's not my baby's father" Kurt said.

"Now I'm confused" Brittany frowned.

"First of all, I love the idea of having a baby girl but we don't know the baby's gender yet" Kurt explained. "And as I said, Blaine won't be around. Puck is the baby's father or so will everybody believe."

"I don't understand" Brittany said.

"They are lying" Santana said. It was better if she explained thing, she understood Brittany better than anyone. "Puck didn't fuck Kurt or at least I think he didn't. Knowing how bad he is in bed, Kurt would have run after the first time."

"Hey!" Puck cried out as he sat up.

"It's true. I remember what it was like and believe me, you aren't that good" Santana said. "So Kurt had a one night stand with Blaine Anderson and he got pregnant with his baby. Now he thinks that Blaine doesn't want to see him or know about the baby at all, so he or Puck came up with this stupid idea of telling everyone that they are together."

"I still don't understand" Brittany said quietly.

"It's just a play. They aren't together" Santana said. "And that's how we got to our topic. Tell us, Puckerman, what the hell do you want from Kurt?"

"I want to help him" Puck answered.

"Why?" Santana asked. "It doesn't make any sense. You aren't even gay."

"What if I am?" Puck asked.

"But you…"

"I do whatever I want" Puck said. "I decided to help Kurt and he said yes. End of the story."

"And you think that people will believe you?" Santana asked.

"Those idiots in the school? Yes. I think they believe everything they see" Puck said.

"And you're okay with this?" Santana asked next.

"Sure" Puck shrugged. "We're great together. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't want to be here and go through everything again. He had made a hard decision and he didn't want to think about it again. It was final. Santana should finally leave them alone.

"See? That's why nobody will believe you" Santana said. "And what if Blaine comes back? What will you tell him?"

"Blaine doesn't want me. Or the baby" Kurt said. They had already talked about this. Why did he have to go through it again?

"You didn't try hard enough to reach him" Santana pointed out. "What if he didn't even get your message?"

And here they were again.

"Santana, I already told you. I did my best to let him know about the baby and I'm pretty sure he got my letter. He just doesn't care" Kurt said. "So leave us alone. We'll tell everyone that Puck is the baby's father and we'll raise it together. If you're my friend, you'll keep your mouth shut and leave us alone."

"I don't want you to get hurt" Santana said honestly.

"I won't hurt him" Puck said. "This isn't a joke. I know that Kurt needs someone to protect him and I'm willing to do that."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Maybe because I'm adult enough to know how hard it is to raise a baby. Maybe because I care about him and don't want to see him get hurt. Is it really so hard to believe that I care about my friends?" Puck asked.

"It's different" Santana said.

"No, it's not" Kurt said. "Puck is the only one who really understands me. So leave him alone. I made a decision and I won't change my mind because of you. You promised me that you would keep my secret, so if you're my friend, you'll keep your word."

"We can't do anything" Brittany shrugged as she turned to Santana. "He's right. We already promised Kurt to keep his secret."

"It's not right…" Santana started.

"But if we tell anyone, the evil dwarf will come and take my Cheerio uniform. You said that yourself" Brittany said.

Santana groaned in frustration. She had been so stupid to tell Brittany that. Of course she had believed her. But she had been so scared of getting caught back then and it had seemed like a good reason why not to tell anyone about the two of them.

"See? The evil dwarf decided it" Puck smirked.

"I hate you so much" Santana hissed.

"Just let us handle this" Kurt said quietly. "Believe me, we know what we're doing."

Santana was pretty sure that Kurt was wrong.

~ o ~

"You should have told me."

Kurt sighed but decided not to say anything. As if the trouble with Santana wasn't enough… Of course Finn was angry. He hadn't even talked to him for a few days but now that they were forced to spend more time together, things didn't seem to be easier. Finn felt betrayed. He was angry with Kurt and Puck for lying to him. Okay, it was somewhat better than the previous time with Quinn, probably because Kurt was only his stepbrother, but it was enough for him. Kurt wanted to have the usual good relationship with his stepbrother, he wanted to hang out with him a lot more and, of course, he didn't want to talk about Puck all the time.

"I was worried that you might not like it" Kurt said again.

"Can you blame me? My best friend seems to knock up everybody who's important for me" Finn said.

"Quinn wasn't really pregnant" Kurt pointed out.

"But she could have been" Finn said.

"So you don't like it that he's my baby's father?" Kurt asked. "But he's your best friend."

"And you're my brother" Finn replied. "It's just…"

"Weird?" Kurt offered.

"Yes" Finn nodded.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I can't change things" Kurt said. "You should get used to the idea of having Puck around more often."

"He won't move in, right?" Finn asked suddenly.

Kurt froze. He definitely didn't want to live with Puck or sleep in the same bed with him. It was nice that he had somebody to talk to honestly but that was all. He didn't like Puck like that.

"I-I don't think so" he said shakily.

"I hope so" Finn said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm supportive and all but I don't want to find you doing something…"

"We won't" Kurt said hastily. No, that would never happen.

"Thank God" Finn said. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

He wasn't the only one. Kurt was scared enough of lying to their friends, he didn't need more stress right now.

They were almost at their classroom when Kurt's eyes landed on a huge figure in front of them. David Karofsky. The boy who had almost killed his baby. Kurt froze immediately, unable to move. He wanted to run, to hide from him, but he just couldn't make himself do anything.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Finn asked in concern.

He wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking about what Karofsky had told him in the bathroom. That he would kill him… Was he even capable of that? Probably yes.

"Hey, babe."

Kurt jumped when he felt somebody's arm on his shoulder. He finally tore his gaze away from Karofsky to look at Puck who was standing right beside him, with an arm around him.

"Is everything alright?" Puck asked in concern.

"Yeah" Kurt said uncertainly. "I just…"

"What the hell is Puckerman doing?"

Kurt looked up again, only to see that there were students all around them, watching them curiously

"Did he just say…?"

"Showtime" Puck whispered into Kurt's ear before turning to their audience. "I know how devastated you are, ladies, but Noah Puckerman is off the market."

"No way" Kurt heard someone say.

"Does it mean that…?"

"Oh, yes. In case you have doubts. The baby is mine" Puck said easily.

Kurt decided that he didn't want to hear what they said. He heard the whispers but didn't pay attention. Just closed his eyes and let it happen.

"No way" It was Rachel who finally stepped to them. Kurt noticed that most of his friends from the glee club were there, too. Puck had great timing. "We know you, Puck. You would never…"

"Never what, Berry?" Puck smiled.

"He's a boy!" Rachel cried out.

"You shouldn't be jealous just because you're the only girl in this town I never fucked" Puck replied.

Kurt wanted to die. He knew that Puck only wanted to defend him but he wasn't helping at all. And everybody was looking at them… it made him really uncomfortable. But at least Rachel fell silent.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes asked as she stepped forward. She seemed surprised but that was all. Kurt smiled weakly. He still had friends who were on his side.

"We needed time to figure out how to make this work" Puck answered. "We decided to stay together and try to raise the baby together."

"That's surprisingly mature of you, Puckerman" Lauren said.

"I'm full of surprises" Puck shrugged.

And that was all. Kurt thought they would ask more questions, probably doubt that Puck was the father of his baby because it seemed so unbelievable, but it seemed like their friends accepted it. The others didn't matter. They hated Kurt for who he was, but now that he wasn't alone anymore to deal with his problems, they didn't dare say anything in front of him. Having Puck around was enough to make them silent.

"Come on, babe" Puck said as he squeezed Kurt's hand. "We'll be late from class."

Kurt let Puck lead him away from the crowd, towards their classroom. He barely looked at the others on their way there, although one thing caught his attention: Karofsky was gone. He must have fled at one point. And Kurt was so happy for that.

~ o ~

A few days later things started to get easier. Kurt had had doubts if his fake relationship with Puck could work but as time passed, he started to get used to the situation. Puck didn't force him to do anything. He held Kurt's hand most of the time and was there with him between their classes but that was all. He was there when Kurt wanted to talk but never asked for more. Kurt was fine with that. If that was how it would work, he could deal with it.

One day they were sitting just outside of the school with Finn and Mercedes, chatting. Kurt tried to talk to Santana, too, but she avoided him. She didn't tell anyone about the two of them but she didn't really talk to them either. She didn't like it that she couldn't change Kurt's mind. Kurt was upset, he had hoped that they would be fine, but he also knew what Santana was like. Maybe time would solve everything. At least he hoped so.

"Have you talked about baby names?" Mercedes asked.

"No" Kurt answered. "We don't even know the baby's gender."

"I think it's a decision Kurt should make" Puck said.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"You do the hard work. It's only fair if you pick out the name" Puck explained.

And also because Puck had nothing to do with the baby, Kurt thought. It was nice actually. He already had a few ideas, especially if the baby was a girl.

"I'm glad you two work so well together" Mercedes smiled. "To be honest, I was worried about you two at first. You're a quite unusual couple."

"What can I say then?" Finn sighed.

"Oh, come on. You love it that we're together" Kurt smiled.

Finn definitely loved having Puck more around. He didn't even notice that Kurt and Puck didn't act like a couple when they were home. Finn was too busy trying to beat Puck in various games to see that they didn't play their game when the others weren't around.

"Maybe a little" Finn admitted.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone beeped and he reached for it immediately. He kept it close all the time since Carole could give birth in any second. His father had brought her to the hospital earlier that day for the usual check up and Kurt had a feeling that something might happen that day. He squeaked excitedly as he read his father's text.

"Carole's in labor" he said.

"What?" Finn cried out as he stood up. Okay, it wasn't that surprising, but it didn't mean he wasn't nervous. He knew very well how it worked and it was so scary. "Is mom alright?"

"I think so" Kurt said. "Dad asks us to go there. I guess he's worried."

"Of course he is. Let's go!" Finn said.

He was already on his way to his car. Kurt looked back at their friends, knowing that he should say something before leaving but Mercedes simply waved him off.

"Go" she said. "I'll tell Santana."

Oh, right. Santana lived with them, she should know about it, too. Kurt was glad he wasn't the one who had to tell her, though.

"Thank you" he said quickly and went after Finn.

Kurt realized what a good decision it was that he was the driver. Finn seemed too nervous to pay attention, he was on the phone with Burt the entire time and seemed just as worried as Burt was. It only made Kurt worried, too. It seemed like something was wrong.

"Is she alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"She's in pain" Finn told him.

"Of course she is" Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's giving birth. What were you expecting?"

"It surely shouldn't hurt so much…"

Kurt looked at his stepbrother. Finn couldn't be so stupid, right? They had talked about this so many times. Carole had prepared them for this day, they knew exactly what to expect.

"It's going to be okay" Kurt said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

They found Burt sitting outside on the corridor, drumming with his fingers as he tried to sit still. Kurt rushed to him immediately.

"Any news?" Kurt asked.

"Things are going pretty fast" Burt told them. "It's just the matter of time."

Waiting for that time to come was harder than any of them expected. They waited for the sound of a baby's cry and they heard it several times but it was never their newest family member.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in there?" Kurt asked in father.

Burt shook his head. It wasn't like he didn't want to be there but Carole had been adamant not having anyone around. Probably because she knew her husband well enough to know that Burt would only make things worse for her with his worries.

"Maybe I should ask someone…" Burt muttered.

He stood up and walked to the door, only to jump back in the last second as their doctor stepped outside. Kurt stepped to his father who paled immediately and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is… Are-are they…"

"He wants to know if Carole and the baby are fine" Kurt explained. That was why he always went with his father to the hospital. Burt was unable to have a real conversation with doctors.

"They are" the doctor smiled. "You have a perfectly healthy baby girl."

"Did you hear that?" Finn laughed.

"You can meet Carole soon. If you want to see the baby…"

"Yes!" the boys said at the same time.

"Just really quickly" the doctor said.

Kurt nodded and grabbed his father's hand who seemed to be frozen in his place. He gently guided him down the corridor, through two doors, until they reached a wall made of glass. Kurt smiled as he looked through the glass and saw probably a dozen babies, dressed in white and pink and blue and all of them so small and beautiful. It wasn't hard to find his little sister, it was the one on their right side, a bald baby with red face and small wrinkles. She looked like the small version of his father. Kurt wondered if she would always look like his father, because she would be in so much better position if she inherited some of Carole's grace. If he was completely honest with himself, he was surprised. He had imagined what his sister would be like but the real baby in front of him was so different.

"Hey, Scarlett" Kurt greeted her, although he wasn't sure if the baby heard him at all.

"How do you know that it's her name?" Finn asked.

"It's written there" Kurt pointed out.

"Oh" Finn said in surprise.

"It's Scarlett Liza actually" Burt said when he finally found his voice. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, Dad" Kurt smiled. He knew that the second name came after his mother and he was so grateful for that.

"He's the most beautiful girl of the world" Burt sighed dreamily.

Kurt looked at the baby again. Well, Scarlett was far from being the most beautiful girl of the world but she wasn't that bad either. Maybe with some time she would look a little better. She still had hope.

"Don't you want to see Carole?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Hm?" Burt asked, his eyes still on the baby.

"Carole" Kurt said again. "The mother of your daughter. Don't you want to see her?"

Burt slapped a hand on his forehead, as if he had completely forgotten about Carole. Maybe it wasn't even that far from the truth.

"Yes, I should check on her" Burt nodded. "Will you wait outside…"

"Of course" Kurt nodded. "We'll get something to eat and a bouquet of roses for her. Is that all we need?"

"Thank you, son" Burt said gladly. "If you could get her some chocolate..."

"Got it" Finn nodded.

"You're the most amazing sons" Burt said.

"Of course we are" Kurt said and gently pushed his father forward. "Go. Carole needs you."

He shook his head as he watched his father, still moving like a sleep-walker. He hoped that he would find Carole's room on his own.

"Was he like this when you were born?" Finn asked.

"How should I know?" Kurt frowned.

"You were there" Finn said.

"And I was a newborn" Kurt pointed out. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories. The reason is that I've been really sick lately. I'm getting better, but it's a long progress. I'm still weak and in a lot of pain.**

 **I don't want to let you wait too long again, though, and I have these chapters to my stories already written and ready to be shared, so I thought this time would be as good as any other to upload them. It also gives me a reason to get up and do something else than watching TV shows. It's getting so boring.**

 **We hope you like this chapter.**

 _Three months later_

Kurt carefully approached the baby sleeping in the crib. Scarlett was finally asleep, much to his relief. It had taken him a lot of hard work to figure out what to do with the little girl because she hadn't stopped crying for what seemed like eternity. He had thought that watching her for a few hours all alone would be a good idea. He was going to have his own baby soon after all and he had to practice. Although his family promised him to help him out if necessary, he knew that the baby was his responsibility and he couldn't let the others solve his problems every time. No, it was time to learn how to deal with a baby. Apparently, Scarlett didn't seem too happy to be left alone with Kurt and the boy quickly learned that dealing with her was harder than he thought. It seemed so easy when Carole was around. She always knew what her daughter needed and soothed her quickly. Scarlett didn't seem like she liked Kurt at all and Kurt hoped that it was only because she missed her parents. The thought that he might not be good enough to take care of a baby was so scary. He didn't want his own child to hate him.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kurt jumped. He didn't move, he held his breath and watched the baby with wide eyes. Only a second later, Scarlett turned her head, opened her eyes and started crying again.

"Please, baby, don't cry" Kurt said as he pulled her into his arms. Scarlett didn't seem to like it at all.

The doorbell rang again and quickly walked to the door, knowing that he had to answer it, so he could put the baby back to sleep. His father would be so disappointed if he returned home, only to find out that Scarlett didn't have her sleep, thanks to Kurt.

"Hey" Puck smiled as he stepped inside. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing is okay" Kurt replied. He shut the door and walked back into the living room. He sat down, still keeping the baby in his arms.

Things started to get uncomfortable for him as his baby bump was growing. It wasn't too big but it made things harder to do. Not to mention that he could also feel the baby now and it made his life a lot harder. The baby was always awake or at least when Kurt wanted to have some rest, keeping him awake during the night and making him unable to pay attention at school. And it was only the beginning, he knew. Carole was honest with him, he knew what to expect. As his baby was growing, it became harder to move, it would be hard to breath soon and there was a chance that the baby would cause him pain. He remembered how bad it had been for Carole, there was no guarantee that he would get over the pregnancy without having the same problems.

"Just let me soothe her" Puck offered him.

"She hates everyone she doesn't know" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on. Kids like me" Puck said.

Kurt knew very well that Scarlett wouldn't be too happy but it was time to teach Puck how hard taking care of a baby was. The boy was way too excited about Kurt's baby, too, and it was better to figure out if he could count on him or not. If Puck didn't want to be part if this, he could say it now. Kurt wasn't sure if he would be strong enough after giving birth to deal with a fake break up as well. Even if the two of them weren't really together, it was nice to have somebody who went with him to the doctor or helped Kurt with the baby supplies. It was also great that since Puck played his boyfriend, Kurt felt a lot safer. Karofsky didn't come near him again. Although Kurt was careful when Karofsky was present, he was never alone, so the boy didn't have the chance to hurt him or his baby again. That was enough for Kurt right now. He just wanted to feel safe.

He watched Puck and Scarlett, waiting for the moment when the baby started crying. Scarlett watched Puck with wide eyes, seemingly not knowing what to expect from the boy. She knew him, Puck came over almost every day after all, but had never held her in his arms before. Puck smiled at the baby and started singing, keeping his voice low and gentle. To Kurt's surprise, Scarlett closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked as Puck put the baby down.

"As I said, kids like me" Puck said.

"I'll be a horrible father" Kurt shook his head. "She always cries when I'm around. What if my baby won't like me either?"

"She doesn't hate you" Puck said. "Are you nervous when you hold her?"

"Of course I am" Kurt said. "She's so small and vulnerable. What if I break her?"

"That's impossible" Puck laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh" Kurt said. "I'm serious. Taking care of a baby is so hard."

"You should relax. She can feel that you're nervous, that's why she can't calm down around you" Puck explained. "I'll show you, okay?"

Kurt was pretty sure that Puck couldn't help him but he knew very well that Puck wouldn't listen to him.

"Fine" Kurt said. "I think we have some more time until her next meal."

"I have a few great ideas of how we should spend that time" Puck smirked.

"Idiot" Kurt snorted.

"I meant we should watch a movie or something" Puck said.

Kurt knew that he had nothing to be worried about. Although they played boyfriends, Puck never forced him to do anything he didn't want to. They never kissed each other or did anything else. Just hung out together like friends. Kurt still didn't know why it was good for Puck, it was so not his style. Kurt was still afraid that Puck would get bored of playing this game sooner or later and tell everyone the truth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't not think that it was only temporary. He wasn't too lucky after all.

"I think it's time" Puck said after a while when Scarlett opened her eyes and started fussing.

"What should I do?" Kurt asked, his hands shaking as he approached the baby.

"First of all, take a deep breath and try to calm down" Puck said. "Just think about what you should do."

"She's probably hungry" Kurt said.

"I'll take care of the food. Just stay with her and tell her that she'll get what she needs soon" Puck said. "Keep your voice calm and steady. Don't show her that you're scared."

As if it was so easy. It was a baby after all, his dad and Carole weren't around if something went wrong. Puck walked out of the room before Kurt could say anything, though, so he was left alone with Scarlett.

"Okay, sweetie. We can do this" Kurt said after taking a calming breath. He pulled the baby into his arms, doing his best to seem calm.

Scarlett froze for a second, she watched Kurt with wide eyes as if she couldn't decide what to do around the boy. Kurt smiled at her and tried to rock her gently just like he had seen Puck do before. Scarlett seemed like she would cry again but to Kurt's surprise, she smiled at him in the end.

"How are you doing?" Puck asked as he walked back into the room.

"Look" Kurt said excitedly. "She's smiling."

Puck leaned over Kurt's shoulder to look at the baby. Kurt seemed a lot more relaxed now that Scarlett wasn't crying in his arms.

"See? A few more weeks and you'll be ready for your own kid" Puck smirked.

"I hope you're right" Kurt sighed.

~ o ~

"You should be ready!"

Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't reply. He was already close to call off the party and just stay home. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, he didn't want to get dressed and smile like everything was fine. He was just so tired… of everything. His life seemed like hell lately, nothing seemed to work, they had troubles with the new album, their last tour hadn't been as successful as it should have been and there were already people gossiping about his fall, saying that Blaine lost his talent and he was just a boring box the Warblers should get rid off for their sake. It was horrible how cruel people could be and it didn't make him feel any better that he had no one to support him. Okay, his friends were on his side and promised him to help him through this crisis, although none of them knew exactly what Blaine's problem was. Of course not, how could anyone understand him when he didn't talk about his feelings?

"We should stay home tonight" Blaine said. "I'm not in the mood."

"It doesn't matter" Sebastian told him. "We don't need another article about how poorly you're doing lately. We have to show people that everything is fine."

"Is it about me or you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Both of us" Sebastian said.

Unfortunately, their try to get closer to each other didn't work out. They had gone to various places to spend time together and Blaine had really tried to be a good boyfriend but it didn't work. Maybe people were right about him. He was boring, because he was also bored and tired of his life. He couldn't play excited and exciting when he didn't even want to be around people anymore.

"I really don't want to go out there" Blaine said, hoping that Sebastian would understand. He was so wrong.

"Well, as I said, it doesn't matter" Sebastian said. "People expect us to be there. What would they say if I showed up alone?"

"Do you really care?" Blaine asked. It was a wrong question. Of course Sebastian cared. That was all he cared about.

"This isn't only about me" Sebastian said. To Blaine's surprise, he didn't yell at him. He sat down beside Blaine and took his hand. "I'm worried about you, Blaine. You don't seem like you enjoy… well, anything at all. Don't get me wrong, I love that people pay so much attention to you lately but I don't like what I see in the news."

"So what should I do?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"First of all, get dressed. We have to leave" Sebastian said. Just when Blaine thought he would comfort him just once in his life, Sebastian was back on his feet again. "And I think we should give your fans something new to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. He reached for his clothes but he moved slower than ever. He really didn't want to go anywhere.

"We should get married."

Blaine dropped his pants in surprise. He must have heard it wrong. Or was Sebastian insane? Why would he come up with such a horrible idea? Their relationship had never been so bad before. Getting married would just make everything worse.

"Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That's the right thing to do. We've been dating for years, people expect us to move forward."

"And you think that getting married would be the solution?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"You're in trouble and I'm trying to help you. Or do you have a better idea what to do?" Sebastian asked.

Well, Blaine had a better idea who he wanted to marry, but that was impossible, of course. Kurt seemed just like a dream, a very good one, but still nothing more. He would never be able to marry Kurt. But marrying Sebastian? No, Blaine would never be ready for that. The thought of spending his while life with Sebastian made him sick, even if the little voice in his head told him that it was all his fault that they got here. He was too weak to stand on his own feet and here was what he got in return.

"I'm not ready to get married" he said in the end.

"But…"

"Just give me time to think" Blaine said quickly. He didn't want to fight over this. "This is a serious decision to make. I don't want to screw this up."

Sebastian smiled. He didn't get what he wanted, not yet, but Blaine would say yes sooner or later. And once they were married, he would be safe. He wouldn't have to worry about fan boys because Blaine would be all his. At least until he needed the boy.

~ o ~

Kurt looked around nervously. He wasn't sure if he could get used to this ever. Although it wasn't the first time he was waiting in the hospital, he couldn't not feel uncomfortable when people kept watching him. Rationally, he knew that it was all natural. Most people never met carriers, of course they couldn't get their eyes off of him. But some of them didn't even hide their feelings about seeing a boy, especially someone so young sitting here with pregnant women around. Kurt never came here alone, he always asked Puck to accompany him and his father came with him, too. Santana and Finn wanted to join them this time, too, but Burt didn't let them, telling them that it was completely unnecessary. It was only an ultrasound, it wasn't like Kurt was about to give birth. But they wanted to be there to hear the news as soon as possible. They still didn't know the gender of the baby, the little one hid the important details every time they came here, so there was a chance that this time they would be able to find out if it was a boy or a girl. And Kurt wasn't the only excited one who wanted to know the truth.

"You seem nervous" Burt pointed out as he looked at his son.

"Can you blame me?" Kurt asked back. "They're all watching me."

He looked at the woman on the other side of the corridor who watched him as if he was an interesting animal in the zoo and gave her his best angry glare. He smirked in satisfaction when she finally turned away.

"I guess you should get used to it" Burt shrugged. Although he didn't want Kurt to go through this, he also knew that there was nothing to do. People were curious and couldn't hide it well.

"I know" Kurt sighed. And it was just the beginning. Things would only get worse after the baby's birth.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt jumped up when he heard his name and walked to the familiar room where he was always checked. Burt and Puck followed him but stayed back until Kurt changed clothes. They knew from past experience how much Kurt hated when they disturbed him too soon.

Kurt stepped to the bed and took his place as the doctor stepped into the room. He was lucky to have Doctor Jones, a nice woman who never said a wrong word about his condition. She was professional and Kurt trusted her completely. He knew that he and his baby were safe around her. They had tried another doctor before but he had been so strange. So with Carole's help they found the perfect one for Kurt.

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"It's getting hard" Kurt admitted. "The baby moves a lot and keeps me awake at night."

"I know it's uncomfortable but it's almost over" the doctor said. "You're doing so great."

Kurt wasn't sure if she was right but it was nice to hear that he wasn't completely hopeless.

"Okay, let's see what we have here" the doctor said.

"Please, if you can tell the gender…"

"I'll do my best" Doctor Jones smiled. She knew that the family was curious and wanted to get the answer.

Kurt was completely silent, his eyes on the screen the whole time, barely aware of the others around him. These moments never lasted long enough and he didn't want to waste a second when he could see his baby. The baby was awake again and seemingly didn't like the examination. It was always the same, the baby was so active and made the doctor's job really hard.

"It's still not easy with the little one but it looks like everything is perfectly fine" the doctor said. "I can see all the vital organs. Your baby is healthy."

That was the most important. Kurt smiled and finally relaxed a bit. It always made him happy to hear that his baby was fine.

"Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?" Kurt asked.

"Well…"

Burt squeezed his shoulder and leaned closer to the screen as they waited for the answer. Kurt could feel that Puck was there, too, probably trying to see something on the screen. There was nothing to see, though, Kurt could tell, because Doctor Jones leaned back and sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said. "All I have is a guess but I can be wrong. The baby always turns away, I can't really see things clearly."

"It's okay" Kurt said. He was about to accept that he wouldn't learn the gender of the baby before giving birth anyway. Maybe it was the best. It was a wonderful surprise. He wouldn't only see the baby the first time but also figure out its gender at the same time. It was hard to wait until then but if the baby didn't want to help them, maybe they should just leave it. He was already at the beginning of the third trimester, he didn't have to wait for too long. Besides, he already had a few great ideas how to name the baby. Keeping it secret would be a lot easier without knowing the gender. "I guess that's how it should be."

"The baby is healthy. That's the most important" Burt pointed out.

"You're right" Kurt nodded. His precious one's well-being was definitely the most important. If it was a boy or a girl, it didn't matter. He would love his child no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know it's been a while but I'm finally back. And we have some great news for you: this is the last chapter our boys have to spend apart. Blaine is going to return in the next one! Are you excited?**

Kurt absolutely hated pregnancy. It had been so wonderful for a while but now that he was getting close to the end, he just wanted to get over with it. He remembered how Carole had taken the last few weeks. She had told him how hard it was but she had never seemed to be in pain or be tired at all. Kurt had thought that she only wanted to hold her daughter in her arms instead of worrying about her well-being day after day.

But now it was Kurt who had to deal with the difficulties of pregnancy. As time passed and his baby bump became bigger, his problems seemed to get bigger as well. It wasn't only about his schoolmates anymore. Although it wasn't easy either, not even with Puck, Finn and the others around, Kurt learned how to walk down the corridor without looking at anyone. He had to, since not counting his friends, everyone seemed to be disgusted when they looked at him. Kurt didn't even hope that things would change anymore. He decided to stay strong when others were around and act like no one could get to him. When he was alone, especially when he had one of those awfully horrible days, he often cried himself to sleep, though. Being pregnant was hard, both physically and emotionally.

The physical part was what bothered him the most in these days. The baby was too big and didn't give Kurt a moment of peace. Sometimes it hurt so much that Kurt could barely walk. He didn't have much sleep either, the baby was usually asleep at day and awake at night, so Kurt had little chance for a good sleep. It made him frustrated. He could barely focus on anything, he felt like he could fall asleep in any second and he was just so emotional. He wanted to get over with it, as soon as possible.

His dad was honest with him, not that he had to. Scarlett had already taught Kurt that having a baby wasn't always fun. Although Scarlett was a wonderful baby, she had bad days. And when she had one, everyone around her had one, too. Since Kurt was determined to raise his own child alone, well, as much as he could, it would be a lot worse for him. He wouldn't have much sleep for a good while and he would have a lot more to do than the other kids at his age. He would go to school, then rush home to be with his baby, he would learn at night after his baby's bedtime and he would wake up if necessary. Probably more than just once. It was scary and something Kurt wasn't looking forward to, but it was part of having a child. He had to get used to it.

Sometimes the baby was so adorable. Kurt loved when they played games, like when he put something on his baby bump and watched the baby kick it. Okay, maybe it wasn't too fair but it was all innocent. He needed some fun, too. Especially since it was about to end. He had to keep himself busy with something because he thought way too much about giving birth and it scared him. He knew what it would be like, and although everybody told him that it would be fine, he was scared. What if something went wrong? What if something happened to his baby? Or him? There was a chance that they might die after all, even if it didn't happen too often. He wasn't the lucky type, he had to be prepared that things wouldn't be too easy for him.

"Alone again?"

Kurt looked up from his baby bump and smiled as Puck walked down the stairs to his bedroom. At least he wasn't alone. His family was so nice, they helped him with everything, and Puck came over almost every day, too. Although Kurt had been worried about their fake relationship, it worked fine. Puck had become a good friend of him, they still pretended to be together but that was all. The boy never pushed him into anything and being Kurt's friend was enough for him. Although Kurt was still worried that Puck might change his mind one day, he knew that his secret was safe and even then Puck would still be his friend. It was a lot easier with Santana, too. She hadn't been a fan of the two of them at the beginning but she had accepted the situation. Or at least she acted like she was fine with it. Either way, Kurt appreciated that his friends supported him and didn't bother him anymore.

"I'm getting ready for the party" Kurt said. "There's only one problem, I have nothing to wear."

Puck threw back his head and laughed.

"It's not funny" Kurt said. "Just look at me. I'm like a whale."

"You're pregnant" Puck reminded him.

"And most of my clothes don't fit anymore" Kurt whined. "Seriously, it's getting so hard. I can barely move, barely breath, I never sleep and I'm so frustrated. Sometimes I feel like I could kill someone."

"Rachel will be there at the party if you want to kill someone" Puck smiled.

"Again, not funny" Kurt groaned.

"Okay, okay. I get it" Puck said. "It's almost over. Just a week or two and you'll have that baby in your arms."

"And finally figure out if it's a boy or a girl" Kurt sighed. Unfortunately, his baby loved playing hide and seek. Every time they tried to check if it was a boy or a girl, the baby turned away and they saw nothing. So Kurt had no idea what to expect.

"Does it really matter?" Puck asked.

"No. I'm just curious" Kurt answered.

"Just a few more weeks" Puck reminded him again.

"Sure" Kurt muttered. "Do we have to go?"

"The others are waiting for you" Puck nodded. "So, are you coming in those or do you want to change clothes again?"

Kurt looked down at his outfit. He wasn't perfectly satisfied with his look but just the thought of changing clothes made him tired. Going to the party was enough, he would be fine in these clothes.

He pushed himself up from the bed and with Puck's help, he walked upstairs. At least he had one of the better days. The baby was mostly still and he wasn't in pain, it was simply uncomfortable. He would be fine for a few hours, then he would return to his room. But he didn't want to lose his last opportunity to be with his friends. It had been his family's idea to have a grill party to celebrate Kurt's birthday. They expected the baby for the next week, exactly one week after Kurt's birthday on 14th July. His father thought that he needed this party because he wouldn't have much fun after the baby's birth. So they invited Kurt's friends over for the next weekend, only three days before the due date. Although Kurt was somewhat worried because the end of the pregnancy was so close, he was also very excited. It was also his last chance to be with his friends before the next school year. Most of the glee kids would be gone for the summer break and wouldn't return for a month or so. Even after that, things would be so different, at least for Kurt. He wasn't even sure if he would be a glee club member anymore, probably not, he had so much else to do. So it was a very important day for him. He had to say goodbye to a very important part of his life.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked when they joined him and the girls upstairs.

"Of course. I'm fine" Kurt said.

"Just be careful" Carole said in worry.

"Don't worry, Carole. We'll be here to keep an eye on Kurt" Burt said.

"Dad, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me" Kurt said.

"It's my job to worry about you" Burt said.

Kurt sighed. He was determined to forget about his condition for a few hours and have fun with his friends as long as he could. Hopefully, his dad would keep it in his mind.

~ o ~

Kurt thought that he would be able to relax a bit but it seemed like everyone wanted to talk about the baby. They asked question after question and it made him tired. It didn't help that he couldn't sit down for a bit. Okay, he tried, but it felt so uncomfortable. Everything seemed so bad. His back hurt, more than usually, his stomach, too. It felt so weird but he wasn't too worried about it. He was getting close to the end, now everything was normal.

"You're so pale" Mercedes said in worry. "Don't you want to sit down a bit?"

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked as she walked to him with a plate full of food.

"Thank you, guys, but I don't need anything" Kurt said.

"It must be hard" Mercedes said.

"Of course it is. There's an almost completely grown human tearing him apart from the inside" Lauren said.

"Nah, that's not so horrible" Quinn said.

"How do you know? You've never been pregnant" Lauren said.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Kurt had a bad feeling that it would end badly. He stood up and grabbed the plate from Quinn's hands and forced out a small smile.

"Now that I think about it, I think I could eat" he said. "Thank you."

"Just tell us if you need anything else" Quinn said.

"Not just now, if you need help with the baby, we're always just a phone call away" Mercedes said.

"If you get a chance" Santana said. "Brittany and I already offered our help."

"And I'll be there, too" Finn added. "It's my niece after all."

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl" Kurt pointed out.

"You heard Brittany. It must be a girl" Santana said.

Because had had a dream about Kurt holding a baby girl in his arms. Although Brittany had admitted that it could have been Scarlett, everybody believed that her dream would come true and Kurt was going to have a daughter.

"Have you found names for the baby?" Mercedes asked.

That was something Kurt didn't want to talk about. Picking name for a girl was really easy. He wanted to name her after his mother. Although Scarlett's second name was also a reminder of Kurt's mother, he knew he had to name his daughter after her. He just had to. But if he had a boy… he also had his own idea for that. When he thought about it, he always remembered his night with Blaine and what he had shared with him.

 _"I also had a very important person in my life" Blaine told him._

 _They were sitting in the room, hugging each other. Kurt had just told Blaine about his mother and how he dealt with the loss. And then Blaine opened up to him. He shared with him how badly his parents had taken his sexual orientation, that they couldn't accept him the way he was, that they didn't love him anymore and alone he felt._

 _"My grandfather was quite different" Blaine said. "He was the most amazing person I knew. He loved me, no matter what. So when my parents kicked me out, I didn't even have to ask him. He told me himself that I could stay with him as long as I wanted. He was the most loving man I knew."_

Blaine's grandfather, James must have been a really good man. Kurt wanted his own son to be just like that. Even if things with Blaine didn't work out, he needed a reminder of him. He couldn't exactly call his son Blaine, people would be suspicious and he was afraid that his secret would be out in no time. He didn't too much trouble in his life, he couldn't risk getting caught. On the top of that, Puck surely wouldn't appreciate it. He went through a lot for Kurt, so Kurt had to make sure Puck didn't get in trouble because of him. And, the most important, he had to keep his child safe. His safest option was to give a name no one would connect to Blaine, one only Kurt knew how important was.

"Kurt?"

Oh. He must have zoomed out a bit. Or more, seeing that everyone was looking at him in concern.

"I'm sorry" he muttered. "I'm still not sure about the names."

"Well, you should make your decision soon" Mercedes said.

"I know. And I will" Kurt said.

Once they ate their food, they started singing and dancing. Kurt wanted to dance with his friends, too, but he wasn't feeling well. Maybe because of the food or standing too much, he wasn't sure, but he felt like something wasn't right. The baby was unusually still and his back hurt so much.

"Is everything alright?" Puck asked as he joined him.

"I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly. "My back hurts so much."

"Should we call the doctor?" Puck asked.

"I don't think she can help" Kurt said. "It's nothing, really."

He stood up again to take a walk but he stopped almost immediately as pain shot through his back again. It was a lot stronger than before and it made him gasp.

"Kurt?"

Now everybody was standing around him, watching him in concern.

"I'm fine" Kurt said weakly.

"We should take you to the hospital" Santana said.

"It's just my back" Kurt said. "I don't think it's something we have to worry about."

The pain lessened and he straightened his back, trying to smile.

"See? I'm okay" he said.

"I don't think it's normal" Finn muttered.

"You heard him, he's fine" Rachel said. It was probably the first time she talked since the party had started. She was always so quiet around Kurt, she only talked when it was completely necessary. "He's a big boy, you don't have to babysit him."

"Something might be wrong with the baby" Finn reasoned.

"And then what? It's not your problem" Rachel said.

Kurt was pretty sure that Santana was about to punch Rachel, but then pain shot through his lower back again and Kurt gasped.

"Okay, you can say whatever you want, but this isn't normal" Puck said. "Come on. We have to go to the hospital."

"But I'm not ready" Kurt said. He was terrified. He had thought that he was ready for the baby but now that there was a chance that he would give birth today, he panicked. He wasn't ready. He didn't want this.

"We're here for you" Santana said gently and put an arm around him. "Come on. It's going to be alright."

Kurt wasn't sure if he could trust her but he tried to calm down a bit. Maybe she was right. He had talked to the doctor about it so many times, he trusted her, he had to believe that everything would be fine.

"I'll tell Burt" Finn volunteered.

Kurt looked around, searching for his father. He and Carole had moved back to the house with Scarlett, to let Kurt and his friends have fun. Burt must have heard them, though, because he reappeared before Finn could go back to the house to find him.

"What happened?" the man asked in concern as he walked to his son.

"Kurt is in pain" Puck said.

"Is it time?" Burt asked.

"We aren't sure" Finn answered.

Kurt moaned in pain again and he needed a few seconds until he was able to breath again. Burt's eyes widened when he saw how much pain his son was in.

"We have to take him to the hospital" he said.

Kurt wanted to protest, too scared of what would happen. It wasn't time. He had three more days left. He needed that time to get ready.

"Stay here" Burt told them when they arrived to the hospital. "I have to find Doctor Jones."

They seemed so panicked and it scared Kurt. So he told himself that everything would be fine. It should have been a false alarm, he didn't feel anything in his stomach after all. Or they thought that something bad must have happened to the baby… Oh, no. That couldn't be. He wouldn't survive losing his child.

"It's okay, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes to find Doctor Jones watching him in concern.

"You have to tell me how you feel."

Kurt gathered his strength and quickly told her everything. He thought that the doctor would tell them that it was nothing or maybe usher him to her room to check the baby with the ultrasound, but to his surprise, Doctor Jones led them to another room and after a quick check, she told her assistant to check on the surgery.

"What-what's happening?" Kurt asked.

"It's time, Kurt" the doctor said calmly.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "But-but I'm not ready…"

"It's okay, son" Burt said reassuringly, squeezing his hand so tightly that it hurt. "Just take deep breaths, okay? You're strong."

Kurt closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Yes, he could do this. He had to, he had no other option. He opened his mouth to tell his father that he was ready but then another wave of pain hit him, a lot harder than the previous time. It hurt so much, it hurt everywhere, he couldn't see, he couldn't breath, it was just too much.

"Kurt, you have to stay with us! Can you hear me, son?"

Kurt tried to say something but he couldn't. Suddenly, there were so many people around him. He was lying on a bed, probably, and there were so many strangers watching him in concern. He tried to ask what was wrong but he screamed instead as pain blinded him again.

"Kurt, you have to breath, okay?"

It was easy to say but how should he breath when it was so hard?

"Open your eyes, Kurt!"

"Kurt!"

Then, finally, the pain faded away and everything turned black.

~ o ~

Kurt woke up a few times before he fully regained consciousness. Everything felt so strange, there were the colors, the strange noises, and that light feeling in his head. He opened his eyes for a few seconds, only to fall asleep once again. It happened maybe three or four times, he wasn't sure. He only knew that he was finally awake when he could feel his body again.

The first thing he noticed was the pain in his head. And then he noticed that abdomen hurt as well. He reached out to touch it but his hand was pulled away.

Kurt looked up in confusion and his eyes met his father's. Burt was so pale and he seemed so tired. He was definitely worried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. His voice came out a lot weaker than he expected.

"You're finally awake" Burt said.

Was he crying?

"What-what happened, Dad?"

"We almost lost you both" Burt said.

The pain. People shouting in the background. The baby. Kurt tried to sit up but he fell back again as pain shot through his abdomen.

"No, you have to stay still" Burt said quickly.

"Where's the baby?" Kurt asked in panic.

"Calm down, Kurt. The baby is fine" Burt said quickly. "You have a beautiful son."

A boy. He had a boy. Kurt smiled.

"Is he healthy?" Kurt asked.

"Your friends brought you here in time" Burt said. "They could take him out before anything happened. He's completely healthy. He's such a beautiful boy."

"I have to see him" Kurt said and made another attempt to stand up.

"You have to stay still, son" Burt said and quickly pushed Kurt back into the bed. "Stay calm, okay? I'll talk to the doctor."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, to tell his father that he didn't need a doctor and only wanted to see his child, but Burt was already gone before he could say anything. To Kurt's disappointment, he only had Doctor Jones with him when he came back.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" the doctor asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and told the doctor about the pain he felt. He waited in silence as the doctor checked on him and when she saw that everything was fine, she finally told him that he could see his son.

"Thank you" Kurt said.

He wanted to sit up but he was told to stay in bed. He didn't feel like he needed more rest, but it seemed like the others saw his condition differently. So he stayed lying in the bed and waited impatiently for the time to pass.

Some time later that seemed eternity for him, a nurse came into his room, but she wasn't alone. There was a baby cart with her and in that, Kurt could see a small and quiet child. His son. It was his baby and he was about to hold him in his arms.

"Let me help you" the nurse said and gently pulled the baby into her arms before handing him over to Kurt.

It felt so strange. Thanks to his little sister, Kurt knew exactly what he had to do, but having his own child in his arms felt so different. He was worried that he might do something wrong, so he carefully wrapped his arms around the baby before looking down at him. He was absolutely perfect. The baby had long, dark hair, his skin was almost white as snow, his face beautiful. Kurt couldn't see his eyes but they must have been beautiful, too.

"We didn't know how you wanted to name him" Burt said.

"James Devon" Kurt said without hesitation. He didn't need time to think about it. He knew very well how to name the baby.

Luckily, his father didn't ask questions. He seemingly liked the name or just thought that Kurt needed a few peaceful minutes with his baby. It didn't matter for the boy, though. He was completely lost in the sight.

"Hi, honey" Kurt said quietly. "I'm happy to finally meet you. You're so beautiful."

He didn't have more concerns about having a child. Just looking down at his son was enough to know that everything would be fine. He just knew it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone!** **  
** **I'm sorry for the long delay. The end of the year is really hectic, more than usually. But Christmas is almost here and that means two whole weeks off of work!** **  
** **We hope you like this chapter. More coming soon.**

Blaine was sitting beside Sebastian and tried his best to focus on his job. He had a meeting with the Warblers to see what their newest tour would be like. He had no idea why Sebastian joined him for the meeting but he was too tired to fight with him, so he had simply said yes. At least Sebastian was quiet and let them work this time. It was new. Their relationship… well, it was far from the best. But at least they managed to live beside each other, it was far more than nothing. Blaine didn't want to be alone, so he simply got used to the situation and didn't really think about what his life could be like without Sebastian. It didn't mean that his thoughts never wondered back to a certain boy in Ohio. He tried to think less about Kurt but he couldn't not remember him. Especially since he didn't read anything about him in the past two years. He had tried, several times, to find something about the boy, but it seemed like Kurt simply vanished. Blaine hoped that nothing happened to him.

"I see we won't be home too much in the next months" David said as he checked the long list.

"Does it really matter? We'll see the whole world" Jeff said.

"Because we haven't seen it already, right?" Wes asked.

"Guys, stop" Nick said. "Just look at this."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

He went through the list twice when he finally noticed what Nick was talking about. There were several places in the states they would visit, including...

"Westerville" Jeff said excitedly.

"It means that…"

"Ohio, we'll be back!" the Warblers shouted in unison.

Blaine smiled at his friends. They were excited to be home because they missed their school, but there was another reason why Blaine couldn't wait to arrive to Ohio. There was Kurt, too, and there was a chance that they would meet again. If Kurt came to their concert, he would find him. He would talk to him again. And then… Blaine had no idea what would happen then. But he knew that he had to meet Kurt again. He just had to.

Blaine was so happy that he didn't see Sebastian watching him. Unlike the others, Sebastian had a very bad feeling about this visit. Something told him that he had to be very careful.

~ o ~

"We couldn't get stuck in Washington. Or any other normal place where we could find a freaking mechanic who knows anything about cars and we could wait in a nice hotel until they repair our car. No. It has to happen in Ohio."

Blaine tried so hard not to smile but he failed. He found the situation quite funny. It wasn't like he had planned to get stuck in the middle of nowhere, especially with Sebastian who hated unexpected happenings, but at least there was some adventure in his life. He definitely enjoyed it. It just made everything better that they were close to Lima and a local mechanic would repair their car. It just made everything a lot better that the place was called Hummel Tires & Lube. Blaine tried to recall his memories with Kurt. He knew, of course, that Kurt's last name was Hummel, and if he remembered correctly, his father was a mechanic. Was it possible that the shop belonged to Kurt's family? It would be more than amazing. It would be perfect. Maybe he would be able to talk to Kurt's father and ask him about his son. Maybe Kurt would be there, too. He would see him again. Although he had no idea what to do with Sebastian. He didn't want him to be there.

"We'll find you a hotel room" Blaine told him calmly.

"And what about you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll stay in the shop until they repair the car" Blaine replied.

"Why would you do that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I like cars?" Blaine offered.

"Seriously, Blaine?"

"I like cars" Blaine said, more confidently this time. "I just never have a chance to spend time around them, especially not in Los Angeles. But Ohio is safe. No one would recognize me there."

Sebastian watched him in silence. He knew Blaine and knew when he was hiding something from him. Like right now.

"You know what? We could go together" he said.

"You want to come? To a car shop?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Why not? I should know more about your passions, don't you think? Fiancé" Sebastian smiled and put his arms around Blaine.

Oh, yes. There had been an engagement. If you could call it one. Sebastian had told Blaine that they should get married over and over again, and Blaine got tired of hearing it every single day. So he said yes, hoping that Sebastian would finally leave him alone. It seemingly worked, at least for a while. Blaine was still worried that Sebastian wanted to marry him one day. He definitely wasn't ready for that. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get married at all.

"Fine" Blaine said in the end. He really didn't have a choice. Sebastian always got what he wanted.

Blaine was relieved when they finally arrived. Sebastian didn't stop complaining about the dirty car that drove them to the car shop, much to Blaine's and the driver's annoyance. Poor guy was surprisingly patient and didn't say anything, but Blaine could see that he was hurt.

"Burt will take a look at your car" the man said shortly and left before Blaine could ask him where to find Burt.

"He leaves us here just like that? He's so rude" Sebastian muttered.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to hear you complain anymore" Blaine offered an explanation. Seemingly not the best one, because Sebastian turned to him this time, seemingly more frustrated than before.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to spend our only free day in a dirty car shop" he said.

"I already told you. You could stay in a hotel until they…"

"No" Sebastian said stubbornly. "We barely spend any time together. Do you really want to get rid of me again?"

Well...

"I only want the best for you" Blaine said patiently.

"Sure" Sebastian muttered.

"Do you really want to fight again?"

"I just..."

"Hello, gentlemen" a man interrupted them so suddenly that it made Blaine jump. It was a big, bulky guy, dressed in jeans, flannel shirt, with a baseball cap on his head. "My name's Burt. I'll take care of your car."

Burt… Burt Hummel. If Blaine was correct. It had to be Kurt's father. He couldn't be anybody else. Just the thought of meeting Kurt's father made his heart stop. He surely knew how Kurt was doing. He could ask him so easily. But Sebastian would ask too many questions. He had to get rid of him, at least for a little while, so he had a chance to talk to the man alone. He just had to. It couldn't be a coincidence that they ended up right here. It was a sign, a sign he couldn't ignore.

"Is everything okay?"

Blaine blinked in surprise and finally realized that Burt was talking to him. And the way Sebastian was looking at him told him that he missed something very important.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said quietly.

"I told you that you should sit down until I check on your car" Burt said slowly.

"Sure" Blaine said quickly. "We'll just…"

"I thought you wanted to see the guy work" Sebastian reminded him.

"I'm tired. Why don't we sit down a bit?" Blaine asked.

"You can use my office" Burt offered them.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Of course. My son would be disappointed if I let you wait in the middle of the shop" Burt smiled.

His son… Kurt. God, what if Kurt had told his father about them?

"I-I don't understand" Blaine said.

"You're Blaine Anderson, right? I recognize you from the posters in my son's room" Burt said. "He's a huge fan of you. Could I take a photo of you later? He won't believe that I met you otherwise."

Blaine turned pale in a blink. Although he wanted to meet Kurt again so badly, he had a bad feeling that Kurt wouldn't be too glad to see him again. Maybe because he was here with his fiancé. A man he could barely stand, but it wasn't something he shared with people. Only his best friends knew how he felt about Sebastian.

"Once you're done with the car" Sebastian said. "I hope it won't take you too long."

"I'll do my best" Burt said. Blaine could tell that he wasn't a fan of Sebastian.

"He has a very bad day" Blaine said, trying to save the situation.

"I can tell" Burt muttered.

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him into the office, then quickly shut the door behind them.

"That was rude of you" Blaine said.

"Does it really matter? We won't see the guy ever again" Sebastian shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like an asshole" Blaine replied.

They heard someone gasp behind them and both men turned around. To their surprise, they weren't alone in the office. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, watching them with wide eyes. Blaine had no idea how old they could be but they didn't seem more than 3 or 4. Or maybe they were younger. He knew almost nothing about kids.

"Hey, kids" he smiled and took a step towards them.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian hissed. He didn't move from his place and seemed like he was afraid of the children. It was definitely weird.

"I'm trying to be nice" Blaine explained.

"They're kids" Sebastian said.

"What's wrong with kids?" Blaine asked.

"Other than they're loud, annoying and…"

"SSH!" Blaine hissed. The kids seemed more scared than before.

"What?" Sebastian asked in annoyance.

"Just look at them. They're scared" Blaine explained. He took another step forward and crouched down, so he didn't seem so scary anymore. Or so he hoped. "Hey, guys. I'm Blaine."

Nothing. They just kept staring at him.

"I don't think they can talk" Sebastian said.

"Do you think so?" Blaine asked. He knew nothing about children. "What's your name?"

He looked at the little boy this time. He was a beautiful child with dark, curly hair and huge blue eyes. His eyes were like Kurt's. He still remembered them so clearly.

"Jamie" the boy said.

"Hello, Jamie" Blaine smiled. "I like your name. It's James, isn't it? You know, my grandfather was also James but his friends called him Jamie. He was a really good man."

"I don't think they care about your grandfather, Blaine" Sebastian muttered.

"I'm just trying to be nice" Blaine replied, then turned to the little girl who seemed still scared of them. "Hey, sweetie. Who are you?"

The girl didn't reply. She kept watching them for a while, then she turned towards the door and started shouting.

"Daddy!"

"They must be Burt's children" Blaine muttered. Although the man seemed a little too old to have so little kids, it wasn't impossible.

"And he leaves them alone in an office. Good job" Sebastian said.

"They aren't alone. We're here with them" Blaine reminded him.

"And you think we should babysit them?" Sebastian asked.

"Why not? I think they're sweet" Blaine smiled.

Sebastian sighed heavily. Blaine wasn't surprised, he knew how much Sebastian hated children. He couldn't even imagine Sebastian having one, he just wasn't patient enough. Blaine, on the other hand, could easily see himself having children one day. So he didn't mind watching these two for a little while. He hoped that Burt was okay with it, too.

The door opened in the next second and Burt stepped inside, his eyes searching for his daughter. He smiled when he walked to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. "You aren't scared of our friends, right?"

The girl didn't reply. She put her arms around her father's neck and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Burt said. "Scarlett is always like that around strangers."

"It's okay" Blaine said easily. "We must be scary for her. But I'm sure she only has to get to know us."

"I hope they don't bother you" Burt said. "They often stay with me during the day. I have a big family but the others are busy, too."

"It's understandable" Blaine said. He knew that not everyone can afford a babysitter, especially not for entire days. He had spent a lot of time with his grandfather when he had been younger, while his parents had been working. He had joined him at work most of the time and it had been so great. So he had no problem with people doing the same. It was natural for him.

"I can take them out to the shop if you want to be alone" Burt said. He seemingly didn't like the idea but he could tell that Sebastian wasn't too excited to be around the kids.

"I could watch them while you work" Blaine offered.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Why not? I told you, I wanted to see these guys work anyway. I could also watch the kids. You can work and they won't be left alone. What do you think?"

"I really don't want to cause you any trouble…" Burt started.

"I don't mind. Really" Blaine smiled.

He carefully avoided Sebastian's gaze, knowing what he thought about the whole thing.

"I guess we can find you chairs outside" Burt muttered.

Blaine smiled again. He looked down at the children and reached out towards them. They both hesitated for a moment, but then the boy stepped forward and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'm not that scary after all, right?" Blaine said. "Come on. We have to figure out what's wrong with my car."

Sebastian totally forgotten, Blaine walked out of the office with the little boy. Burt, still holding his daughter in his arms, followed them closely.

They stayed at the car until Burt walked around in the garage and got them chairs. Blaine sat down immediately and motioned for the kids to do the same. Sebastian joined them, too, but stayed behind them. He seemingly didn't like being here at all and he definitely didn't want to watch the children.

"Do you like cars?" Blaine asked conversationally.

The children looked at each other and then nodded. Blaine smiled and reached out to stroke their faces. These kids were simply adorable.

"I like them, too" he said. "I don't know as much about them as your father, though. I guess I never had time to learn more about them."

"Do you think they understand what you're saying?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course they do" Blaine said. They were just kids. It didn't mean they didn't know what he was talking about.

"I can't believe we're babysitting instead of enjoying our day off" Sebastian muttered.

"I think it's a great way to spend our day off" Blaine replied. "Can't you relax a bit? It's fun."

Sebastian muttered something Blaine couldn't understand. He decided that he didn't even want to know what Sebastian was saying. He didn't want to fight again, especially not in front of these people. He turned towards the children instead and tried to come up with something else to talk about.

"Do you like drawing?" he asked.

"I do" the little boy said.

He finally said something. It made Blaine relieved. He knew little about children, so he had no idea if they were old enough to talk or not.

"I do, too" Blaine said. "And I like singing and dancing. I sing in a band."

"Band?" the girl asked.

"Yes. That means that I play music with my friend. It's great" Blaine explained.

"Sing!" Jamie said excitedly. "Like papa."

Blaine turned to look at Burt. He couldn't imagine the bulky man singing and dancing, but it didn't mean that it was impossible, of course. Why couldn't he sing? Most people loved singing.

"What does your papa sing to you?" Blaine asked. "I don't think I know those songs. But you know what? I have a good idea."

He closed his eyes and tried to remember his own childhood. His grandmother had used to sing to him and there was that lullaby, his favorite one. It was just a simple song, he didn't even remember the words, but he could never forget the melody. So he started humming. It had been so many years ago but he would never forget his grandparents. Especially his grandfather who had been such an amazing person. The man who had saved his life.

He didn't even noticed that Jamie climbed into his lap until the song was over. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find the boy sitting there, smiling at him. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do, but then he put his arms around the little boy and pulled him close. It felt so great. He couldn't believe he had never thought about having children before. It would be so great. But having one with Sebastian… Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked. He couldn't give himself time to think about family, not right now.

"Yes!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Do you want me to sing something else?" Blaine asked.

Jamie opened his mouth to reply but then the door opened. Blaine looked up at the men walking inside and his heart stopped for a second when his eyes met the blue ones he had been thinking about for more than two years now. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. He was right here and...

"Papa!"

Jamie jumped up and ran straight to Kurt to hug him. When Kurt didn't move, the man standing behind him pulled the little boy into his arms, looking at Kurt in confusion. He seemingly didn't know why Kurt was standing there completely frozen, his eyes wide.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine said before he could stop himself. Although he was surprised and nervous to meet Kurt again, he was also very-very happy. So happy that he forgot about his fiancé who was standing right beside him.

That was all Blaine managed to say, though. Kurt seemed to be in shock to find him here and the other man didn't seem less surprised either. Blaine wanted to say something so badly but nothing came out. He finally remembered that he wasn't alone, that Sebastian was right there with him and he had no idea how to explain this. He had to come up with something because Sebastian seemed to know more than he was supposed to, or he just felt that something wasn't right, Blaine wasn't sure. But he watched Kurt as if he was a ghost.

Blaine forgot about Sebastian really quickly, though. His brain slowly processed the information he got from Jamie and he gasped in surprise. Papa. It could only mean that…

Kurt had a son. He was the father of this little boy. It didn't matter how it happened, Blaine didn't care about it at all. He watched the man beside Kurt who held the boy in his arms and he understood everything. Kurt was already taken. And he wasn't only dating, he was in a serious relationship. With the father of his son.

Blaine felt like he was dying inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy New Year! We hope you enjoyed the holidays. Are you ready for the next chapter?**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us. It's so good to know what you think.**

Kurt was pretty sure he would faint. It had started like any other day. He had gone to school, then came back to get Jamie and bring him home… But unlike the other days, he didn't find Jamie in his father's office or even near it. Jamie was sitting in a man's lap and Kurt didn't need more than a second to realize who it was.

Blaine Anderson.

The father of his son.

Yes, Kurt would definitely faint. Right here and now.

He barely noticed as Jamie ran to them and shouted his name. He wanted to crouch down and pull his son into his arms like every other day when he came for him, but he couldn't make himself move. He kept his eyes on Blaine and the other man standing beside him. Sebastian Smythe. He knew him from photos. There was no mistake.

He felt so many emotions in that moment. He was surprised, scared and angry at the same time. A little part of him was happy to see Blaine again, too. That was simply insane. He didn't love Blaine. He hated him for leaving him when he had needed him the most.

But as his eyes found Blaine's after almost three years of not hearing from him at all, Kurt couldn't suppress the feelings he had kept hidden deep inside for so long. Blaine was here. And maybe things would change, maybe he came because he regretted everything and he wanted to…

Whatever Kurt thought would happen was shattered the next second. Sebastian stepped forward and out an arm around Blaine. Kurt noticed the ring, how could he not? It was a big, shiny one. And engagement ring.

"Do you know each other?" Burt asked. He didn't notice anything.

"We met. Once" Kurt forced himself to say.

"That's amazing!" Burt said excitedly. "Aren't you happy that he's here? He's your favorite singer, right?"

Kurt wanted to laugh. It was so easy to fool his father, he didn't see what was going on. Of course not, Kurt had never told him about that night with Blaine. Only a few of his friends knew the truth, he and Puck were really careful not to let anyone know more than necessary. During the years, they had gotten enough practice to play the perfect couple without forcing each other into more than they were comfortable with. They were best friends but everyone thought that they were a couple who stayed together and raised their son together.

"Oh, a fan" Sebastian smiled and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

That was the moment when Blaine realized that it wasn't a dream. That he was really here and Kurt was here, too. And he wasn't alone, he had a boyfriend and a son… Oh, God. Wait… what was that sparkle in Sebastian's eyes? It couldn't mean any good…

"I'm sorry but we have to go" Kurt said suddenly. He watched Blaine with the other man and it was just too much. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get out of here, fast.

"But…"

"Jamie must be hungry" Kurt silenced his father quickly. "And-and I have a lot of homework. I have to go."

He took his son from Puck and turned to leave. He wanted to get out so quickly that he forgot about everything else. Like taking Scarlett home, for example. He always took both children with him but now he was too upset to think about anything but his own son. Puck smiled awkwardly as Kurt practically ran out of the shop and went to the little girl.

"He had a long day" Puck explained shortly. He didn't even look at Blaine or Sebastian as he followed Kurt outside.

"That was weird" Sebastian commented when they were gone. "What do you think, Blaine?"

Blaine was too lost in his thoughts. There was so much running down in his mind. Kurt. Kurt was here and he had a son. And he wasn't alone anymore. Okay, that wasn't so surprising. But he had a son! And the strangest thing, the boy was called Jamie. Just like his grandfather. Did it mean something? It couldn't be a coincidence. Kurt had named his son after Blaine's grandfather, that was sure. But why?

Blaine didn't get an answer that afternoon. But he was determined to find out what was going on. Without having Sebastian around, of course. Something told him that the man would only cause him trouble.

~ o ~

Puck watched Kurt in worry. He was nervous, it was easy to tell. He took care of the children like always but he wasn't really there. Puck tried to talk to him but he didn't get a real chance until Carole got home from work and took the kids outside. Then they were finally left alone and Puck used that little time to talk.

"He's back" he started.

"I know" Kurt said shortly.

"You seem upset."

"Of course I am!" Kurt shouted in frustration. "What should I do now?"

"Nothing" Puck shrugged. "He doesn't even seem to remember your letter. We'll tell him that Jamie is mine and he'll leave you alone."

"What if he won't?" Kurt asked. He was pacing in his small room, unable to stay still for a second. "What if he wants to be part of his life?"

"He didn't look like he wanted anything from you" Puck said.

Kurt shook his head. He knew that Puck was right, but it didn't help at all. He had that uneasy feeling and it didn't leave him alone for a second. It wasn't really about Blaine. Blaine had seemed simply shocked to see Kurt and his son. But Sebastian… That man was freaky. And he was Blaine's fiancé. Kurt was afraid that he might cause them trouble. What if he finds out that Jamie was Blaine's son? What if they took him away from Kurt? No, that couldn't happen. He wouldn't survive losing him.

"I have to keep Jamie away from him" Kurt said.

"I don't think it's a problem" Puck shrugged. "They won't stay in the town for too long."

"You can't be sure" Kurt replied.

He walked around in the room once again, thinking. He thought that he had no feelings left for Blaine but now he started to realize how wrong he had been. Seeing Blaine again… well, that was hard. He wanted to hate the man for leaving him in trouble, for not caring about their son at all, but he couldn't deny that he still had a place for Blaine in his heart. It had always been there, suppressed for years, but now that Blaine was back, he wanted to see him again. He wanted to relive that night. It was crazy.

"I can't believe they are engaged" Kurt muttered. "That man isn't good enough for him."

"Why do you care?" Puck asked.

There was no pain in his words but Kurt still knew that he hurt Puck with his behavior. They had gone through these years together and now Kurt acted like nothing had happened. Like Blaine hadn't been gone for all these time. Like he hadn't left him when Kurt had needed him the most.

"I… I don't know."

"Kurt, you can't do this" Puck sighed. "Do you remember how heartbroken he left you? That he didn't even answer your letter?"

Kurt closed his eyes. Of course he remembered. He would never forget the pain.

"I think I just wasn't ready to face him again" Kurt said. That was true. He hadn't expected to see Blaine ever again. Maybe that was the reason behind his mixed feelings. He was confused.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Puck asked.

Kurt thought about it. Part of him wanted to see Blaine again. But there was his rational side, the one that had become stronger since he had gotten pregnant with his son and he knew the answer. No matter what his heart said, he had to think about his son. Jamie was the most important and he didn't need to be dragged into this mess.

"No" Kurt said. "I'm done with him. I don't want to see him ever again."

It was so hard to say it out but he knew that it was right. The only thing he could do. For his son.

"It's fine" Puck said and hugged him. "We'll get through this. He'll disappear in no time and we'll forget about him again."

Kurt sighed heavily. As if it was so easy.

~ o ~

Sneaking out without Sebastian finding out what he was doing was hard. Blaine tried to come up with a good excuse to disappear for a few hours but it was so hard. He had to send Sebastian to the spa in the end, saying that he was too tired to follow to finally have some time for himself. Blaine didn't stay in the hotel room, though. Once it was safe, he grabbed his jacket, phone, keys and left.

He didn't think it through, not really. He only knew that he had to see Kurt and talk to him. There were so much to discuss and he couldn't wait to get the answers he needed. The only problem was that he had no idea how to find Kurt. He stopped right in front of the hotel, thinking. He checked the time on his phone. It was too early. Kurt was definitely not home. But if he wasn't home, where should he be?

School. Of course. Kurt had to be at school. Maybe Blaine should just go there and wait for him in front of the building. He would catch Kurt when he left and go with him to a private place to talk. That was it. Simple and easy.

Making the way to the school without a car wasn't as easy as he expected. He had to walk a lot, ask people the right way several times and let make too many photos of himself. He should have taken a baseball cap or something to hide from view. What was he thinking? He was famous. Of course people recognized him.

When Blaine finally arrived at McKinley High, he knew that he had to make some changes in his plan. People were curious and the last thing he needed was appearing in the news. Sebastian would ask too many questions he couldn't answer. No. He had to find Kurt and talk to him as soon as possible.

Blaine was pretty sure that the classes were over when he arrived. He hoped that he wasn't late, though. Maybe Kurt was still around. Maybe he had after-class activities. Yeah, he was still in glee club if Blaine was correct. He had to be around.

Blaine walked into the building, trying to act as cool as possible. He looked down when he passed adults, knowing that he had little chance to stay if any of them recognized him. It was a small town, people would figure out that he didn't belong here in no time and he would be out just as quickly. He couldn't risk that. No, he had to see Kurt.

Just when he was about to ask someone where he should find Kurt, he heard singing. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was like an angel singing in the purest voice Blaine had ever heard. He smiled and practically ran as he followed the familiar voice.

He wasn't thinking. His emotions led him and didn't give him time to realize that what he was doing was insane. He burst into the room without knocking or even checking what was going on in there.

Blaine stopped just inside of the room. Kurt was standing only a few feet away from him, facing about a dozen kids sitting on the other side of the room. He fell silent when Blaine arrived and turned around quickly. Kurt blinked in surprise a few times as if he didn't believe his eyes. The others must have acted the same way but Blaine didn't see anything. Only Kurt. Kurt who was beautiful like an angel, like that night so many years ago...

"Can I help you?"

Blaine forced himself to look away from Kurt's stunned face and turned to the man now making his way towards him.

"Uhm, sorry" he said quickly. "I just… I have to talk to Kurt."

He heard someone whisper his name. Damn, they knew who he was. That wasn't good.

"We're having a rehearsal" the man said. "Could you please wait outside until…"

"No, it can't wait" Blaine said and turned back to Kurt. "This is an emergency."

He silently begged Kurt to understand how important it was to talk. To come with him right now. But Kurt didn't seem too excited to see him again.

"Blaine, we're working here" Kurt said.

"Please, I have to talk to you" Blaine begged him.

"I'm busy" Kurt said.

"Fine. We can do it right here and now" Blaine said. He wouldn't go anywhere, not without talking to Kurt.

Kurt seemed to see the determination in his eyes because he sighed, shortly told his teacher that he would be back in a few minutes, then grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him out of the room with surprising strength. It wasn't the Kurt Hummel Blaine had gotten to know years earlier. This boy, this young man was a lot stronger. Both emotionally and physically.

"Alright. What is so important?" Kurt asked in frustration after he made sure they were alone on the corridor.

"We have to talk. About your son" Blaine said. There were so many things he wanted to talk about but the mystery behind Jamie was the one that bothered him the most.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Your son's name is Jamie" Blaine said. Maybe he should explain thing better because Kurt seemed to think that he was insane. He wasn't. Overwhelmed by suppressed and newly found emotions, maybe. But he wasn't a lunatic.

"How dare you come here after disappearing for years and ask me such questions?" Kurt practically shouted in his face.

"You named your son after my grandfather. There has to be a good reason behind it" Blaine said. Then a crazy idea came into his mind, one he hadn't thought about before. What if Jamie was his son? Was it possible? No, that was insane. He would have known about it. He would… "Is he my son?"

He knew that asking that question was a mistake. Kurt's face reddened in anger and Blaine was pretty sure that he was close to hit him.

"Now you're interested in my life, I see" Kurt spat. "Why now? You didn't care about me so much when I needed you."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine frowned.

"My letter. The one you never answered" Kurt shook his head. "The one you seemingly forgot about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said.

"Sure. Probably because it meant nothing to you" Kurt said. "It's easy to ignore others when you're famous, right? Why would you care? I didn't mean anything to you. I was just a mistake."

"No, Kurt…"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Kurt shouted. "Not anymore. Please, just leave."

"Kurt…"

"Leave!" Kurt yelled again.

Blaine was afraid that he would be thrown out of the building if he stayed any longer. Kurt didn't want to talk to him. He was late. Too late. Kurt didn't feel anything but anger towards him and anything he said would just make things worse. Although he had no idea why Kurt hated him so much. Okay, maybe he didn't really like seeing Blaine with Sebastian – not that he was too excited about the situation either – and Blaine had ignored him for a good while, right, but he thought they could have a real conversation. That they could get back a smaller piece of what they had once had, even if for a little while. They had talked so much that night and it had been so easy…

Blaine turned to leave but then he suddenly stopped. He could walk out of here and give Kurt what he wanted but then he would never be able to get this day out of his head. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what could have happened. No, he couldn't leave. It would break his heart. Now that he found Kurt again, he knew exactly what he needed. He had suppressed his feelings for so long. He had let himself believe that it wouldn't work, that he was stuck with Sebastian and couldn't live for his heart. But it was done. Because the boy who had captured his heart was right here and Blaine couldn't let him go again.

Without thinking, Blaine turned around, grabbed Kurt by the back of his head and pressed his lips to his. It wasn't a soft kiss like those they had shared in the hotel. This one was desperate, full of emotions. There was everything Blaine felt for Kurt in it. He had to show Kurt that he needed him, that he remembered everything now, that...

"I love you" Blaine said as he pulled away.

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes and he knew that Kurt's heart responded his actions. He could see it.

"And I know you still love me, too" Blaine said. "Please, just tell me. I need to hear it."

Kurt finally seemed to come out of shock, but to Blaine's surprise, his expression darkened and stepped away from him.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you, but I suggest you to leave me alone" he said. "I don't want to see you again."

"But…"

Without giving Blaine a chance to say anything, Kurt turned around and walked back into the room where his friends were sitting in stunned silence. He had forgotten to close the door. Although they probably hadn't heard everything, they had seen them perfectly. Kurt tried to act like nothing had happened. He closed the door and walked back to his seat, taking deep breaths. He was professional. It was nothing. He could do it.

Too bad his friends didn't seem to be ready to let it go so easily.

"What was that?"

"Blaine Anderson is here! And he kissed you!"

"Are you two dating?"

"What about Puck? Are you going to dump that poor boy so easily?"

Of course it was Rachel who was the loudest of them all. And the one who asked the stupidest questions. Even after years, she hated him. She couldn't stop blaming Kurt for her break-up with Finn or hating him for being more popular than her after getting pregnant as a boy at such a young age. Kurt simply glared at her in response and turned to Mr Schue to stop the flood of questions.

"Can we continue? We have to practice a lot if we want to win that competition" Kurt said, his voice coming out calm and steady. He was getting better and better in this. Good.

"Of course" Mr Schue said awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Uhm… Mercedes, Quinn! It's your turn!"

Kurt leaned back on his chair and watched the girls perform, careful to avoid everyone's gaze. He knew that he wasn't saved from awkward conversations but he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He wanted to shut out his thoughts about Blaine that were driving him crazy, only for a little while. Until his rapidly beating heart calmed down a bit. Until he talked to people he trusted and who would help him sort this out.

Outside of the room, Blaine was still frozen in place. He couldn't believe that Kurt denied his feelings and left him so easily. It wasn't right. He knew that Kurt still loved him, he had seen it in his eyes. And now that he knew the truth, he wouldn't let it go. He had made a mistake year earlier, when he had been young and insecure, but now he knew exactly what he needed and that was Kurt Hummel.

"It's not over" Blaine said. "I know you love me, too, and I won't be a fool again. I won't let you disappear from my life. Whatever it takes, I'll get you, Kurt Hummel. I swear."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it. Thank you for reading our story!**

Kurt wanted to disappear. He closed his eyes and pretended like he was somewhere else. It didn't work, though. He couldn't stop his thoughts about himself and Blaine kissing, he played it down in his head over and over again. He was confused. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to hate Blaine for leaving him, then coming back into his life and ruining everything so fast. He really wanted to shut out everything else but it didn't work. He had fooled himself for a while, but that kiss had changed everything. He still felt Blaine's warm lips on his and the thought made him want more. He was afraid that once he met Blaine again, he would be the one who kissed the man. It was so wrong. He had spent years trying to get over Blaine and now it seemed like a waste… He didn't want to feel anything but it wasn't that easy. Not when he knew that Blaine was so close...

"Are you listening?"

Kurt opened his eyes and forced himself to look at his friends. As if it wasn't hard enough for him, Santana didn't leave him alone for a moment. And she brought Brittany and Puck with him. Finn wanted to come down here with them as well but Santana had practically kicked him out, telling him that he couldn't help anyway, so he should go back to the kids and watch them while they were busy. Kurt felt bad for leaving his son alone again, but this had to be done.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell happened?" Santana asked.

"What should I say? You saw everything" Kurt said.

"Yeah, we did" Santana nodded. "So what now? Do you want to start over with him?"

"What? No" Kurt said, although he didn't sound too confidently. Maybe because he wasn't sure in himself anymore. "I would never do that."

"Because it didn't seem like that kiss bothered you too much" Santana said.

"I'm confused" Brittany said quietly. "Are you cheating on Puck? Because I don't think it's too nice of you."

"Brittany, you know very well that we aren't really together" Puck reminded her.

Kurt looked at him next. After everything Puck had done for him and his son, he felt guilty. He shouldn't have seen him kiss with Blaine. It must have hurt him, even if they were just friends. Kurt felt like he betrayed Puck.

"I'm not cheating on anyone" Kurt said. "I don't want anything from Blaine. He had a chance to come back and be part of our son's life but he never did. I don't want him to confuse Jamie."

"What do you want to do?" Puck asked.

"Nothing" Kurt said simply. "He'll leave again and I don't think he'll come back again. Just a few more days. I think I can handle it."

"He doesn't seem like he would give up too easily" Puck pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"He means that lover boy seemed really happy when he was sucking your face" Santana explained.

"It was just a kiss…" Kurt protested weakly.

"Well, you needed an awfully much time to push him away" Santana replied.

Kurt blushed. He wanted to give a good explanation but it was harder than he thought. He was afraid that his shaking voice would betray him.

"You should decide what you want" Santana said seriously. "If you want to give him a chance, you should be completely sure about it. Because you aren't the only one who might get hurt."

Kurt looked at Puck again and sighed heavily. Puck gave him an encouraging look and it made everything worse. He knew what he had to do, what was the rational decision, but he was scared that if he faced Blaine again, he would do something stupid.

"I-I'll meet him and tell him to leave me alone" he said quietly. "I don't want him to be involved in our lives. Not anymore. I know that he doesn't really want me. He's getting married. And-and he doesn't even remember Jamie… No. I-I have to end this."

"What do you mean he doesn't remember Jamie?" Santana asked.

"It looks like he knows nothing" Kurt shook his head. "He asked me who his father was. Isn't it crazy?"

Santana frowned. It couldn't mean any good.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What if he doesn't know about Jamie?" Santana asked.

"I sent him a letter…"

"Letters might not always be delivered" Brittany said. "It happens to me all the time. I send my pigeons to Santana all the time but they never arrive."

"Sweetie, that's because they are regular pigeons" Santana said. "Besides, they can't talk. They don't even understand you, so they can't deliver your messages."

"Oh" Brittany's eyes widened in surprise.

"I think Brittany has a point" Puck said. "What if he didn't get your letter?"

"That's impossible" Kurt answered.

"Is it?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. "But you said that he didn't remember it. Maybe because he never read that letter."

"I think he got my letter, he just didn't care" Kurt said. "He didn't want a baby, so he simply forgot about it."

"I think you're wrong" Santana said.

"Why are you defending him?" Kurt almost shouted. "He isn't a good man, can't you see? He didn't only left me, now he's cheating on his fiancé and he wants to drag me in it."

"That was just a kiss" Brittany shrugged.

"And you think it's normal?" Kurt asked back.

"Maybe he just wanted to taste your lips" Brittany said easily. "They look like candy. They're surely sweet. And everybody likes sweets."

Kurt rubbed his forehead. He felt so tired.

"I think you should talk to him about Jamie" Santana said. "You might be wrong about him."

"But…"

"No buts. You have to do it. For Jamie" Santana said.

"Is there a chance that you would just let it go?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"No" Santana smiled. "But I can talk to him if you don't want to."

Kurt looked at Puck for help.

"I think she's right" Puck said. "It doesn't matter what happens between you two. He deserves to know the truth."

Kurt sighed heavily. So much for getting help from his friends.

~ o ~

Blaine barely knew what he was doing as he left Kurt's school, he was so lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt since their night but now that he was so close to him, that he had a chance to kiss Kurt again, his feelings became so much stronger. He felt like he needed Kurt like air and he was surprised that he survived without him so long. He had to see Kurt again and talk to him. Where should he start? Because talking to him so simply wouldn't help, that was sure. Kurt had to reminded of how wonderful they had been together, so Blaine would have a chance to get him back. For real this time. He had been a fool once, he had suffered for years because of his stupidity, but now he wouldn't leave, not until he had Kurt Hummel. He was the one for him, Blaine knew that.

He almost forgot that he had a meeting with his friends where they had to discuss the details of their concert. Almost. He just realized where he should be in the last minute and arrived a little later than expected, but at least he was there in the end. The others were already there, waiting for him.

"Finally" Wes said when Blaine rushed into the room. "Where have you been?"

"I had to take care of something" Blaine said.

"You're so mysterious" Jeff pointed out.

"It's none of your business" Blaine replied. "So…"

He was about to tell the others to leave him alone and go back to business when the door opened again. To Blaine's surprise, it was Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, unable to keep annoyance out of his voice. He didn't like when Sebastian joined their meetings. He didn't belong there.

"Somebody is gruff today" Sebastian said. He walked to Blaine and took a seat beside him, seemingly not caring. "You said you would be in our room. I went back to find you but you weren't there."

"Because I had to talk to Jeff" Blaine lied. He hoped that his friend would help him out and not tell Sebastian that he had been somewhere else. "We're planning to do something new this time and had to talk about the details."

He looked at his friend, silently begging him not to tell Sebastian the truth. He knew that Jeff was his best option because he hated Sebastian the most. To his relief, Jeff nodded in agreement.

"That's right" Jeff said. "It's good I called Blaine because he almost forgot about me."

"You seem so distracted lately" Sebastian said.

"I guess I'm just exhausted" Blaine explained. "I'll have to take a break after the tour. We work so much."

"At least we can finally focus on ourselves" Sebastian said with a forced smile. He didn't look like he believed Blaine but he seemingly didn't want to get into a fight in front of his fiancé's friends. "We should get married. I don't want to be engaged too long. What would people think?"

Blaine acted like every other time Sebastian brought up the wedding. He simply ignored him. He didn't want to think about the wedding, he couldn't imagine himself getting married at all, especially not to Sebastian. And now that Kurt was back in his life, being with anybody else seemed impossible. He needed Kurt and only him.

Somebody snorted. Blaine looked up to see Jeff barely able to stop himself from laughing. The others tried to hide their thoughts about the wedding but they didn't do a good job either.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine gulped nervously. This couldn't end well. He knew that tone. Unfortunately, Jeff didn't seem to see the danger.

"I just imagined you two walking down the aisle" Jeff laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just…"

"It's nothing" Blaine said quickly. He didn't need a fight. Or anything that might disturb him in his sweet thoughts. He had so much else to think about. Maybe he should send Kurt flowers…

"You don't think Blaine and I will get married?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think you will" Jeff said.

"If you think that…"

"He's just joking. Leave him" Blaine said quickly. Where was he? Right, flowers. Kurt loved flowers…

"That's all you have to say?" Sebastian asked indignantly.

"Sebastian, we're trying to work here" Nick reminded him.

"Shut up or leave" David nodded in agreement.

Sebastian jumped up and looked down at Blaine.

"I won't let your friends make fun of me" he said. He waited for Blaine to say something but the man was too lost in his thoughts. "Are you coming?"

"Uhm… where?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe he's tried of you and finally realized that he can have so much better" Jeff explained before Blaine could say anything.

Sebastian ignored him and waited for Blaine to say something.

"I… I have to work. Can we discuss this later?" Blaine asked.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me" Sebastian shook his head. He knew the solution. He knew he had to play hurt, so Blaine would finally realize what he had to do. It wasn't even hard this time. The Warblers made it pretty easy. Sebastian sighed heavily and stormed out of the room, leaving the door slightly open, so Blaine could follow him.

"Aren't you going after him?" Wes asked after a while when Blaine didn't move.

"I'll talk to him later" Blaine dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "Let's go back to work!"

"Sp where have you been?" Jeff asked. They were too curious to find out where Blaine had spent the afternoon to simply leave him.

"I had to take care of something" Blaine replied.

"Oh, I know this look" Jeff smiled. "You were with someone."

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"Don't try to deny it. I know you" Jeff smiled. "Who is it? Do we know him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said, looking away. He wasn't a good liar.

"Sure. That's why you lied to Sebastian" Nick snorted.

"I just didn't need him to ask too many questions. That's all" Blaine explained. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He had to figure out how to make Kurt talk to him. He didn't have time for this.

"And why is it so, Blaine?" Jeff asked as he leaned closer to his friend. "I have a feeling that you didn't spend the afternoon planing your wedding."

"No. I had to talk to someone" Blaine said. "Are you happy? Now let's go back to business…"

That was it. He simply ignored further questions and only talked to his friends when it was about work. He didn't want to say too much, not until he figured out what to do. First he had to remind Kurt of what he had once felt for him. He could deal with the rest later, including his fiancé and friends.

~ o ~

Sebastian groaned as he looked at the door again. Blaine should have come after him. He should have asked for his forgiveness, he should have left his friends to apologize and take him out for dinner or something. He usually did that to avoid fights. It always worked. But now Blaine stayed in there and it frustrated Sebastian. What was wrong with him?

Ever since they had come back to Ohio, Blaine had been acting strangely. More so than usually. He seemed like he wasn't even there. It had to do something with the boy. Kurt. Sebastian didn't need much time to figure out that it had to be the same boy who had sent Blaine the letter. It just couldn't be anybody else. Sebastian had thought that getting rid of the letter and keeping Blaine away for a few years would solve his problem. Blaine forgot everything so easily, it should have worked.

But he had seen the look on his face… Blaine had seemed surprised to meet Kurt again, but that wasn't what made Sebastian worried. Blaine couldn't really hide his feelings, even he thought he could. No, he was so easy to read, especially for Sebastian who knew him better than anyone else. Kurt Hummel wasn't just a regular boy, not for Blaine. He meant something more. It didn't make much sense, Blaine probably didn't know him too well and he definitely shouldn't feel anything for him. Not for this simple boy. But Blaine seemed so different since they had bumped into the guy in the garage. It couldn't mean anything good.

For the first time in his life, Sebastian started to worry about their relationship. He had built up everything so carefully. He had made Blaine believe that he needed Sebastian, that he couldn't exist without him, because he was too weak to live on his own. It had worked. Blaine had stayed with him, he had always forgiven for him, he had also proposed when Sebastian had wanted him to. Everything had been perfect, just the way he wanted it. It was so good for his career. People loved Blaine and his popularity helped Sebastian became more famous. A wedding would only make things better. He still have bigger plans and being the husband of Blaine would make them come true. He would have everything he needed. He also wouldn't have to worry about spending too much time with Blaine since he was always gone, so Sebastian was free to do whatever he wanted. It was perfect.

Only Blaine didn't seem to be so sure in his decision anymore. Sebastian wasn't blind and definitely wasn't stupid. He knew that Blaine hadn't spent the afternoon with Jeff. He had lied to him and it could only mean that he was with that boy. The thought made Sebastian worried. He tried to convince himself that it was just coincidence, that this boy couldn't be the one who had sent that letter. But he was. It was enough to look at the boy. Maybe Blaine was blind and didn't see the similarity but Sebastian had seen it. The boy was Blaine's son. And he had to do something if he didn't want to lose everything because of that kid and his teenage father.

He walked back to the room and leaned to the slightly open door. He was right, Blaine wasn't planning on coming after him. Not at all. He was busy answering questions. Sebastian hoped that he would get the answer he needed but Blaine didn't tell his friends anything. It was enough, though. Blaine had been with that guy. And he would surely meet him again.

Sebastian knew that he didn't have too many options. Once Blaine figured out that the boy was his son, he would give up everything to be with him and his father. He still liked that guy, Kurt, it was easy to tell. And he knew Blaine well enough to know that it was enough for him to give up his career, his future, everything. And it also meant that he would destroy Sebastian future as well.

Unless…

Sebastian smiled as he stepped away from the door. How could he not think about it earlier? It was so easy. Sure, he needed some help, but money could solve everything. Blaine wouldn't leave him once Sebastian told him the news. He was too good to leave him in trouble. Yes, it could work.

Sebastian laughed as he stepped out of the building. He finally knew how to chain Blaine to himself, for once and for all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Everyone!**

 **First of all, we would like to thank you for your reviews. We really appreciate them!**

 **I know you have to wait a lot between updates and believe me, it annoys me just as much as it annoys you. It's entirely my fault. I've had a lot of problems with my family and work, that left me completely drained and without any free time. I didn't see any of those things come, so I needed some time to figure out what to do. I believe I've found the solution and I truly hope it'll be seen in my stories as well. Thank you in advance for your patience.**

Blaine wanted to go back to the hotel, he really wanted to, knowing that it would only cause him trouble if he stayed away any longer. He had ignored Sebastian the previous day, not giving him a chance to talk. He couldn't do that forever, he knew, but he still couldn't make himself walk back, not after how Sebastian had acted. He didn't want to see him right now. He knew that he wouldn't be able to act normally and he didn't want a fight. He wasn't ready to talk about his feelings either, so he simply ignored the other man again and decided to take a long walk instead.

He stopped when his eyes landed on a vase full of white roses at a flower stall. Roses… Kurt loved roses. He had sent Kurt roses once, after their first night. He didn't know how Kurt took them but he had had to be happy to see them. What if he sent him roses again? What would Kurt think? Maybe it would remind him how wonderful the two of them were…

Without thinking, Blaine made his way to the stall, already knowing what he wanted. He couldn't wait to see how happy Kurt was to receive his little surprise. It would help him get Kurt for sure.

~ o ~

Kurt felt dead tired. He was barely able to move his legs as he walked into his father's shop. He hadn't had much sleep that night and he could barely pay attention to his classes at school. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. He wanted to forget about the man and move on, but it wasn't that easy. Blaine made him feel something he hadn't felt for years, and he found himself unable to get the man out of his head. He hoped that some time with his dad would solve his problem but he soon found out how wrong he was.

He didn't need much time to find the bouquet of roses standing on his father's desk. He also didn't need to ask who could have sent them. It was enough to look at their colors and Kurt knew that they were meant for him. Light pink and white… Blaine.

Kurt took a tentative step forward and reached out to touch the petals of the closest rose. He remembered finding the roses beside the bed the morning after their night. He remembered how wonderfully he had felt back then. Everything had been so perfect that morning.

"They came for you" Burt said when he noticed his son standing beside the roses.

Kurt barely noticed his father standing there. He didn't care. All he could think about was Blaine. First the kiss, then these flowers… Kurt really wanted to listen to his heart. It would be so easy to forgive Blaine and forget everything. Maybe they had a future together. Jamie would also have his father. His real one. They could be so happy together…

For a moment, Kurt let himself get lost in his beautiful thoughts. He leaned down and inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of the roses. He hummed happily. It had been so long since the last time he had gotten flowers from anyone. It was so nice of Blaine. He always knew what Kurt needed, even if they barely knew each other. Maybe if he gave him a chance…

The door opened again but Kurt didn't pay attention. His father was there, he didn't need Kurt. Only Kurt didn't know that it was Blaine standing there. Blaine had waited outside, so he would arrive in time to see what Kurt thought about the roses. He smiled when he saw the boy, leaning over the roses, seemingly happy for them. So it was a good idea to buy Kurt flowers. Maybe it would bring the two of them closer again.

"Ah, Mr Anderson" Burt smiled and went to greet him. "Are you here for your car?"

Kurt jumped when he heard the name. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine in surprise. He surely didn't expect to see him here. Of course not. Blaine smiled sadly. There was so much to do to earn Kurt's trust again. But he knew he was on the good way.

"Yeah. You told me to come back today" Blaine said. He forced himself to look away from Kurt for a second but his eyes found the boy again. "Nice flowers."

Kurt blushed. He hoped that his father didn't know where the roses were from. He would have so much to explain.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't finish your car" Burt said. Blaine hated to be interrupted but he didn't want to be rude, so he forced himself to focus on the man for a little while. "I had to order a few parts but they haven't arrived yet. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's okay" Blaine said easily. At least he had another reason to come back again. "It can wait."

"If they arrive tomorrow, I'll be able to fix your car in no time" Burt said.

"As I said, it's fine" Blaine smiled. He couldn't wait to come back the next day.

"Thank you" Burt said. He felt bad for dragging Blaine here for nothing, and he desperately wanted to do something about it. There was a reason his customers were always satisfied with his job. "Do you need a ride to the hotel? My son can take you back."

Blaine smiled again. Burt Hummel had no idea how much his son meant for Blaine but he still seemed to help him in the best moments. It would be perfect. He would be left alone with Kurt and have a chance to talk to him again, without anyone seeing them.

"That would be nice" Blaine said.

He looked at Kurt again. The boy was pale again, his eyes wide, he seemingly didn't know what to do now. He couldn't say no, his father would ask questions and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt didn't want to answer them. Not now.

"Can we go?" he asked.

Kurt really tried to say something. He wanted to find a reason why he couldn't be left alone with Blaine but the words didn't come. He was confused. Rationally, he knew that being alone with Blaine, giving him a chance again would be a horrible idea. They would surely do something crazy and he would regret it later. But the thought made his heart beat faster and it felt so good. It would be so easy to give in.

"Papa!"

Kurt jumped at the sudden voice. He almost forgot that his son was here. How could he forget it? Jamie was always here, waiting for him to take him home. That was why he came here after all. Damn, he was getting crazy…

"You have to stay with me for a little while" Burt said as the boy threw his arms around Kurt. "Papa has to take Mr Anderson back to the hotel because I couldn't finish his car."

Jamie looked up at the man standing beside them. He watched Blaine in silence for a while as if trying to remember where he had seen it before. When he finally remembered, he cried out happily, and to Kurt's surprise, he hugged Blaine.

"It's you!" Jamie said.

Blaine laughed and put his arms around the boy. Jamie was simply adorable. No wonder, with such a wonderful father…

Kurt watched them with wide eyes. Of course Jamie didn't know anything about Blaine, he didn't know who he really was, but he seemed to feel something. That was the only reason why he acted like Blaine was a good old friend. Or more. His son who was usually scared of strangers acted like it wasn't only the second time he met Blaine. Like they had known each other from the beginning.

It wasn't only Kurt who had secret thoughts about Blaine and Jamie. The first time Burt hadn't had a chance to take a good look of the two of them, but now that they were so close to each other, it was hard not to see it. Jamie looked a lot like Blaine. His mouth. The shape of his eyes. Even his hair. The resemblance was confusing. What if...

"Uhm, Kurt…"

Kurt saw it, too. It was enough to look at his father for a second. He wasn't ready to answer that question, especially not in front of his son. No, he couldn't do it, not yet. He had to get out of here.

"Blaine, we have to go" he said quickly. "I-I have so much to do at home, and…"

"Of course" Blaine nodded and stood up. He smiled at the boy beside him and squeezed his shoulder. "Papa takes me home but he'll be back in no time. Okay?"

Jamie simply nodded. He walked back to Kurt and hugged his leg before letting him go. Kurt didn't waste any time. He didn't want to leave his son like that but he also didn't want to answer his father's questions. So he grabbed his keys, motioned for Blaine to follow him and left before his father could do anything.

The ride back to the hotel was awkward. Blaine watched Kurt the whole time while the boy tried to focus on the road. Kurt didn't say anything and Blaine didn't know what to do. He should say something… but what?

"Uhm… Do you like the flowers?" Blaine asked when they arrived. He had to start a conversation with Kurt. He wasn't ready to let him go, not now.

"You shouldn't have sent me anything" Kurt replied.

"I thought you would be happy to have them" Blaine said. "And I was right, wasn't I? I saw you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said. He stopped the car but didn't make any move. As if he waited for Blaine to leave. But that wasn't what Blaine wanted.

"We should take a walk" Blaine offered. "You know… to discuss things privately."

"Isn't this private enough?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, please."

Kurt sighed and opened the door.

"Fine" he said. "You have five minutes."

He got out of the car and looked around. It was a bad idea. He knew that Blaine stayed in this hotel but still… It brought back too many memories. Because Blaine chose the very same hotel he had stayed in the previous time. The one where they had been so happy together. Where they had spent the most beautiful night of Kurt's life together. Kurt gulped nervously. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to remember. Just one night couldn't make him forget all the trouble he had been through in the past two years or so. Blaine had no idea how hard it had been for him and if he thought he would forget everything and jump into his arms, he was very wrong. Nothing would happen between them this time. Kurt couldn't allow that.

"So…"

"So you should hurry" Kurt said coldly. "I have to go back to my son."

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Kurt waited for him to continue but Blaine didn't say anything.

"Blaine, I have no time for this…"

"Okay, okay" Blaine said. "It's just… It's really hard, you know?"

"What?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He acted like he didn't care but deep inside he wanted to hear what Blaine had to say.

"Being around you" Blaine smiled sheepishly. "We spent so much time apart but now you're back and it's like everything I felt that night came back with you. Like these few years didn't happen."

Kurt knew he had to do something before they went too far. Only he couldn't make himself move or say anything. He watched Blaine in silence, desperate for more. To hear that Blaine loved him. Oh, no, he couldn't do this, not now when his life was finally normal and he left the past behind him...

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said as if he heard Kurt's thoughts. "I want to be with you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"That's bullshit" Kurt said. He had to stop this before it was too late. "Why are you doing this to me, Blaine?"

"I'm telling you the truth" Blaine said. "I screwed up, I know. I shouldn't have left like that…"

"You did what you had to" Kurt said. "I get it, okay? You're famous and I'm nobody. You wanted to have fun and I was there. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret that night. But that's all. I don't want anything from you again."

"I don't believe you" Blaine said. "I saw how you looked at the roses I sent you. You have feelings for me."

"That's not true" Kurt said.

"I think you try to push me away because you don't want to get hurt again" Blaine said. "Because that night meant something for you, too."

Kurt wanted to say something but he wasn't strong enough to lie.

"Maybe it changed your whole life" Blaine continued carefully. He couldn't be sure if he was right and he had no idea how Kurt would react. "Maybe… maybe you got more than what you wanted."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Who's Jamie's father?" Blaine asked. He had no time to waste. He needed answers now.

"I can't believe you're asking me this again" Kurt shook his head. "You know what? I don't want to see you around him again."

"Kurt…"

"Just leave us alone!" Kurt shouted.

"We have to talk about this!" Blaine said desperately.

"We have nothing to talk about. Not anymore" Kurt replied.

He turned to leave. Blaine was so scared of losing him, he was desperate to do something to stop him. So he did the first thing that came into his mind. He grabbed Kurt's arm, pulled him close and kissed him.

It was like their kiss back in Kurt's school. Blaine wanted to let the boy know how he felt so badly, he had to give all of his emotions into that one kiss. He didn't hold himself back. Touching Kurt drove him crazy, he couldn't be gentle, he needed to feel Kurt, the warmth of his lips, his rapid heart beat, his sweet scent, everything.

Kurt didn't pull away, at least not immediately. He gave in for a moment, relaxed in Blaine's arms and kissed back. It was probably the most perfect moment of Blaine's life. When he was sure that Kurt loved him, too, and he believed that they still had a chance.

But then Kurt seemed to come to his senses and he slowly pulled away. He wasn't against Blaine like the other time but he seemingly didn't think it was a good idea. He rested his hands on Blaine's chest and took a few deep breaths as he gathered his courage to face Blaine again.

"We can't do this" Kurt said. "I have family and you..."

"Please, Kurt…"

"I-I have to go" Kurt said shakily.

They stayed like that for a very long moment but then Kurt finally stepped away. He kept his eyes on Blaine the whole time as if it was the hardest things he had ever done. Probably it was.

"You're engaged, Blaine" Kurt said sadly. "You can't do this to Sebastian. Not with me. I'm not like that."

Oh, sweet, caring Kurt. Blaine wanted to kiss him again. But instead of doing so, he should explain things to Kurt before it was too late. Only Kurt didn't seem like he wanted to listen anymore. He rushed to his car and got in before Blaine could reach him.

"I'll break up with him" Blaine said quickly. "Today. Right now if you want me to. I said the truth, Kurt. I love you and I want to be with you. I need you."

Kurt watched him in silence for a long moment. Blaine expected him to say something but Kurt was too shaken to say anything. He couldn't stay longer because it would only lead to disaster. No, they had to calm down, both of them.

Kurt left as fast as he could, careful not to look back. His mind knew that it would be a bad idea, although his heart told him to stay. He wasn't sure which one would win if he stayed. It was better to stay away from Blaine for a while, to figure out what he wanted and what Blaine was willing to give up for the two of them.

~ o ~

Sebastian wanted to destroy something. He wanted to grab that vase and throw it across the room. He wanted to see it break into a million pieces. Then he wanted to throw Blaine's things out of the window. Oh, right, that would make him feel so much better.

He was about to go after Blaine and find out what he was doing again behind his back when he saw him and the boy. Together. Kissing. In front of the hotel. Sebastian stayed long enough to see Blaine beg for Kurt to stay. He didn't need to hear much, he could see everything in Blaine's eyes. That stupid boy… he was losing everything because of him.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. There was no time to be angry. He had to take a step before Blaine had a chance to take his. He was to be faster if he didn't want to lose what he had gotten. No, he wouldn't let them take everything away from him.

He took a seat just in time before Blaine stepped into their room. He was so quiet and seemingly upset. Not because of them, of course, but because Kurt had left so quickly. Well, Sebastian had some news for him and Blaine wouldn't be happy for them. But Sebastian didn't care.

"Sebastian, we need to talk…" Blaine started.

"That's right" Sebastian nodded. "I have some big news and I guess you should know about this as soon as possible. It concerns both of us after all."

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned. Was it possible that Sebastian already knew everything?

"Sit down" Sebastian said, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't feeling well in the last few days. I was constantly nauseous, lost my appetite, so I went to the doctor today to figure out what's happened to me."

He could barely hide his smile. It wasn't too hard to get a fake sonogram photo and the papers to prove that he was telling the truth. He only had to pay the right people.

"I'm pregnant, Blaine" he said and threw the papers onto the table in front of them, taking deep, shaky breaths. He was a great actor but this one was probably his best act. It wasn't even hard to produce some fake tears.

Blaine reached for the papers, his eyes wide, hands shaking. He didn't believe Sebastian at first. How could he? It seemed unbelievable…

"Are-are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'm in the sixth week" Sebastian sniffled.

Blaine didn't believe him. He couldn't. Sebastian simply couldn't be pregnant, not now when he finally found Kurt and they had a chance to be happy together… But it was all written in the papers. He also had a photo of the baby or what would be his baby someday soon. He was going to have a baby… with Sebastian. The man he wanted to leave. Oh, no…

Blaine was simply speechless. It was definitely not what he thought would happen.

~ o ~

Kurt had no idea how he managed to drive home. Or how he knew that Jamie would be there. Maybe he didn't. But luckily for him, the boy was home, just like his dad. At least he didn't have to get into the car again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to drive again. What Blaine had told him left him shaking. And the kiss… oh, that kiss. He wanted to go back to Blaine so badly and kiss him again. And again. And again. God, what was so wrong with him? He had just discussed with himself that they had no future together.

But then Blaine had told him that he would break up with Sebastian and it changed everything. Was it true? Would he leave everything for Kurt? Maybe it was real, Blaine loved him and wanted to be with him. Maybe they would have a chance to be family. To raise their son together. It would be so wonderful...

"Ah, you're finally home" Burt said as Kurt walked into the living room. "I was getting worried about you."

"Blaine wanted to talk to me" Kurt said. He knelt down beside his son who was playing on the carpet with his cars and smiled at him. "Hey, honey. Would you like to play with papa?"

"I want to talk to you, too" Burt said.

"Dad…"

"No, Kurt. I have questions and I want you to be completely honest with me" Burt said seriously.

Kurt gulped nervously. He had a bad feeling of what was coming.

"Kurt, is there a chance that Blaine Anderson is Jamie's father?" Burt asked straight away.

Kurt closed his eyes as if it would save him from answering the question. Whatever he said, his father would be upset. Probably angry, too. He couldn't face him but he had nowhere to go either. He was in trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

Blaine tried to say something but nothing came out. It was just too much. How was it even possible? He knew that there were men capable of getting pregnant, but the possibility that Sebastian was one of them… No, that couldn't be true.

"This… this isn't real" he said in the end.

"What do you mean it's not real? Just look at the baby" Sebastian almost shouted. "Our baby, Blaine. We're going to have a child."

Blaine had always thought that once he found out he was going to have a baby he would be happy. That he would dance and sing and tell everyone that he was going to have a child soon. But the news only made him sick. Having a baby with Sebastian would ruin everything. How would he win Kurt's heart when he was bound to another man? Even if he left Sebastian, the baby would always be here. But would he be able to do that? Leave Sebastian in trouble in the worst moment? Was he really so heartless and selfish?

Blaine didn't know the answer, only that he had to get out of here. Fast. Just the possibility that he would be forced to live the rest of his life with Sebastian made him nauseous. Damn, how was it possible? When they were always so careful...

"Blaine, say something" Sebastian said.

"I-I have to go" Blaine said and jumped up. Yes, leaving was the solution. At least for him.

"You can't leave just like that!" Sebastian shouted. "Blaine, come back here! We have to talk about this!"

"Later" Blaine shouted back and slammed the door shut.

Sebastian sighed and sat back down. It wasn't exactly what he expected, but he knew Blaine well enough. He only had to wait. Okay, maybe Blaine was upset and needed some time but he would come back. He always did. And now that he thought that there was a baby involved, he wouldn't leave. He just wasn't strong enough to make such a decision.

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes. He already enjoyed this game and it was just the beginning. He already had an idea how to solve the problems with his fake pregnancy. He could just as simply have a fake miscarriage. He would play devastated for a long while, making Blaine guilty. By the time he got "better", the memory of Kurt Hummel would be long gone. They would be back home and he wouldn't have to worry about the boy anymore. Blaine would simply forget about him like he had before, and everything would be back to normal.

~ o ~

Kurt watched his father with wide eyes. What should he say? He couldn't decide. He could lie, tell his father that he was wrong, or he could tell him the truth. But how would Burt take it? He would be disappointed for sure.

Kurt hated fighting with his father, so he seriously considered lying to him. It would be so easy, laughing and telling his father that he was crazy. But the thought itself felt so very wrong. He had already lied to his father, about Jamie, about Puck, and he was always worried that he might get caught. Now he had a chance to make things clear. His father knew him, he understood him so well, he wouldn't be angry too long…

Only he would ask questions. And although Kurt was afraid of answering questions about himself and Blaine, he was more scared of hearing how disappointed his father was. Because he was for sure. Burt had thought that Kurt was always honest with him, but now he would find out that it wasn't true.

"Kurt, this is serious" Burt said when Kurt didn't answer him. "I did the math. Three times, actually. If I'm right, you had to get pregnant around the concert."

"I…"

Just tell him. Tell him. Kurt wanted to say something so badly but it was so hard. His dad would be so disappointed...

"I believed you, because I thought you would always tell me the truth. But now that I saw Blaine Anderson with Jamie…" Burt sighed and shook his head. "I'm not blind, Kurt. It's easy to see resemblance."

Kurt wanted to cry. He had tried to tell his father about Blaine so many times. He had imagined what the conversation would be like, but he had been too scared to share the truth with him. It had been easier to make everyone believe that Puck was Jamie's father. With time, Kurt had gotten used to the idea and he had almost believed it himself. But now that his dad said it out loud, reality hit him. He knew that he couldn't lie anymore. It would have been too painful.

"I'm so sorry, dad" he whispered.

"So is it true?" Burt asked with wide eyes. He had known the answer before even asking Kurt, but it was still a lot to take in.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"But how…"

"You're right. We were together, the night of the concert" Kurt said. "I lied to you. I didn't spend the night with Santana and Brittany. The Warblers asked me to join their party, so I went with them. Blaine and I started talking and… well, things just happened."

He took a deep breath and looked into his father's eyes. He was prepared for his disappointment but not for anger. But Burt was clearly angry and it scared Kurt.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you…"

"I can't believe you let him trick you" Burt shook his head. "God, Kurt… It was so stupid."

"I know" Kurt said quietly.

"But it's not your fault" Burt continued. "He was old enough to know what he was doing. He tricked you."

"No, he didn't" Kurt said quickly. "I knew what would happen. He didn't force me to do anything, I swear."

"You don't need to defend him" Burt said, shaking his head again. "I can't believe I repaired his car…"

"Dad, Blaine is a nice guy" Kurt said. He didn't know why he was defending Blaine but he felt like he had to. "I'm not saying that I was happy when he left and didn't even answer my letter when I told him about the pregnancy..."

"Wait a second" Burt interrupted. "He knows about Jamie?"

"I think so" Kurt said in a small voice.

"You think so?" Burt asked back.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said uncertainly. "I send him a letter when I found out about Jamie but I never got an answer. We also talked about him when Blaine came back but it doesn't look like he remembers anything. Santana says that he might not received my letter at all."

"Santana?" Burt asked. "Everybody else knows the truth?"

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "Just Santana. And Brittany. And Puck, of course."

"So you and Puck…"

"Never" Kurt said because he knew what his father was about to ask.

Burt sighed in relief.

"That's a relief" Burt said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but…" Burt took a deep breath. He really didn't mean to hurt Kurt, he only thought that it was time to make things clear. "He's just… so different."

Kurt didn't ask what he meant, he didn't have to. His father was right. Although Puck was nice and the two of them had become good friends, they wouldn't have made a good couple, simply because they had different plans. Puck was good to Kurt and Jamie but Kurt knew deep inside that one day Puck would find somebody else who made him happy and he would move on. But it was fine. He deserved to be happy and Kurt wasn't able to give him what he needed.

"What are you going to do now?" Burt asked.

"I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly. "Blaine says that he wants to be with me. That he loves me. I don't know if I can trust him, though."

"You have to talk to him about Jamie" Burt said. "He has to know about the boy. He's Jamie's father after all."

"I know, but it's still so hard" Kurt said. "He already left once and I'm pretty sure that he would leave us again. He has a life back in LA. He won't give up everything only to be with us."

"There's another way" Burt said. "You could move to LA after graduation. You don't have to stay here either."

"But what about you?" Kurt asked. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine" Burt smiled. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I have Carole, Scarlett and Finn. We'll be fine."

Kurt watched his father in disbelief. One second he was talking about how much he hated Blaine for leaving Kurt with a baby, one second later he was talking about the possibility of Kurt moving away and starting a new life in Los Angeles. That was simply crazy.

"You want me to go?" Kurt asked.

"I want you to be happy" Burt explained. "I want both you and Jamie happy. I still don't know if I like the guy or not, but it looks like you already decided that he's a good man and he would be able to give you everything you need. That's all I need to know."

Kurt was seriously starting to believe that he was dreaming because this conversation was too weird to be true. He had no idea how they had gotten from talking about Jamie's father to the possibility of Kurt living with Blaine. If he was honest with himself, Kurt didn't want to think about the future. He was so scared that he might end up hurt that he didn't dare think about being with Blaine. That was why he pushed him away. It wasn't because he didn't want Blaine. He was the only man who had ever made his heart beat faster with only a word or a touch. Blaine was special and Kurt was afraid that if he lost him again, he would never find happiness. But Blaine's situation was so complicated. He lived a completely different lifestyle, he traveled a lot, he was always around people, something that made Kurt uncomfortable. Oh, and there was the thing with Sebastian. Whatever Blaine said, Kurt couldn't be sure that Blaine would give up everything for him. And he couldn't risk getting hurt, he couldn't risk his son getting hurt. Jamie was his everything, he had to keep it in his mind what was the best for the boy.

"If I can give you an advice" Burt said when Kurt didn't reply. "Don't think too much. Just listen to your heart and let it lead you."

"Seriously, dad?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always so serious" Burt shook his head. "You should listen to your old man this time, though. I've been there. And I wasted precious time I could have spent with my loved ones. Don't make my mistake, son. Just do whatever makes you happy."

"I'll think about it" Kurt said in the end. Maybe his father was right. Maybe if he gave Blaine a chance, they could figure out how to make this work. And they could be happy together. That was all Kurt wanted.

~ o ~

Waiting for Blaine's arrival made Kurt more and more nervous. He had arrived way too soon and now he was all alone with his thoughts and it wasn't right. He wasn't sure what to expect from Blaine. Probably something good, since Blaine had replied to his text in a blink and wanted to meet him as soon as possible. To his luck, his dad had Blaine's phone number, so he didn't have to go to the hotel to talk to him. It was better. He didn't want to meet Sebastian if he had a chance. The guy was simply scary. Kurt had no idea what Blaine loved in him.

When he spotted the familiar figure on the other side of the street, Kurt started to panic. It was time to tell Blaine the truth. He had planned everything, He would tell Blaine about Jamie, ask him if he had ever received his letter and then tell him about his plans for the future. If Blaine accepted them, Kurt would move to LA after graduation. He could find a job there, he could continue his studies and he would be close enough to Blaine. He was still scared of being left alone with his son, living without his family who had always supported them, but his father had convinced him that they could make it work. Kurt tried not to think too much about that future but he couldn't stop himself. The thought made him worried, right, but also excited. He would love to live close to Blaine, spend a lot more time with him and Jamie, as a real family… It would be wonderful.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey" Kurt said.

"Thank you for texting me. I really needed to see you" Blaine said.

"Well, I keep thinking about… things since we parted. Things we should discuss together" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. He also had some big news but first he wanted to know what Kurt had to say. Hopefully something good. He had gotten too many bad news lately. Although he mostly knew what to do, a lot depended on what Kurt wanted to tell him.

"Would you like a coffee?" Blaine offered. "There's that nice coffee shop…"

"Why don't we take a walk in the park instead?" Kurt offered. He didn't want to go to the Lima Bean. People would recognize Blaine there and Kurt would have to answer questions he didn't want to. No, it was better to be as alone as possible and the park was a good choice.

"Fine" Blaine nodded.

They were silent for a good while, until the reached a deserted area. Kurt still looked around to check if they were alone. He didn't need audience for what he was about to say, especially since no one but his father knew about it.

"So I think we should make things clear" Kurt said. "There's no good way to tell you this, so I'll skip the long explanation and just tell you the important details. I… you… When we were in the hotel… that night…"

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to get into long explanations. If Blaine had read his letter, he already knew the truth anyway.

"Jamie is your son" he said quickly.

He looked straight into Blaine's eyes to see his reaction. He didn't know what to expect. Part of him wanted to be surprised, the other part believed that Blaine already knew everything.

Blaine's expression was unreadable, so Kurt wasn't sure what he was about to say. A few seconds later he realized that he wasn't going to say anything. Was he shocked? Maybe his father was right and Blaine hadn't known about the letter...

"Wow" Blaine said in the end.

"That's all you have to say?" Kurt asked. That wasn't the answer he expected.

"Well, I… I think I knew. I mean, I already asked you about him twice but you never answered me. I guess I expected this" Blaine said. "I only don't understand why you never told me about him."

"I sent you a letter!" Kurt said. "When I figured out, I had no idea how to get in touch with you. So I sent you a letter and explained everything. I never got an answer, though."

"I never received that letter" Blaine said. "Believe me, I wouldn't have ignored it. Or you. I thought that you forgot about me because you never searched for me."

"You never got in touch with me either" Kurt pointed out.

"I never stopped thinking about you, though" Blaine replied.

"It's hard to believe" Kurt said, unable to stop himself. He believed Blaine, if he said that he hadn't gotten his letter, it had to be true. But it didn't mean that he wasn't hurt. Blaine had never tried to get in touch with him again and he had stayed with Sebastian. It was really hard to believe that he had been thinking about Kurt all this time.

"It's true" Blaine said. "I couldn't get you out of my head, even if I knew that I could never be with you. I was so far away and you had a life back here…"

"That's true" Kurt nodded. It would have been really hard to make things work. But they could have found a solution. Only…

"I can't believe I have a son" Blaine sighed. "And I lost so much time I could have spent with him."

"You seem happy" Kurt said, still watching Blaine carefully.

"Of course I am!" Blaine said. "I guess I felt it the moment we met. And Jamie, too. He didn't seem to be afraid of me at all, as if he knew who I was. We found each other in that moment. I don't want to lose him again. Or you."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hands. For a brief moment, Kurt let himself believe that they had a future together. That his plan might work, that they would move to LA and be happy together. That they had a chance to become a family. It was a wonderful thought. He forgot about everything else. But then Blaine continued and what he said changed everything.

"We'll make this work" Blaine said excitedly. "If you want it, of course. We could live together. I have a beautiful house, I think Jamie would love it. I could give you everything you need. I'm sure you would miss your family but we could come back as often as you want. We would be so happy. Sure, I still have to visit Sebastian now and then because I want to help him with the baby but…"

"Wait, what?" Kurt frowned.

"Uhm… Sebastian is pregnant" Blaine said. "I didn't know that he could get pregnant. It was a huge surprise."

Blaine had thought about it and he had made his decision. He knew that Kurt wanted to be with him, it was easy to see it in his eyes. That was why they were here after all. So Blaine knew what he had to do. He wanted Kurt, that was sure, and he would leave Sebastian for him. It didn't mean he would leave his child as well. He would be there for the baby of course, but he truly believed that he could also be with Kurt and Jamie. He could make this work.

"Don't worry, though. I already figured out how to make it work" Blaine said way too easily. "I'll support Sebastian and I'll spend as much time with the baby as possible. But I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to be with you."

Blaine said that as if it was so easy. But it wasn't. As a father, Kurt already knew how hard it was to raise a child. Even if he had a lot of help, sometimes it was really, really bad. He didn't like Sebastian but he didn't want him to go through the hell Kurt had to. It wasn't fair. He couldn't take Blaine away from his family when they needed him so much. True, they were Blaine's family as well, but they had learned to live without him. They weren't alone. Sebastian, on the other hand, only had Blaine. Kurt couldn't be selfish when it was about a child's life. He couldn't be cruel enough to take Blaine away from the baby. He just couldn't do that.

"You can't" Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt…"

"No. You can't do that to him" Kurt shook his head and stepped back. "Sebastian needs you now. Your baby needs you. You can't be selfish."

"You're also my family!" Blaine said.

"No, we aren't" Kurt said.

"I can't lose you again!" Blaine said desperately. "Come with me, Kurt. I'll make this work, I promise. Just don't make me say goodbye to you again."

"We can't do that, Blaine" Kurt said. He wanted to make Blaine understand so badly. "I've been there. I know how hard it is with a baby and I don't want you to leave your baby because of me."

"But…"

"Be a good father of that child" Kurt said as he stepped back. "Love your baby like you were never able to love Jamie."

"Kurt!"

Kurt ran. He heard Blaine shout his name but he didn't stop. He couldn't. Although he stayed strong until Blaine was around, he couldn't keep it together any longer. It felt like his heart was torn into million pieces, he could barely breath and he was pretty sure that he would never be able to stop crying. Coming here was such a bad idea. He should have known that he would only get hurt again.

Although Kurt knew that he made the right decision, it didn't make anything better. He had stupidly let himself imagine a happy future and he had believed that it would come true one day soon. He let himself fall for Blaine Anderson once again, only to let him break his heart again. It hurt so much, it was almost unbearable.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading our story!**

Kurt had thought he knew heartbreak. He had thought that things couldn't get any worse. But he was wrong. He felt like he was dying inside and he had no idea what would make him feel a little bit better.

He knew that he made the right decision, of course. He knew how hard it was to be left alone with a baby. It was more than hard, actually. Even if he had had his whole family to help him, the first few months had been like hell. And even if things had become a lot easier with time, being constantly alone with his son made him feel so lonely and depressed. Okay, he had Puck, he was a good friend and he loved Jamie like his own, but it was different. Kurt needed a real relationship, someone he loved, who held him in his arms… It would be so nice to have someone to love. It would be so nice to wake up in the morning in his boyfriend's arms, greet him with a kiss, have breakfast together, spend the afternoons together as a family, having family programs together… Kurt wanted all of that. But it looked like he didn't have a chance to be happy. He just wasn't the lucky type.

That moment when he had finally allowed himself to be happy only made him want to cry. Because for one moment, he had truly believed that he could be happy with Blaine. He had imagined a life where he wasn't aloe with his son anymore. Where he was with Blaine and everything was so perfect.

But then Blaine told him everything and it shattered Kurt's dreams. There was no other option for them, no matter what Blaine said. His baby with Sebastian was innocent and deserved to grow up in a complete family. Blaine had to grow up and act seriously. It wasn't the time of love, if love was what he truly felt at all. He had made Sebastian pregnant, so it meant that the two of them where still a lot closer than Kurt wanted them to be. It questioned Blaine's feelings and if he was honest with Kurt at all.

Even if he was, even if he truly loved Kurt and he was with Sebastian only because he was scared of being alone or ending such a long relationship, they couldn't be together. Kurt would never forgive himself for destroying a family, take a parent away from a child, only for his own happiness. He wasn't cruel. That baby was innocent and needed Blaine, ore than any of them. Jamie had his own parents, or so he believed. Kurt's relationship with Puck, even if it had never become more than friendship, had to be enough. Most parents didn't love each other, they only stayed together because it was comfortable after all. At least Kurt didn't have to go through that. He loved his son, Puck also loved his son, and they were fine. For now, anyway. And when Puck found someone to love and decided to leave them, Kurt would be strong enough on his own to raise his son. He didn't need men. He didn't need disappointment.

What was that feeling inside his chest then? Why did it make him want to cry?

It didn't make any sense. He barely knew Blaine. He didn't love Blaine. He loved his idol, a perfect man who didn't even exist. Blaine had tricked him once, he had made him believe that it was true, but Kurt had to realize that Blaine was a completely different person. The Blaine he had been missing since that night wasn't real.

"It doesn't exist" he whispered. Not that it was so easy to believe.

"What, papa?" Jamie asked.

Kurt looked down at his son and sighed. He had almost forget that he was sitting right beside him, playing with his cars. He saw and heard everything. Kurt forced out a small smile and hugged his son.

"Nothing, sweetie" he said. "I'm just thinking."

Blaine would be gone soon, he only had to wait for a few more days. Or a few more years to forget about him again.

~ o ~

Sebastian already made him frustrated. It wasn't enough that he was always there when Blaine only wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Oh, no. Sebastian had to talk to him, no, he had to whine about how bad the food was and how bored he was and… Okay, Blaine didn't pay attention anymore. He couldn't. Pregnancy or not, Sebastian was simply unbearable.

"I'm so hungry" Sebastian said, rubbing his stomach. "Would you get me some fruits?"

Fruits, chocolate etc. Blaine tried to be nice but it was simply too much. Okay, Sebastian was pregnant, he should have helped him, but he didn't think that he had to jump every time Sebastian said so. Kurt had surely taken the pregnancy so much easier.

Kurt… Blaine sighed heavily as he thought about their last conversation. How things had turned such a horrible turn so suddenly. For a second, they had been so happy. They had had each other. Blaine had already imagined their lives together. He had imagined going home to Kurt and Jamie. He had imagined having dinner with his family, playing in the living room with his son, kissing Kurt over and over and holding him in his arms. It would have been perfect.

But he would never have that. Kurt had made it clear that he didn't want anything from Blaine, not when he was going to have another child with another man. Blaine couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Although he knew that they had always used protection, something must have happened. He tried to remember when the condom had broken. He couldn't recall such an incident. He knew very well how to use it, he had enough experience not to make such a mistake. Or maybe he didn't…

"Blaine, I'm talking to you" Sebastian said impatiently.

"Fine" Blaine sighed and pushed himself up from the couch.

"Just no bananas, okay?" Sebastian called after him. "I don't want to get fat."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian only cared about himself and nobody else. How they would raise a child together, he had no idea. The pregnancy alone would be so long. Blaine didn't know how he would survive it.

He fled as soon as possible, using the excuse of getting Sebastian fruits to have some time on his own. He forgot about the food once he stepped out of the room, though. His thoughts found their way back to Kurt and without knowing what he was doing, Blaine went straight to his car and left. He was driving in complete silence for a while, lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he should do but he knew that he didn't want to give up the chance to be happy with Kurt. He needed Kurt like air. No, he needed Kurt more than anything else. He didn't know how he had managed to live without him for so long, but now that he had Kurt back in his life, he couldn't say goodbye to him again. He had been stupid once, he had made himself believe that they had no future together, but now he knew that they were meant to be together. Maybe he would have another child from Sebastian but that didn't mean he had to give up everything. He would love his baby with Sebastian, of course, just like he loved Jamie from the first moment, but the thought of spending the rest of his life with Sebastian made him sick. He wanted Kurt and nobody else. Only he didn't know how to make Kurt see that it could work.

He found himself in front of the school. He needed some time to gather his courage to actually leave his seat, but he knew that he was running out of time. Sebastian would go to find him soon and he would have so much to explain. Wait a second, why was he so scared of Sebastian? He didn't want anything from him anyway. He would break up with him. Yes, he would do that. He could do that. Later. First he needed to see Kurt.

He found the boy where he expected him to be, in the choir room with his friends. There was a brief moment when he wanted to go in there and just ask Kurt to talk to him, but he was pretty sure that Kurt wouldn't be too happy. No, he had to do this right. He had to wait out here for his moment. Damn, he should have bought Kurt flowers. Kurt loved flowers, it would have made his mood so much better. But now it was too late. Blaine was worried that if he left now, he would miss the chance to talk to Kurt.

"What are you doing here?"

And here he was. Blaine didn't even have to wait too long. So it was a good decision to stay here instead of running through half of the town to get him flowers.

"Hey" Blaine greeted Kurt with a bright smile, doing his best to ignore all the other students who were looking at him with wide eyes. "I… I just came to say hi."

"You do that awfully often, Anderson" the girl standing beside Kurt said. "Don't you have anything else to do? Like practicing with your band?"

"Santana" Kurt hissed.

"What? I'm right. For someone so busy he spends a lot of time around you" Santana said.

"I need to talk to Kurt" Blaine said. He was used to draining too much attention but the moment wasn't right. "Please, come with me."

"We have nothing to talk about" Kurt said.

"What's going on here?" it was Rachel this time, watching the two of them suspiciously.

Kurt started to panic. He knew Rachel, he knew that she read people way too well, and if he didn't want to let everyone know what had happened between him and Blaine, he had to get out of here. Only he wasn't sure if he could do that and get away from Blaine at the same time. Probably not. So he made his decision.

"Fine" he said and grabbed Blaine's arm. He quickly pulled him away from the others and towards the door. He wasn't sure where they were going, only that he didn't need audience.

"My car is there" Blaine told him when they were outside.

"Fine. You could give me a ride" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. He liked this confident Kurt. Cute Kurt was also lovely but this side of him was a lot better.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked when the doors were closed behind them.

"We need to talk" Blaine said.

"I think I made clear that I don't want anything from you" Kurt said. "You have to stop this. People will ask questions and I don't want anybody to find out what happened between us."

"Kurt, you have to give us a chance" Blaine said. "You can't give up on us so easily."

"We don't have a chance. Your fiancé is pregnant. You should be with him instead of chasing me" Kurt replied.

"It doesn't have to change anything" Blaine said.

"Is that how you do things? You knock up people and leave them with your children?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't even know about Jamie!" Blaine shot back.

Kurt muttered something and shook his head.

"Look, I don't want to fight. That's not why I'm here" Blaine said after taking a deep breath to stay calm. "I just want you to think about us. I don't want to lose you again, Kurt."

"I think it's too late for that" Kurt said.

"But…"

"No, Blaine. Sebastian is pregnant with your baby and he needs you. You should stop this. You have your own family, just like I have mine" Kurt said.

"But…"

"Please, just leave me alone" Kurt said.

They arrived way too soon. Blaine wanted to say more, to tell Kurt how he imagined their future, that he wouldn't ignore his baby and help Sebastian, too, but it didn't mean that the two of them couldn't be together, but Kurt didn't listen. Blaine reached out to take his hand but Kurt opened the door and he was out of the car in a blink.

"Kurt, please…"

"Blaine, I'm serious. You have to stop coming to me. Just focus on your fiancé and your baby. They need you right now" Kurt said.

"What about you?" Blaine asked desperately.

"We'll be fine" Kurt said.

And with that, he was gone. He was close to tears again but couldn't let Blaine see him cry. He had to stay strong until it was safe.

~ o ~

For some stupid reason, Kurt seriously believed that Blaine understood why they couldn't be together. He had to realize that he was wrong. Blaine was everywhere he went. He waited for him in front of the school building the next day and the day after that. He even visited his father's car shop. It was insane. And it made so hard to ignore him. Kurt wanted to give in so badly, he wanted to throw his arms around Blaine, tell him how he felt, kiss him and make love over and over again. He missed Blaine, a lot. But he reminded himself that Blaine had responsibilities, that there was an innocent child who needed the man more than Kurt. He couldn't take Blaine away from his family. It just wasn't right, even if it meant he had to sacrifice his own happiness.

Having Blaine around brought up too many questions. Kurt didn't realize what was going on until Friday afternoon. He was just about to find his friends to have lunch with them when he heard it. There was a group of teenagers standing at the lockers and when Kurt passed them, he heard them whisper.

"Is it true?"

"That's what I heard from Rachel."

"He's so lucky!"

"I can't believe Blaine Anderson fucked him. It's so disgusting."

Kurt froze. Were they talking about him? He turned to look at the students. Yes, they were definitely talking about him. And Blaine. He didn't need to hear more to know what they were talking about. And it made his blood run cold.

They knew.

He had no idea how, but they knew the truth about him and Blaine. About Jamie. Kurt panicked. This couldn't be happening. His secret was supposed to be safe. Who had betrayed him? He shook his head. He knew his friends well enough to know that they would never do that to him or his child. His father either. Although Burt wasn't too happy that Kurt had lied to him, Kurt trusted him. He didn't even tell Carole the truth, knowing that it was the safest option. Then how…

Rachel. He had to find Rachel. Immediately.

He ran down the corridor, trying to find out where Rachel was. He didn't know how she had found out but he had to talk to her before it was too late. Maybe she hadn't told everyone. Maybe it wasn't too late to stop her.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's arm was grabbed and he was pulled into an empty classroom. Puck shut the door behind them and turned to look at him. He seemed so serious. Kurt had never seen him like this.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel" Puck said. "She knows."

"But how?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Blaine's visits made her suspicious" Puck said. "Unfortunately, she isn't as stupid as she seems. She did the math and came to the conclusion that you must have gotten pregnant the night of the concert."

Kurt's legs were shaking so badly that he needed Puck's support to stand. No. No. No. How was it possible? They had been so careful. They had kept it secret for so long… How was it possible that Rachel found out the truth?

"What are we going to do now?" he asked quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Puck asked.

He didn't want to make the decision again. He couldn't. Puck was his friend, Kurt cared about him and he didn't want to drag him into the mess he had caused again. It wasn't fair. But he also didn't want to admit the truth. He had to find out what to do, fast.

"I can't deal with this" Kurt shook his head. "Why is it happening? We were supposed to be safe…"

He was barely keeping it together. It wasn't enough that he had to deal with having Blaine around all the time, now he also had to face his schoolmates. Again. He remembered way too well what things had been like before. When he had been all alone. And it was happening again...

"Do you want to go home?" Puck asked. "We could skip glee club. No one would notice."

Kurt was pretty sure that it wasn't true, but Puck was right. He had to get out of here before the others found him. He wasn't ready to answer questions. Not when he didn't know what to say.

"Yes" he said quietly. He didn't have strength for more.

Puck nodded and took his hand. Kurt was so glad for having him here. He was still shaking and he was so close to crying. At least he didn't have to deal with anyone when Puck was around. Maybe they whispered behind his back, but no one would try anything when Puck was around. They were scared of him. Sometimes it came handy. Like now.

They left the building without problem but when they walked to his car, Kurt realized that it wasn't over. Standing right beside his car was the man he didn't need at all in that moment. Blaine. With a huge bouquet of roses in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I want to talk to you" Blaine said.

"I don't have time for that" Kurt said quickly. He didn't want anyone to see him with Blaine.

"I also brought you tickets for our concert" Blaine said. He didn't want to give Kurt an opportunity to get rid of him again. His friends were already angry with him because he skipped their rehearsals all the time and didn't care about anything anymore. At least he had to make Kurt listen to him.

"I'm not interested" Kurt said.

"Kurt, you have to listen to me…"

"No! YOU have to listen to me!" Kurt shouted, losing his temper. It had been such a long day and it would only get worse. Why couldn't Blaine just leave him alone? He couldn't deal with his problems at school and the constant heartache he felt around Blaine. It was just too much. "I want you to leave me alone, Blaine. Seriously. I don't want anything from you."

"But..."

"You heard him, dude. Leave him alone" Puck said and stepped between the others.

Kurt was afraid for a moment that the two of them would end up in a fight. They definitely looked like they would. But Blaine must have decided that he wouldn't win, so he shook his head in the end and stepped back.

"Just come to my concert, please" Blaine said quietly. He needed Kurt to be there. He had to listen to him.

Kurt said nothing. He didn't even take the tickets from him. It hurt so much. Blaine did his best to show Kurt how much he loved him but it didn't change anything. What else was he supposed to do? Was there really no chance for the two of them? Was it too late? No, there had to be a way to Kurt's heart. He only had to find it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, we hope you like it.**

Kurt hid in his room, choosing to stay away from everyone except for his son. He didn't want to talk. He knew that his dad would ask questions he didn't want to answer, starting with why he was so upset and what had happened between him and Blaine. There was Puck, too. Kurt didn't know what he thought about the concert, he didn't even want to give him a chance to talk about it. He wouldn't go there. No way. Blaine still didn't get why they couldn't be together and Kurt didn't want to risk anything. He knew himself, he knew how he acted when Blaine was around. He would do something stupid if they were too close to each other. He would kiss Blaine, he would maybe admit that he still loved him… No, he couldn't do that. Not when there was a baby who needed Blaine more than him.

Kurt looked at his son who was playing on the carpet with the cars his grandfather had bought a few days earlier. Jamie was lucky, he didn't only have Kurt who loved him more than everybody else, he also had his grandparents, his uncle, Puck, Kurt's other friends… Jamie had so many people to love him. He didn't need Blaine. They didn't need Blaine. They were fine on their own, just like they had always been.

Kurt still couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of being together with Blaine. Raising Jamie together, playing in the park together, having the family his son deserved so much. But they would never have that. Blaine had his fiancé and soon he would have a baby to take care about. Kurt couldn't be selfish when there was a baby involved. No. He couldn't do that to an innocent child.

"Papa?"

Kurt looked down at his son and smiled sadly. Sometimes it seemed like Jamie understood more than he should at such a young age. He seemed so wise, he read Kurt so easily.

"Papa had a long day" Kurt explained. "Don't worry, honey, I'm just tired."

"Tired?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled. "When I don't sleep enough, I'm tired. That's why you have to go to bed in time. We don't want you to be too tired tomorrow."

"Play" Jamie said, raising a car in front of Kurt.

"But not too much" Kurt told him. "You have to sleep, so you'll have enough energy to annoy your grandparents."

Jamie giggled. His father seemed already somewhat happier and it made him happy, too. When Kurt got onto his knees beside him and started to play with the car, everything seemed perfect. That was enough for Jamie. He wanted his father's attention and he got it. For a little boy like him, it was perfect.

Although Kurt did his best to get lost in the play with his son, he was still lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about Blaine. And the concert. It had been so long ago that he had seen Blaine perform. It had happened years earlier, to be exact. He would never forget that night, though, not only because Blaine's voice had been so perfect but also because he had the most beautiful reminder of that night. The boy who was sitting right beside him.

It made him think about the other child again. Blaine's behavior was simply confusing. His fiancé was pregnant and he wanted Kurt… that didn't make any sense. People didn't cheat on their pregnant fiancés. It was simply wrong. And Blaine wasn't a bad guy, why would he do it then? Because that was the only explanation. He surely didn't tell Kurt the truth about how bad his relationship with Sebastian was. When something didn't work, people didn't knock up their partners. These two didn't work at the same time.

For a brief moment, Kurt made himself wonder if Blaine was right. What if he told Kurt the truth about his relationship with Sebastian? What if things weren't so wonderful with them? What if… What if Sebastian was the one who cheated on Blaine, got pregnant with somebody else's baby and lied to Blaine, seeing how great he was with other children?

"Here you are!"

Kurt jumped as the door opened and Santana stormed into his room. He had told his family to leave him alone, but Santana seemingly didn't know what it meant.

"I want to be alone with Jamie" Kurt told her.

"You can be alone as much as you want but not now" Santana said and sat down onto Kurt's bed.

"I…"

"You don't have plans for Saturday, right?" Santana asked.

"I don't want to do too much this weekend" Kurt shrugged. "Do my homework, go to the park with Jamie…"

"Forget about that. We're going to have a party" Santana said.

"What kind of party?" Kurt frowned.

"Brittany and I want to go out a bit. Have fun" Santana shrugged. "And you're coming with us."

"You mean you want to ask me if I'm interested" Kurt corrected her.

"Not really" Santana said easily. "You have to go out a bit. So no excuses, you're coming with us."

Kurt sighed heavily. He really appreciated that Santana cared about him but he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Look, Santana..."

"So it's decided" Santana said before Kurt had a chance to finish the sentence. "That's all I wanted to know. Have fun, boys!"

And with that, she was gone. Kurt blinked in surprise. Sure, Santana was always weird, but this time it was a lot worse than usually.

"Your aunt is crazy" he told Jamie.

Jamie giggled and put his arms around Kurt.

"You think that she's right?" Kurt asked. "Should I go with her?"

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But he had a few more days to decide what to do.

~ o ~

"Where are we going?"

Kurt was frustrated. He definitely didn't want to go anywhere. He was so tired, he had so much to do, and he just wasn't in the mood to leave the house. Unfortunately, the girls had other ideas.

"It's a surprise" Brittany told him. "You know that you shouldn't ask about your surprise. Just enjoy it."

"I'm already afraid of what's waiting for me" Kurt muttered.

"Believe me, you'll love it" Santana said.

Kurt leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He hated surprises, especially when Santana was involved. It usually didn't mean anything good.

He must have zoomed out a bit because when he opened his eyes next, they weren't on their way anymore. Kurt frowned as he looked at the familiar building. He had been here once. But where…

His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. He didn't need anyone to tell him what they were doing here.

"You brought me to the Warblers' concert?" he asked with wide eyes.

"See? I told you that you would love it" Brittany smiled.

"I don't want to be here!" Kurt almost shouted in desperation. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He tried so hard to keep himself away from Blaine, from the pain he felt when he saw the man. Why were his friends doing this to him?

"Of course you do" Santana said. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Kurt was thinking about saying no. He wanted to tell the girls that he would just stay here and wait for them to come back from the concert. But he couldn't. Knowing that Blaine was so close, that he had a chance to see him was something he couldn't deny. Blaine wouldn't see him anyway. There were so many people around, he would be lost in the crowd and Blaine would never find out that he was here. He had a chance to see the man he loved without fear. He had to do it. For himself. And Jamie.

With a heavy sign, Kurt climbed out of the car and let the girls lead him to the entrance. There were a lot of other fans waiting to get in there but Kurt didn't mind. He definitely needed a few more minutes to be ready.

"See? I knew you would love it" Brittany said.

"Just like in the good old days" Santana smiled, putting an arm around Kurt. "Just the three of us and some great music. Don't tell me you don't need it."

Kurt wanted to tell her that it was the last thing he needed right now, but deep inside he knew that it was a lie. He missed Blaine. He was happy to see him without having to have another awkward conversation with him.

The next time Kurt focused on his surroundings, they were already inside, searching for a good place to see everything. There was a huge crowd gathering in front of the stage. No wonder, the Warblers rarely came here and everyone wanted to see them who was lucky enough to get tickets. Wait a second...

"How did you get the tickets?" Kurt asked. "I thought there weren't any more available."

"I know the right people" Santana told him.

That wasn't calming at all. Was Santana hiding something from him? Because if she was, they would have a long conversation once they got home.

"Look, they are there!" Brittany shouted and pointed at the stage.

Once his eyes found Blaine, the world disappeared. He couldn't hear the girls or sense the crowd around him anymore. Because Blaine was there, right on the stage, sexy as always and Kurt wanted to get to him so badly. He wanted everything Blaine had offered for him. He wanted to be happy with him and Jamie. He wanted to be selfish so badly.

The band started to play and Blaine's beautiful voice filled the place. It was different this time. Perfect as always, but it seemed so sad. Kurt watched the man in worry. Blaine hadn't had too much sleep the previous night, that was clear. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. There was no make up enough to hide it from Kurt who knew Blaine so well. Or so he believed, he reminded himself. Either way, he knew exactly how Blaine looked and this man in front of him wasn't even close to that. Something was bothering him. Was it their situation? It gave Kurt hope. Maybe Blaine had been honest with him. Maybe he loved Kurt the way he said he did and being away from him really hurt him.

Before knowing what he was doing, Kurt found himself dreaming about themselves again. He imagined that it was just the two of them, away from curious eyes, away from their problems. There was nothing but Blaine and himself, candles, roses, soft music in the background. He imagined dancing with Blaine, being so close to him that he could feel the man's heart that was beating so fast because Kurt was so close to him. He imagined resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and slowly moving with him, as if they were complete like that. It felt so good, especially after making himself suffer for so long. Just for a few minutes.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on…_

Kurt found himself back in reality within a blink. His eyes found Blaine again, of course they did, maybe they hadn't even left the man since the concert had begun. Kurt gulped nervously when he realized that Blaine was watching him. He wasn't only watching him, he was singing for him. Blaine remembered…

Every memory, every feeling of that night came back in a second and Kurt found himself lost in that song. He knew that Blaine was singing for him, he wanted to tell him something with it. Maybe that he loved him? That he hadn't forgotten about them in the previous years? That he wanted what they had for a very short time that night? Kurt wasn't sure. He only knew that his heart didn't listen to his worrisome thoughts and it was beating fast to the rhythm of the song.

Soon he was singing with Blaine and the crowd. He loved this song and the memories he held of the night he had first heard it in Westerville. He couldn't be angry at Blaine. Not now. He couldn't think rationally in that moment.

He was still in a good mood when the concert ended, after tones of other songs he enjoyed just like Teenage Dream. He let himself enjoy the night so much that he didn't even notice his friends watching him in amusement. He didn't blame Santana for dragging him here anymore. Well, not for now. He was happy and he wanted to get the best out of the moment. He could still talk to Santana the next day.

"Kurt!"

They were almost at the exit when he heard the familiar voice. Kurt froze for a second but then made his body move again. He didn't want to talk. No, not now. He had a good night, he didn't want to let anyone ruin it.

"Kurt, please wait!"

Now everyone was looking at him. The crowd seemingly stopped moving towards the exit and that meant that he was cut away from the door, too. He was trapped, he couldn't go anywhere.

"Ah, here you are!"

Kurt took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, but then turned around. Blaine was breathing heavily as he reached him, he must have struggled to push himself through the crowd. Kurt looked around carefully. The least he wanted was to talk to Blaine in front of all these people. That would have been horrible. No, he had to get out of here.

One glance at Blaine was enough to know that he wouldn't go anywhere until he talked to the man. Blaine was seemingly determined to talk to him, and that meant that Kurt had to find a private place, fast, where the two of them could talk, because he didn't want to be in the news the next day.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered to Blaine and nodded towards the nearest door. He was careful not to touch Blaine. He didn't need any trouble for himself.

"I'm so happy you came" Blaine said after he led Kurt through the door, up the stairs and into an empty room that looked like a guest room.

Kurt quickly locked the door and turned towards Blaine, his good mood long gone. He was simply angry.

"Do you want to destroy me or what?" he almost shouted.

"What…"

"It was your idea, right?" Kurt continued. "Come on, tell me. What did you say to my friends to make me come with them?"

"Well, I…"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kurt shouted. He had tried to keep his voice down but it was impossible when he was so upset. Blaine should have known how he felt. He should have understood.

"I had to see you" Blaine said quietly. "Kurt, I really have to talk to you before I go back to LA. I can't leave just like that. We have to sort things out."

"What are you talking about? I thought I made it clear that I want nothing from you" Kurt said.

"No. You said that you want me to be with my child" Blaine corrected him. "That's what I want, too, so I see no problem here."

"No problem? Really? You're engaged and your fiancé is pregnant. Do you really not see the problem here?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"I already told you. I don't want to be with Sebastian" Blaine said.

"You can't leave him with a baby…"

"I don't want to" Blaine cut in. "I already told you, I'll support Sebastian. I'm not a boy anymore. I know that I have to take care of my family and that's exactly what I want to do."

"Then go to them and leave me alone" Kurt said, looking away. Because that wasn't what he really wanted, but Blaine didn't have to know.

"Don't you see, Kurt? We can be together" Blaine said. He stepped close and grabbed Kurt's hands. "I want to be with you. I can't spend more time away from you. Not when I finally found you again."

He leaned so close that Kurt could feel his hot breath on his cheek. He felt his knees weaken and barely held himself back from leaning forward and closing the small gap between them.

"I love you, Kurt."

No matter what Kurt had decided to do, no matter how hard to wanted to stay cool and keep himself away from Blaine, he found it impossible when Blaine was right there, telling him that he loved him. Because that was exactly how he felt, too, and for a weak moment, he couldn't deny his feelings.

Kurt barely knew what he was doing. He didn't really decided to kiss Blaine, it just happened. And once his lips touched Blaine's, he was unable to stop. Because after years of waiting, his secret dreams became true.

How they ended up on the couch naked was a big question for Kurt. He didn't even realize what they were doing, not until Blaine leaned over him and started kissing his neck and shoulder. For a second, he heard a small voice in his head that told him how crazy they were and they should stop before they did something they would regret, but they were already too far gone to stop. It had been years and Kurt missed this feeling so much. He couldn't say no, no matter what the consequences were. He needed Blaine more than he needed air.

"I love you" Blaine told him between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too" Kurt said in a careless moment. It seemed so right. Everything they did seemed so right.

Blaine was so gentle as he prepared the boy lying beneath him. He was careful with every touch and did his best to make it as painless for Kurt as possible, even if it was so hard to hold himself back long enough. He wanted to be inside Kurt so badly, to feel him, but he also wanted to make Kurt happy and that was more important than his own needs. Kurt was simply perfect, with ruffled hair, red cheeks, moaning quietly into his ear. Absolutely perfect.

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment as Blaine finally entered him. Blaine gently pushed himself forward, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face, looking for signs of discomfort.

"Faster" Kurt ordered him.

Who was Blaine to say no?

Kurt dig his nails into his shoulder as Blaine pulled back for a moment. He moved slowly and gently to let Kurt get used to the feeling. Only that wasn't enough for Kurt. After years of having no sex, Kurt needed more, immediately.

He pushed Blaine away enough to get up from the couch, only for a second. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch. He quickly climb over Blaine and before the man realized what was happening, Kurt pushed himself down onto his cock. It happened so fast that Blaine could do nothing but moan.

Kurt could barely breath, he was rocking his hips so fast, so desperately, but he didn't care. He needed to come so badly. He was so close and he felt like he would die if he couldn't come within seconds. No, that was too far away. He needed to come right then.

Blaine must have understood what he wanted because he grabbed Kurt's hips and pushed him down so hard that it made Kurt see stars. Blaine reached for his cock next but it was unnecessary. As Kurt pushed himself down one more time, he felt the familiar feeling of release. It hit him so hard that he cried out and almost fell forward. Blaine grabbed him and turned them around, so now he was kneeling between Kurt's legs. After a few seconds, he joined his lover in the most wonderful feeling.

Blaine was surprised that the couch was big enough for the two of them but as he sneaked his arms around Kurt from behind, he realized how comfortable it was. Comfortable enough to lie on it for some more time. He felt exhausted like never before, but it was a good exhaustion. A very good one. With a soft giggle, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's shoulder. In that moment everything seemed perfect and he didn't care about anything else.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know it's been a while. I have a lot of work to do and unfortunately, I'm going to have a surgery soon. That means a lot of doctor's visits and that makes me really tired. I hope things get easier after I recover.**

 **But let's see what we have here, right?**

 **Yes, this is a new update, finally. Thank you for your patience. Special thanks to Rose1404 for being so amazing!**

The warmth of another body. Slow but steady heartbeat. Hot breath on his cheek. Kurt smiled and snuggled closer to the other man if it was possible. He couldn't even remember when he had slept with someone. Oh, yes, he remembered. It had only happened once, when he had been with…

Kurt's eyes snapped open. He was fully awake in a blink, as if he wasn't tired at all from the lack of sleep. Panic had an amazing effect on people and Kurt was in full panic-mode. It was probably a few hours after the concert. It was still dark outside but Kurt couldn't hear the noises from earlier anymore. The fans had to be gone, just like the staff. Or so he hoped. He didn't want to face more trouble than necessary.

Speaking of trouble… Kurt slowly pushed himself away from the sleeping man on the couch and stood up, taking deep calming breaths. As if it helped. No, it did nothing to his rapidly beating heart, he only started to feel sick, too. What had he done?

Blaine was still asleep, he didn't notice anything at all. Kurt could see the small smile on his face. He had to have a wonderful dream. Maybe about the two of them. And he would weak up the next morning believing that his dream came true. Of course he would, that was what Blaine wanted after all and after what they had just done, it was natural that he came to that conclusion. He wouldn't accept that it was just a mistake. Kurt knew the man well enough to know that it would only be harder than ever to keep Blaine away from himself. He screwed up really badly this time.

With a heavy sign, Kurt pulled out a chair and sat down. His eyes wandered back to Blaine once again, although he was the last person Kurt wanted to see right now. Having Blaine close made everything so complicated. He had learned how to be cool and sober in every situation, but then Blaine had come back and things weren't the same anymore. When Blaine was around, Kurt couldn't think straight. He wasn't the man he had become anymore, he was just the boy who had let himself fall for someone he could never have.

And here he was again, in a way too similar situation like almost three years earlier. Only Blaine didn't leave before Kurt could wake up. He was still asleep and if Kurt was lucky, he had some more time left to figure out what to do now.

His first thought was that he should just give in and enjoy life. He deserved to be happy after all, he had gone through way too much in the previous years. Blaine loved him and he had a chance to get out of this town with him, to be family with him and their son. But Kurt wasn't a selfish person, no matter what it seemed like after the mistake he did again. He had to keep it in his mind that Blaine was almost married, that he would have a baby soon and there was somebody else waiting for him to go home. Maybe Sebastian was awake, too, and he didn't understand what Blaine was doing. Although he hated Sebastian, the thought that Blaine cheated on his fiancé with him made Kurt guiltier than before. He didn't want to destroy another family and he certainly didn't want to be Blaine's secret lover. He didn't only want to be available when Blaine needed relief, he wanted a real relationship and a real family for himself and his son. So it was decided. He had no other choice.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the table and wrote a quick note. It wasn't much, but he didn't feel like he should explain things to Blaine. They both knew very well that it was the only way from them.

When he was done, Kurt dressed up and placed the note beside Blaine. He would find it in the morning and hopefully understand Kurt. The boy hoped that it was that easy, just once in his life. It had to be. Then he kissed Blaine's forehead and turned to leave.

"Kurt…"

Kurt froze for a second but then he realized that Blaine was still asleep. The man moaned and turned to his back, then went back to sleep without trouble.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt whispered to him. He gave himself one more second to watch Blaine in his sleep, but then forced himself to move. It was time to leave.

~ o ~

Believing that Blaine would leave him alone after what they had done was stupid. Kurt didn't even have a chance to try to sleep – before killing Santana in the morning – when his phone started to ring. Kurt decided that ignoring Blaine's calls was the best he could do, but after a few hours of sitting over his phone and counting the missed calls he started to panic. Blaine tried again and again, he also sent him dozens of messages and Kurt was afraid that he would show up in his father's shop sooner or later if he didn't talk to him. But what could he say? He had told Blaine everything, not just once, and here they were again, in a worst situation than ever. Kurt simply wanted to disappear. He wanted to flee from all the troubles and just live his life. As if it was so easy…

He turned off his phone in the end and pushed his worrisome thoughts to the back of his mind. It was time to start the day. His son would wake up soon and he had to act like everything was fine. Jamie deserved that.

He made himself a coffee and sat down in the kitchen, using that little time alone to calm his nerves. He had to tell his dad something. Maybe he would lie again. That was the best he could do. He could talk to Santana when it was safe, he didn't have to catch her right away. Maybe he shouldn't even do that. Okay, it had been her stupid idea to take Kurt to the concert but she hadn't forced him to do anything. It had been all his fault. And now he had to face the consequences.

"Good morning, son."

Kurt almost dropped his mug at the sudden voice. He tried to stay calm but his father noticed that something wasn't right with him before Kurt could say anything. Burt Hummel was just like that, he didn't even need his morning coffee to notice the smallest signs of trouble on his son's face.

"Is there something wrong?" Burt asked.

"No" Kurt said quickly. "It was a long night, though."

"I'm surprised to see you home" Burt said as he walked to the coffee machine. "I thought you would stay with Brittany and Santana. Did something happen?"

Oh, right. Kurt was supposed to have a sleepover with the girls. He shouldn't have come home at all. But he had been too upset in the middle of the night to think straight, so he had to come up with a good excuse, fast. His father already seemed like he knew more than necessary. Had Santana told him her plans?

"I-I was tired and I wanted to come home. That's all" Kurt shrugged.

"So how was the concert?"

So she had told him everything. Great.

"Just the usual" Kurt shrugged. "You know. Music, people. Nothing extraordinary."

Burt turned to look at him curiously.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What do you mean, dad?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Blaine was there, too" Burt smiled.

Kurt sighed heavily. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He had enough to deal with, he didn't need his family's "help", too.

"I don't want to talk about Blaine" Kurt said.

"But…"

"I'm serious, dad. There's nothing to talk about" Kurt said.

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, not giving his father another chance to ask him about Blaine. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted to forget about the previous night.

~ o ~

Monday morning was always hard for Kurt but this one was a lot more worse than usually. He had to face his schoolmates again and he was soon reminded that the rumors about him and Blaine were still pretty much alive. Wherever he went, people asked questions about his son and it made him so angry. They didn't have right to get into his life like that or question his words, even if they were right this time. Kurt tried to ignore them, but when somebody pushed him too hard, he couldn't not react with a few harsh words. It just made everything worse, of course.

It didn't help that Blaine didn't stop calling him. He also texted Kurt several times, begging Kurt to meet him again. Blaine also let him know that Sebastian went back to LA, as if it mattered. Kurt didn't ignore Blaine because he didn't want to see Sebastian. He only didn't want to let the man break his heart again. Was it really too much to understand?

For Blaine, it was for sure. He must have read Kurt's note in which he explained Blaine why they couldn't meet again, but he seemingly didn't care. He tried to reach Kurt again and again, he also sent him roses to his father's shop and Kurt was afraid that he might show up at their home sooner or later.

"You should talk to him" Santana said.

Kurt tried to pay attention to what Mr Schue was talking about and ignore his friend. They didn't help at all.

"Seriously, why don't you answer his calls? Do you think that he'll stop trying?" Santana asked next.

"I hope so" Kurt sighed.

"That's stupid" Santana said.

"Well, your play to bring us back together was stupid, too" Kurt replied.

"I didn't force you to do anything" Santana pointed out.

Kurt groaned. Of course Santana wouldn't admit that she was guilty. Okay, she hadn't forced Kurt to do anything but she had brought him to the concert when she had known how Kurt felt. She should have known that it wouldn't end well.

"I don't understand why you fight so hard when it's obvious that you love him" Santana said.

"His fiancé is pregnant" Kurt said.

"And then what?" Santana shrugged.

"He can't leave his family for me. That's not right" Kurt said. Was it really too hard to understand?

"What if he doesn't want to be with the guy anymore?"

Kurt turned around to face Puck. Although his friend told him that it was fine if Kurt chose Blaine, Kurt still felt bad. Puck had done so much for him and his son, and although they weren't together and nothing would happen between them, Kurt felt like he betrayed Puck. It felt so wrong.

"He has to grow up" Kurt said in the end. "He's going to have a baby soon. It's time to take things seriously."

"He already has a son who needs him" Santana whispered.

Kurt looked around in concern. He didn't want to talk about it right here where anyone could hear them. Especially Rachel who seemed to pay too much attention to what Kurt was doing. If he didn't want more trouble, he had to be careful. His schoolmates knew already too much and he didn't need more drama.

"It's my decision to make" Kurt said, ending the conversation.

He was silent for the rest of the rehearsal. He barely paid attention and he did his best not to look at anyone, especially his friends. He just wanted to get over with the day, go home and find something useful to do to distract himself. He could play with his son, for example. Jamie was always so happy, it was easier to forget about his problems when he was around.

When the rehearsal was finally over, Kurt quickly grabbed his bag and left without even saying a quick goodbye. He was glad that the day was finally over and he could go home. He knew that it meant walking home alone because he left Finn and Santana behind, but he really didn't mind. Being alone with his thoughts, having some fresh air would be good for him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt froze. No, that couldn't be him. No way. Not here, not now. It couldn't be happening again.

"Kurt, wait!"

He must have waited for him outside, probably for a long time. At least he didn't come inside this time… not that it made anything better. People were staring at him, he had no chance to hide and he could only hope that they wouldn't give people reason to talk about them again the next day. Okay, that was pretty stupid of him. It was Lima and everybody here loved gossips.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned around. Blaine was running toward him, shouting his name again and again. The first thing Kurt noticed was how tired Blaine looked. He surely hadn't had much sleep either. He also weren't shaved, his hair was a mess and his clothes surely not fresh either. Kurt frowned. He had never seen Blaine like this.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was too worried to remember that he should keep distance.

"What's wrong? I called you a million times!" Blaine said loudly.

People stopped and turned to look at the two of them. Kurt watched them in concern. Nobody should hear this conversation.

"Not here" Kurt whispered.

"You didn't give me a chance" Blaine said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kurt sighed. There was no way he could leave without talking to Blaine. His only chance was to go to somewhere where they could talk privately.

"Do you have your car?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt grabbed his arm and followed him to the car in the parking lot, trying not to notice how many people were watching them. He had a bad feeling that he would have to answer way too many questions the next day but he didn't care. He had bigger concerns right now.

"Where?" he asked.

"The hotel" Blaine said. "Nobody will disturb us there."

"What about Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"I sent him back home with the others" Blaine answered.

Oh, right. Blaine shouldn't have been here at all. Since their concert was over and they had to get ready for the next one, the band had nothing to do in Ohio. Why did Blaine stay then? Kurt didn't feel himself strong enough to ask.

The ride back to the hotel was spent in silence. Kurt tried to figure out what to say to make Blaine understand why they couldn't be together and why he should leave him alone. And Blaine… Kurt had no idea what he was thinking about. He only knew that he had to seem confident, no matter what Blaine would say. It was time to say goodbye.

Once they arrived, Kurt quickly walked into the room and made sure Blaine locked the door behind them. Then he looked around. As Blaine had told him, they were alone here. There was no sign of Sebastian. Kurt sighed in relief but the feeling didn't last too long.

"Kurt, I don't understand a thing" Blaine said as he walked closer. "What's wrong? I thought that we were fine."

"We are" Kurt shrugged.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Blaine asked.

"I wrote you a letter…"

"I read it" Blaine said. "It doesn't explain anything, though."

"I already told you, Blaine. We have no future together" Kurt said.

"We could have" Blaine said. He reached for Kurt's hands and squeezed them. "We could have everything we want. We could be together. Raise Jamie together."

"What about Sebastian and the baby?" Kurt asked.

"I already told you a few times, I don't want to be with Sebastian. It doesn't mean I wouldn't love the baby, though. I can make this work. WE can make this work. Please, just give us a chance."

"I can't" Kurt sighed. "Why don't you understand? This is wrong, Blaine."

"Loving each other is wrong?" Blaine asked.

"We don't…"

"Don't tell me it's not love" Blaine said. He stepped closer to Kurt. He was so close now that Kurt could have kissed him easily. Just a small movement…

"It can't be" Kurt said weakly.

"Then let me show you how I feel" Blaine whispered.

Kurt wanted to move away, he really wanted to. But Blaine was so close and he was looking straight into his eyes, he found himself unable to move away. When it happened, when their lips finally touched, Kurt was lost.

It was just the touch of lips first but it soon turned into more. Within minutes, they found himself in a situation Kurt had wanted to avoid so badly. They were lying in Blaine's bed without clothes, breathing heavily, their bodies on fire. Every reasonable thought leaving his mind, Kurt could only focus on the gentle fingers preparing him, the soft kisses all over his body, the warmth he felt every time Blaine touched him.

Blaine did his best to make this time unforgettable for Kurt. It wasn't like he was nervous, not at all. When they were together, everything seemed so easy. He knew Kurt's body like the back of his hand. He knew where to touch him to make him feel good, the soft moans leaving Kurt's lips were enough to prove that. Kurt only winced when Blaine finally entered him after making sure the boy was prepared properly. Blaine stopped for a moment and only rocked his hips again when the sign of pain disappeared from Kurt's face. He leaned down to kiss Kurt, then squeezed his thigh briefly. Kurt understood what he wanted, he pulled up his knees and sneaked his legs around Blaine's waist.

Satisfied, Blaine picked up speed. Kurt definitely loved this position, he was louder than ever and his breathing became louder and faster with every movement. He was simply beautiful. Blaine loved the blush on his cheeks, he loved that Kurt's hair was ruffled, his lips slightly parted and his eyes told Blaine that he had never felt like this before. Encouraged, Blaine pulled out his cock almost completely before pushing it back quickly, as far as he could.

He repeated it a few more times as Kurt became louder and louder, until a sweet moment when Kurt closed his eyes and cried out in pleasure. A huge wave of electricity shook his body and it pushed Blaine over the edge, too. Only seconds after seeing his lover come, he joined him in the most beautiful feeling.

For a few minutes none of them said a word. Blaine felt like he could pass out of sweet exhaustion in any moment, so he lay down beside Kurt with his eyes closed, a huge smile on his face. Here they were again, proving that whatever Kurt had told him was a lie. They loved each other and the feeling was so strong that they couldn't stay away from each other. Kurt surely knew it, too.

"That was amazing, Kurt" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. He squeezed it tightly and brought it to his lips. He kissed the soft skin and smiled the boy lying beside him.

Only Kurt didn't seem so happy. He didn't seem happy at all. Blaine frowned and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"We can't…" Kurt pushed himself up from the bed, wincing in pain. "We have to stop doing this."

"Why should we?" Blaine asked. "Can't you see it, Kurt? we're meant to be together."

"No, we…"

"You can deny it but you know deep inside that we will be together" Blaine said. "One day soon."

Kurt got into his clothes and tried to figure out what to say. Seriously, was there anything he could do now? They shouldn't have been together. Not now, not a few days earlier. That was a mistake, a huge one he couldn't correct. It only made worse that a big part of him didn't even regret having sex with Blaine. That was so wrong.

"Just… forget about me, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "Go back to LA and live your life. That would be the best for both of us."

He practically ran out of the room, careful not to look at Blaine. He was scared that he might do something stupid again if he looked into those mesmerizing eyes.

Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't afraid at all. This afternoon gave him hope again. He knew that he would have Kurt Hummel soon, he only had to be patient.

He had a very good idea how to make it work.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Everyone!**

 **The new chapter is finally here, enjoy! Thank you for waiting so patiently! I'm going to have another surgery on Thursday but that's the last one if everything goes well. I hope I'll be back soon.**

Kurt decided to forget about Blaine and focus on more important things. It wasn't that easy at first but Nationals was coming up and they had so much to do. It was also a relief that Blaine left or so he believed. Since their concert was over and they had to get ready for the next one, Kurt thought that the man finally understood what Kurt wanted and left without a word. Kurt was glad for that. Being around Blaine was always hard and it made his heart ache more than ever. He didn't want to look into those hazel eyes again, see the pain in them, the pain that was so similar to his own. He just wanted to move on with his life.

He was at his father's shop one afternoon, playing with his on after a long day at school when the door opened. Kurt didn't want to pay attention at first but then he heard footsteps heading towards the office and he realized that his father must have been at the back of the shop, working on a car, and he didn't hear that they had a new customer. Kurt sighed and pushed himself up from the blanket where he had been playing with Jamie.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" he said. "I guess we have a customer."

Jamie's eyes brightened. He loved people, especially when they bought their cars to his grandfather's shop. Kurt wasn't sure that spending so much time down here was good for the young boy, but that was their only option. And since Jamie practically grew up here, it was natural that he loved everything car-related and wasn't scared of all those people who came to the shop.

"Do you want to come with me?" Kurt asked him. Jamie nodded, so Kurt pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Let's see what we have here, shall we?"

Kurt was still smiling as he stepped out of the office but his smile faded as he almost bumped into the man standing in front of him. That couldn't be happening.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" he asked. It was getting tiring. He had told Blaine so many times to leave, to go back to his life, but it seemed like he didn't understand what Kurt wanted.

"Hey" Blaine greeted them and smiled at the boy in Kurt's arms. "Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"I thought you already left" Kurt said.

"I wanted to see you one more time" Blaine told him.

"Blaine…"

"I don't want anything, I swear" Blaine said quickly. "Just to say goodbye."

"Blaine…"

"One second, please" Blaine said.

Kurt watched him for a long moment. He honestly didn't know what to expect from Blaine anymore but he was tired of fighting. So he nodded.

"Thanks" Blaine said gladly. "May I?"

He reached out towards Jamie and when Kurt let him, he pulled the boy into his arms.

"Hey" he said again. "I see you love cars."

He touched the car Jamie was holding and smiled.

"It comes from your grandfather, I guess" he continued. He took a deep breath and forced out a small smile again. "I'm leaving now. I'm not sure when I'll see you again. So I want to say goodbye."

Jamie watched him with wide eyes. He didn't seem to understand what was going on, how could he? Kurt's heart broke as he watched them. He knew that he was cruel not to let Blaine be part of their son's life but it was the best for all of them. It had to be that way.

Jamie reached out and pushed his car into Blaine's hand.

"Is it for me?" Blaine asked. He was fighting hard not to cry. "You're the sweetest boy of the world, you know that, right?"

Jamie didn't say anything, just hugged him. Blaine kept him in his arms for a long moment, kissed his forehead and told him that everything would be alright. Although he knew that it wasn't the last time they saw each other, he couldn't be sure how his plan would work out. He couldn't be sure when they would be together again and it made leaving so hard. But it had to be done. So he forced himself to let go of the boy and step away from him and Kurt.

"Have a nice trip" Kurt said.

"Thanks" Blaine said. "Good luck to your competition! If you need help in Los Angeles, I…"

"I'll be fine, thanks" Kurt said quickly. He was on the verge of tears, too, he didn't want to be around Blaine any longer and let him see how hard it was for him.

"Okay" Blaine said quietly. With one last goodbye, he was gone.

~ o ~

Kurt was surprised how well he took what he had gone through in the previous weeks. He had thought that he would break down, that he wouldn't be able to leave his room and he would cry his heart out, but he had a son who needed him, there were his friends who needed him and there was his big trip to LA coming. He had no time to be depressed. For weeks he practiced songs and choreography and planned what he would do in LA. As a simple boy from Ohio, he rarely had a chance to go on such an amazing trip, he couldn't let his heartbreak ruin everything.

When he found himself in the city, with his friends around him, he knew that he could handle it. He was about to sing his first big solo in front of the best show choirs, hopefully win the competition for his own group and it made him so happy. He was determined not to think about anything depressing and just enjoy these few days he had away from home.

"Isn't it exciting?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I would have been happier to go to New York…" Kurt started.

"New York is boring" Puck said. "If you want to make your dreams come true, LA is the best place for that. We might land in a movie in any second."

"Sweet dreams, Puckerman" Santana laughed and gently punched his shoulder.

"What should we see first?" Lauren looked around. "Hm, I have so many ideas."

"Listen, guys" Mr Schue shouted. "I know you want to see the city and I promise you, you'll have a chance for that, but first we have to find the hotel. I'll give you an hour to have some rest but then we're going to have a rehearsal."

It was obvious that nobody liked the idea.

"Seriously, Mr Schue, we've practiced those songs about a million times" Mercedes complained.

"Do you really want to force us to stay at the hotel in this weather?" Santana asked, whirling around in the bright sunlight. "That's simply cruel."

"Let's go to the beach" Quinn told Finn.

"Guys, I told you, you'll have enough free time to enjoy the trip" Mr Schue said. "But first we have to win Nationals. Yes, that means more rehearsals but you'll survive it. We're not here for nothing."

Some of the kids muttered something but they all fell silent eventually. They wanted to win this competition. That would make them heroes back in Lima. They needed this.

"Very well" Mr Schue nodded. "Let's go! We still don't know where to find the hotel."

~ o ~

By the time Mr Schue let them go, Kurt felt exhausted. They had spent the whole afternoon practicing their numbers over and over again and it was just too much. Dancing so much, jumping and whirling around so many times didn't make any good to Kurt's stomach. He felt dizzy and nauseous, he felt like he could pass out in any moment. Kurt hoped that he wouldn't get sick and it was just the stress and working to hard. He couldn't fall out right now when he was about to sing his solo, when he had a chance to win the competition. He had worked way too hard, he deserved to win. Not to mention that he had promised his son to bring the trophy home. Jamie had been so excited when Kurt had talked about the giant, fancy thing they would get for their performance. Kurt had promised him to take him to school to show him. He had to be strong for his son. Than he could be sick as long as he wanted, he could finally get lost in depression and cry his heart out for losing Blaine again, but not now. Just a few more days. He could do it.

He was hungry as hell. He couldn't really decide what he wanted to eat but it had to be something that filled his stomach fast. Now that he thought about it, he realized how little food he had gotten in the past few days. He had been so nervous, his stomach hadn't seemed to be fine and he had been too worried to eat properly. Now he felt like he could eat anything they offered to him.

He went down to have lunch with Finn and Puck, his roommate while their stay in the city – Mr Schue didn't care about sexual preferences, he put three-four boys and girls in separate rooms – and looked around. There was a wild variety of food, meat, salads, sandwiches and everything possible. At least they had picked out a good hotel this time. To their luck, the school paid a lot for their trip, so they didn't have to squeeze themselves into two rooms and buy food from their pocket money. That was a nice change. Only Kurt couldn't decide what he wanted.

"Look, dude, that looks delicious" Finn said excitedly as he filled his plate.

Kurt looked at the strange looking meal – fish, perhaps – and grimaced. He didn't even smell it, he already knew that he wouldn't have been able to eat that. He had to find something else.

Only he didn't feel like he could eat any of those things. He was hungry but still nauseous from practicing so much, so he decided to eat something light. He chose fruits and cheeses and sat down with his friends.

"That's all?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Kurt's plate.

"I'm not feeling well" Kurt admitted.

"You're not sick, right?" Finn asked in concern.

"I don't think so" Kurt shook his head. "I guess I'm just tired."

"You should have a good sleep tomorrow" Puck told him. "We have one more day left before our performance. I don't think Mr Schue wants to spend the whole day practicing. I'm pretty sure we'll have some time off, so you could have some rest."

"I will" Kurt nodded. He didn't want to give up just now, he had to give his best. He would have some time after the competition to look around, so he could use the free time the next day to rest and get ready for Nationals.

He was surprised that he slept so well that night. They barely got back to their room, he quickly cleaned his face and fell into bed. He could hear Finn and Puck talk about playing a game before going to bed but only for a few seconds. He fell asleep without problem and didn't wake up for the next ten hours.

Although he had a good sleep at night, he didn't feel any better. He was exhausted and his stomach didn't seem right either. He was hungry but when he thought about food, he was afraid that he might throw up.

"Great" he muttered. "A stomach bug is definitely what I need right now."

He decided to have something light for breakfast again and he skipped his usual morning coffee, too. Hat didn't make any good to his mood. He hated mornings when he was so tired and surviving the day without coffee seemed like torture. He needed the hot liquid like air but it didn't seem right this time. Just smelling it made his stomach hurt again.

"I'm not sure everything is fine with this food" Kurt said as the others ate.

"Why do you say that?" Mercedes asked. "It's completely fine. Don't you want some eggs?"

Kurt grimaced again. Eggs? No way. He didn't want to throw up.

"You have to eat, dude" Finn told him, not bothering to swallow the food that was in his mouth. "How do you want to dance through all of our numbers?"

"I only need a few biscuits. There's a lot of sugar in them, I'll be fine" Kurt decided. And orange juice. He definitely wanted to drink some. It seemed so cold and fresh. He didn't remember when he had last drunk orange juice, probably when he had been expecting Jamie, because he didn't really like it, but now he wanted some. No, he needed some. For some reason, he felt like it would calm his stomach.

Kurt emptied his glass fast and then filled it again. He just realized how thirsty he was. He also ate some biscuits between long gulps of the cold drink and hummed happily when everything disappeared from his plate.

"I guess you have no problem with the food anymore" Mercedes snorted.

Kurt was about to say that he had been wrong when he felt it. It happened so fast that he barely had any time to react. He pushed himself up from the table and ran out of the room, desperate to find the bathroom in time. He ran through the door just in time and emptied his stomach once he was kneeling down on the floor. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Not now. He couldn't be sick when the competition was so close and he had to give his best form. He had to get over this as fast as possible. But was one day enough for that? He hoped that it was nothing serious, just his nerves playing with him. If he was lucky enough, he was only nervous. Yeah, that had to be it. He wasn't really sick, just exhausted.

He convinced himself quite fast and he really felt something better as he pushed himself up from the ground and went to the counter. His stomach hurt but he didn't feel like he would throw up again. Maybe having some rest would be enough. They had to practice their songs again, so he barely had any time to get ready.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt looked up to see Puck standing at the door, seemingly concerned.

"I guess I'm just nervous" he said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine in no time."

"It doesn't look like you're doing fine" Puck said. "I heard you puke."

"As I said, I'm nervous" Kurt told him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine for tomorrow."

"Kurt" Puck started and took a deep breath as he stepped forward. "Is there a chance that you're pregnant again?"

The question caught Kurt by surprise. How Puck could come up with such a stupid idea, he had no idea. Why would he be pregnant? It wasn't like he had has sex with anyone. Except for Blaine, but they had used protection… Right?

Kurt tried to recall his memories of being with Blaine. He tried to remember when Blaine had put on the condom but the more he thought about it, the more desperate he became. Because he didn't remember that. Was it possible that they had forgotten about the condom?

"I guess we need to buy you a pregnancy test" Puck sighed when Kurt didn't answer.

"I can't be pregnant" Kurt said in a small voice.

"Did you have unprotected sex?" Puck asked.

"Oh God" Kurt said, burying his face into his palms. "Do you really think that I'm…"

Puck didn't answer but his expression told Kurt everything.

"Oh my god!"

"Just… take a deep breath" Puck said slowly. He did his best to stay calm and help Kurt calm down, too, but it was obvious that he didn't like the news. "I'll get you a pregnancy test. Just go back to our room and stay there."

"What if Finn figures out…"

"I'll take care of that. Go back and don't tell anyone about this" Puck said seriously.

He was disappointed. Of course he was, he had helped Kurt so much with his pregnancy, then around Jamie. He must have felt betrayed of not worse. Kurt understood. He had told Puck and everybody else how much he hated having Blaine around. If he happened to be pregnant again, there would be no one to save him this time. He had to take responsibility on his own.

He worked himself into a panicked state where he could barely breath. He imagined his future, dealing with hatred and shame, explaining things to every single person who came into his way. Not to mention his poor children, it would be a lot worse for them.

"Here I am" Puck said as he stormed into the room, startling Kurt who was still lost in his thoughts. He stepped to the bed and pushed the little box into Kurt's hand. "I think you should do it right now. I have another one if it's negative, so you can repeat it."

Kurt stared down at the pregnancy test as if it could burn him in any second. He didn't want to do this. He was too scared of what he would find out.

There was no reason to wait, though. If he was pregnant, a test wouldn't change anything. At least he would know for sure what was going on.

"What about Finn?" he asked quietly.

"He's with Mike and Brittany" Puck answered. "I might have told him that he was to practice the songs because sometimes he doesn't do the right moves. I don't think we have to worry about him for a while."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. At least he didn't have to worry about Finn. Not that it made anything easier. He walked into the bathroom and did the test. It was hard to let go of it or simply look away but Kurt forced himself to do so. Those were probably the longest three minutes of his life. He counted back slowly, breathing became harder with every passed second and by the time he reached the last few seconds, he felt like he was about to faint. He didn't wait any longer. He opened his eyes and grabbed the stick.

"This can't be happening" Kurt whispered and fell to his knees, the positive pregnancy test falling out of his hand.


End file.
